


A Chance at Life（中文版）

by JAYI



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Please visit the original author
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 108,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAYI/pseuds/JAYI
Summary: 这是Under the Beast's Claws的续作，A Chance at Life，又名生活的契机。依然是Rolling_girl27的授权，虽然原作还没有完结，但希望Rolling_girl27会给他们一个好的结局😂





	1. 从未设想过的生活

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rolling_girl27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolling_girl27/gifts).



第二部 第一章

“铁堡近期一直在忙于为即将到来的霸天虎做好充足准备。因为这是塞伯坦第一次接收到霸天虎“友好”的政治交流信息，城市护卫队已经汇聚到一起，以确保所有汽车人的安全。”

“不久前，通天晓指挥官邀请了霸天虎领袖威震天，在议会上共同商讨政治安排。许多公民开始抗议，声称这可能非常危险——”

“通天晓指挥官的想法究竟是什么？看起来霸天虎没有其他意图，没有攻击没有什么遭到毁灭！也许他不这么认为，可我也不敢说，他们只是想毁了我？！这是——”

“咔嚓”一声，全息投影被关闭了。

“这些记者就喜欢擅自揣测通天晓的决定。”救护车咕哝着，把遥控器扔到沙发的另一边。“看起来他们接下来得在塞伯坦广播中一直喋喋不休了。”

“他们难道就停不下来吗吗？我是说，让人好好清静一下，普神！正常人都能做得到的。”大黄蜂大声地说，其他人都沉默的看着他。

“……干啥，我说得不对吗？”

“大概吧，可我们也得理解他们的痛苦。自几个星系以来霸天虎的唯一干过最令人印象深刻的事情就是摧毁和杀死汽车人，他们会害怕很正常。”

“是的，但是，他们肯定知道威震天此次是为了签署和平条约而来吧？”隔板喝了一口能量液。

警车说。“我不确定。如果他们知道这件事，我相信他们会庆祝的，而不是四处游行抗议。”

“是的，但我认为他们也不完全是傻瓜。要是威震天又搞了什么奇怪的小动作或者通天晓亲自出面干预，那么他们一定疯狂地声称这是一场入侵。”救护车指出。

一时间在场的汽车人变得鸦雀无声。

“你……你们觉得威震天……会不会回来得太早了？”大黄蜂小心地问。

自从通天晓已经成功地为他们安排了一场与霸天虎领袖的见面会后，擎天柱就变得越来越奇怪，他变得异乎寻常地安静，还主动与他人隔绝联系。

好吧，谁能责怪他，他几乎把自己出卖了以换取两派之间的和平。这可不是谁都能做得到的事情，不幸的是，同时霸天虎暴君声称，他将会花一两个月的时间到达塞伯坦。无论是从身体上还是在精神上，他和他的其他团队都要在所剩无几的时间内为即将到来的“麻烦”做好准备。

说到擎天柱，救护车转向看着年轻的领袖，他静静地坐在桌前，右手撑着脸，面无表情地盯着前方。

“擎天柱，你还好吗？”医生细心地问。

没有反应。

老医官又喊了一声。“擎天柱。”

年轻的领袖终于回过神来。“什么？”

“你还好吗？”救护车关切的问。过高的压力也可能会伤害他的小火种。

“是的，我很好。”擎天柱回答。“我只是……昨晚没有得到良好的充电。”

“想打个盹吗，老大？”大黄蜂在沙发的边缘往那边偷看。“如果你愿意，你可以用我的充电床！”

擎天柱忍不住笑了。“谢了，大黄蜂。我只是想打起精神而已。”

“不要喝太多，这对小火种不好。”救护车提醒道。

“我不喜欢看到他变成这样。”隔板挠头。“我想念我们在修复太空桥的日子，或者我们与那些在地球上的人类罪犯进行战斗的时候，他会给我们讲一些鼓舞人心的话。”

“我有时会错过他的“励志”演讲。”大黄蜂后悔地说。“虽然工作有时候也挺无趣的。”

“他经历了太多，恐怕他的系统已经无法承受这些了。”警车说。“幸运的是，他没有因此而崩溃。”

“那只是时间问题，如果他一直坚持自己的想法的话。”救护车说。他知道这对年轻人来说是一件很残酷的事情，但这是他们不得不面对的现实。“在他迷失自己之前，我们需要让其他的东西占据他的处理器。”

“我试过了，可他根本就不想理会！”黄色的小汽车人摊手。“我想让他和我一起散步，或者看一场比赛，要不就是谈论一点街道上的趣事，可他总是告诉我他很‘忙’，或者他‘没有心情’。”

“大黄蜂，要有耐心。他经历过的情感创伤及其严重，我们不能强迫他开心，只能试着让他自己去克服它。”警车柔和的说。”他自己也知道他有时会变得有些情绪化。”

“那么……我们就不能和他谈谈吗？”隔板天真地说。“当莎莉难过的时候，你说只要我们学会倾听，她就会向我们敞开心扉。”

“这是不一样，隔板。这种办法也不是万能的，这是一个非常敏感的话题，没有人能帮得上他，因为他一直都在暗示自己他是被迫接受的。”

他们都在想尽办法帮助擎天柱度过可怕的噩梦，明明很快就见效了，偏偏这个时候那个威震天突然跳出来威胁他们——不单单是针对擎天柱——更加糟糕的地方在于，如果他拒绝了那个怪物，连同塞伯坦及其其他殖民地都会跟着遭殃。

而擎天柱，作为一个谦卑且伟大的英雄，他被迫接受与威震天联姻以换取和平。即使他不认识那些人，他也依然愿意为他们贡献火种，只因为那是他打汽车人编程里所认为最该履行的义务。

当然，还要多亏了通天晓从中帮忙——展开议会便是最好的证明，使得擎天柱不再像过去那样被威震天找理由各种滥用。他们都同意这些条约，并且为了确保这项协议永久生效，还为此策划了一场仪式。

他们都表示为擎天柱的牺牲而自豪，但他的团队却没有。

他们几乎每天能看到笼罩在他周围阴郁的气息。他们试图让他解脱，但顽固的小领袖总是在找各种借口推脱。

就好像曾经那个善良强壮的tf死去了一般，只是留下了一具名为“领袖”的空壳。

房间里的气氛变得非常凝重。他们不知道该说什么或着该做什么，尤其是擎天柱，他大部分时间都在休息，或者只是躺在床上沉浸在幻想中。他总是看起来很累，绝对不止是怀着小火种的关系。

“如果这能让你们感觉好点，我会去和他好好谈谈。”救护车站起来打破了沉默。

年轻人们急切地点头。

“很好。那就别过来打扰我们，”他严肃地看了大黄蜂一眼。“我不想让他误解我们，别忘了，他现在过于敏感，要是让他发觉到什么，那只对他更加不利。”

每个人都选择离开各自顾好自己的事。大黄蜂和隔板回房打开了游戏机，警车则回去继续冥想，而救护车则忐忑不安的走向小领袖的房间。

威震天笑着凝望窗外，各种各样恒星和小行星碎片从他面前穿过，如同即将到来的命运。

煽动通天晓和那个小汽车人做一笔“交易”，他这一手牌打得还算不错。

汽车人愚蠢的代码。

尽管他放下了很多长线，但他仍然对结果不太满意。当然，他已经同意签署和平条约，这样他就不能亲手杀死那些可憎的汽车人了，但只要他能夺回他的小火种和他珍贵的宠物，这些也不是不能忍受。

在经历了这些多年的战争之后，终于可以安定下来建立一个家庭，听上去还不赖。他已经没那么年轻了，即使他很强壮，而且还有漫长的路要走，采取预防措施培育一些有些的继承人继承他的王位和事业，也算是对霸天虎的一个交代。

他终于完成了他长期以来秘密的心愿——他总算拥有了属于自己的后代，他可以把他们培养成强大的霸天虎，男性tf多点就行……他的要求应该不算过分。

他并非看不起女性的意思，毕竟他之所以看重男性是因为在毁灭性和竞争性上面，他们往往更加强大而有利。而女性则是脆弱的，大部分不是为战斗而制造的。他不介意有一个女儿，不过他还是会保证用心抚养她。

毕竟，他的小汽车很快就要回来了……仅凭这一想法就足以使他发动机加速。

那个漂亮的汽车人……如此低贱目中无人，却又为了他的人民牺牲自己。他已经迫不及待地想把他按在充电床上反复蹂躏，直到他再也无法动弹。他曾发誓要报复所有敢于背叛他的人，既然那个小汽车选择了逃离，那么他就必须做好接受一系列惩罚的准备，直到他的身体再也离不开自己为止。

现在，威震天必须小心谨慎，一个错误的举动就会使他所有的准备付诸东流。

通天晓对待这件事极为认真。

“记住你的指责，别把手伸得太长。”有趣的是，他并没有表现出对某个人的担忧……

哼，他可不在乎。这一次，他一定会把他的小宠物带回来，没有人再把他们从他身边带走……没有人。

就在这时，他听到了一阵沉重的脚步声。

“普神，没想到俺们就这么轻松地回来了。俺应该准备军队吗，俺光荣的领袖？”

“不，暂时不必。”威震天转过来面对着深紫色的tf。“我会认真的告诉你，我们不会攻击，除非他们先攻击我们。”

轰炸机看起来有点烦躁。他的领袖可从来不会逃避战争！“但是，威震天陛下，这可能是您征服塞伯坦和提升霸天虎士气的唯一机会！汽车人已经降低了他们的防御力，俺们应该——”

“我说了不行，螺母。”军阀有些不耐烦了。“我努力地说服那些汽车人把我的财产归还给我，不是为了冒险满足你对战斗的欲望。”他的光学镜闪了一下。“不过你很快就会参与战争，我保证。但就目前而言，暴力并不是唯一一个选择。”

“如果你敢在没有我授权的情况下，敢对一个任意一个汽车人动手动脚，我就会立即扯出你的火种。明白了吗？”

螺母立即将手抵在胸前。“是的，主人！如您所愿！”

威震天点头。“很好。现在，告诉其他士兵。至少在我完美解决事情之前，我最不想看到有人打乱我的计划。”

螺母退出去后进入了控制室，通过飞船上的内部广播传输消息。

“注意，霸天虎。报应号即将在两个恒星周期中进入塞伯坦，不准挑起斗争，也不准伤害任何一个汽车人，否则，后果自负！这是威震天陛下的命令。重复一遍——”

威震天不禁笑出声。虽然这是连他自己也没预想过的生活开端，不过他也没表示不喜欢。

哦，他的前程是多么的充满希望。


	2. 抵达

二部 第二章

当在场的汽车人在看到巨大的霸天虎战舰从天而降时，老一辈所听到那是一阵极为令人印象深刻的轰鸣。媒体的机器人正在现场报道所发生的一切，许多小型无人机在四处飞行，尽可能多的拍下霸天虎的领袖和他的三名最危险的士兵。

几乎整个铁堡的居民都聚集于此，他们中的一些人不屑地嘲笑，也一些人大气不敢出。摄像机的闪光灯到处闪烁，执法者兢兢业业地围绕在霸天虎后方，时刻警惕着将枪口对准他们。

红蜘蛛满脸厌恶的从船上走下来，由于他已经习惯了报应号上的黑暗环境，突兀的闪光灯使他稍微退缩了一下。

就在这时，一个小小的汽车幼生体离追踪者的一只脚太近了，他好像想要触摸一下似的。红蜘蛛立即展开他的翅膀，后退了一步呵斥道。“滚开，小屁孩！”

幼生体嘟着下唇委屈的大哭起来，其他人的目光都被吸引了过来。深红色的追踪者发出厌恶的砸嘴声，正要无视他们，一位女性tf跑了出来把正在哭泣的幼生体抱在怀里，并给了那架飞机一记尖锐的眼光。

“你应该为自己感到羞耻！”

“那个小混蛋敢碰——”红蜘蛛不耐烦地反驳道，直到他感到肩上被一只手按住。他不爽地转过身来，对上霸天虎领袖强烈的目光。永远不要在威震天最认真的时候招惹他，这是红蜘蛛用某些代价所换来的认知。最终他不得不憋回怒气甩掉那只手，忽略了女人和仍然在哭泣的幼生体，继续走向汽车人为他们建立好的专属通道上。

闪电在这个时候却是奇迹般地安静，偶尔有无人照相机飞过来拍他，也是一副相当无趣的样子。毕竟威震天有命令在先，他没把所有的汽车人都砸个稀巴烂，就已经是他最大的忍耐限度了……

经过一群女性tf的时候，他注意到她们是如何兴奋地讨论着他们，还边聊边饶有兴趣地憋了他一眼，他无法确定自己是该感到恼火还是有趣。

不过他选择了后者，他特意停在她们面前单膝跪下，在她们激动的光学镜下弯曲他粗壮的手臂，展示坚硬的军品盔甲下强大的力量。女性们都在为他而疯狂地尖叫着。

和三变tf不一样的是，螺母根本不喜欢这群汽车人。他不得不握紧拳头阻止自己想将所有的敌人砸个粉碎的欲※望。要不是他的主人的命令，他发誓他一定会徒手杀死这群不知好歹的汽车人！

他恐吓着任何敢于接近他的人，不管它是媒体的机器人、还是公民，执法执事，有些人在他的威胁下举起了枪。

通天晓站在离他们不远处迎接霸天虎军阀和他的士兵。爵士和御天敌分别在他的两侧，谁都不会相信他们会和平友好的相处。

“哇哦，欺诈犯都这么喜欢引起注意吗……”闪电的举动让爵士不禁吐槽道。

“他们一定在计划对我们不利的事情，首先建立一个友好的外表，然后让我们降低警惕，这样他们就可以轻易攻击所有在场的汽车人。”御天敌眯着眼睛盯着红蜘蛛，后者还在威吓那些想靠近他的汽车人。

“我们不能确定。”通天晓说。“除非他们先向我们开火，否则我们不能主动挑起斗争。”

汽车人指挥官牢牢地抓紧通天之锤，而臭名昭著的霸天虎领袖——威震天正逐渐走近他。

那个灰色的暴君站在他的死敌面前。“通天晓。”他高傲地笑着。“再一次见到你是我的荣幸。”

“我希望我也能对你说出同样的话。”通天晓断然地说。

威震天笑得很低沉。“感谢你对我们的招待，非常慷慨。”

“别想太多。”通天晓厉声说。“还有，我希望你能控制住你的人。”

“哦，别担心，亲爱的通天晓。”灰色的tf瞥了一眼身后。红蜘蛛现在站在离他身后几米远的地方，手臂交叉着看起来一副谁都欠他命的样子。闪电仍然在随机人格交换中向一群汽车人挥手，目前是唯一一个表现最好的人。而螺母已经和汽车人指挥官的大下巴副手爆发了一场激烈的争论。

“我会的。”

通天晓冷冷的看着他。“你最好说到做到。”

这时，一个较小的汽车人向指挥官发报告。“长官！您的航天飞机已经准备好了。”

通天晓点头。“谢谢你，Headstart。”【不知道这货是谁😂估计是作者原创人物 】随后他把头转向霸天虎。“我们可以走了，威震天。”

“如你所愿，指挥官大人。”威震天嘲弄道。

“霸天虎！出——”

“额……对不起，长官。”名叫Headstart的tf打断了威震天的口令。“那个……由于航天飞机的负重有限，我们为您的士兵单独准备了一架的航天飞机……方便……您……”当军阀把目光转向他时，他的声音越变越小。

在威震天准备发作前，通天晓立即介入。“很好，Headstart。你可以离开了。”

为了避免被军阀的怒火波及，他识趣很快敬礼撤离。

“长官，你确定把那些霸天虎单独留在另一架的航天飞机上安全吗？”御天敌小心地问。

威震天的光学镜闪过一道阴戾的光，又很快消逝。显然是被冒犯了。要不是现在有任务在身，他非得找点什么把那个大下巴的嘴堵上不可。

“别担心，汽车人。”威震天看向御天敌。“我对我的士兵下了严格的命令，不会伤害你的人。但要是你还嫌不安全，我允许你再增加一两个执法者。”

“那样最好。”御天敌怒视着他。

“我会考虑的。”通天晓很快就打断了他。年轻的汽车人有时会越权插手本该是指挥官的职责，阅历短浅只会证明他缺乏顾全大局的能力，这是通天晓最不希望看到的。

他们不相信威震天，恨不得天天三百六十度无死角的监视他，但通天晓认为，如果在没有理由挑起战争的情况下，他就得给他们一个小小的“自由”。

因此，他没有命令更多的执法者将威震天团团围住，而是要求加强内部的监视和防御系统。

一切准备就绪后，航天飞机打开了舱门。

通天晓率先进入，其次是威震天，然后才是爵士和御天敌。它非常宽敞，显然是为了大型机体而设计的。它的内部装饰非常精美，有着金色的纹理的落地窗和柔软而舒适的豪华座椅。甚至有一个小型的能量分配机和全息投影。只有像通天晓这类上层阶级的汽车人才能用的起这些奢侈品。

与这架航天飞机同行的还有另一架，上面搭载着剩下的三个霸天虎。虽然比不上前者的豪华度，但它还是相当舒服的。后面也有一扇落地窗，上面刻有银色的纹理。座垫比较松软，但对霸天虎来说有些小了，他们抱怨了也没人听。

或者更好的说，没有人会关心他们的抱怨。

“噢，我们可以出发了吗？！我开始喜欢那些相机机器人了！”闪电癫狂地笑着。红蜘蛛心塞地把他强行推到航天飞机上。“快闭嘴吧你！走了！”

螺母的吨位迫使使航天飞机有点位移，不过幸好还在承载范围。他不太放心让主人被汽车人包围，但他也无法干涉他的主人的决定。

两架航天飞机的舱门同时关闭，并开始通过一条特殊的轨道向前移动，然后逐渐加快速度，直到安全升空。

这时候已经是夜晚了，城市里明亮的灯光驱散了天空的黑暗。即使是在高处，嘈杂的机械碰撞也能听得一清二楚。

相对无言中，御天敌始终都在盯着威震天，而爵士试图透过窗户来放松自己。威震天目不转睛地望向对面平行的航天飞机，通天晓似乎陷入了思考当中。

“那么，你该告诉我了，通天晓。你把我曾经的小奴隶藏哪了？”

“擎天柱并没有藏在任何地方。”通天晓回答。“他只是不想参加这场招待会。”

威震天眯起光学镜。“那么，我何时才能见到他呢？”

“在你的婚礼仪式上，你会有机会看到他的。”

威震天冷哼了一声。他不喜欢等待，但目前强取是没有用的。如果他敢轻举妄动，通天晓和他的小领袖就很有可能立刻反悔。

好吧，那天晚上他们应该在整理好所有有过和平条约文件的后，讨论其他事情，例如：结婚的时候擎天柱所扮演的角色，以及关于结合仪式相关的事。

别急，慢慢来，他肯定能得到他想要的。

“啊，那些讨厌的汽车人简直就是一颗宇宙毒瘤！”红蜘蛛摊在座椅里发着牢骚。从他们下船到启航，他已经连续吓退了三个想要碰他年轻人，威胁了大约五家媒体机器人，还打下了三架无人照相机。

“那些汽车人就好像在观赏动物园似的！”闪电火爆的人格在胡乱的挥舞拳头，然后又随机变成了另一个人格。“至少他们把我拍下来了，呜呼！”

“这让俺很痛苦，因为俺们的主人不得不示弱才能得到他想要的！”螺母义愤填膺地喊道。“而且那个汽车人根本不配成为威震天的奴隶！”

“你是指那个逃离他的婊※子？”红蜘蛛调侃道。“得了吧，他只不过想要回一个玩具和他的子嗣罢了，我怀疑这还只是临时的。一旦威震天玩够了，他就会像扔垃圾一样把他丢弃。”

“红蜘蛛难得说了句靠谱的话。”闪电无所事事地评价。“如果威震天需要一个永久性的伴侣，那么他就会找一个战斗技巧优越，至少还有一点政治经验。”他的面甲旋转出另一面。“哦！我不想承认！消防车有一张漂亮的脸和一个漂亮的底盘！哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“但为什么？！为什么他会选择一个汽车人成为他的奴隶？！”螺母懊恼地抗议道。“他不应该浪费时间和他在一起，汽车人太弱了，那样只会破坏纯粹的霸天虎编码！”

“为什么他要选择那个极具威胁性的玩具？谁都不看好他俩联姻，明明他很容易就能找到一个忠诚的伴侣，偏偏选了最不该选的那个！我们那被抛弃的种族又该怎么办？！”追踪者恨铁不成钢地咆哮着。“他要真是为了霸天虎的未来，他就不该把我们拖到这个肮脏的城市里来！”

“这是威震天的决定，虽然俺也不同意那样做，但俺们必须尊重他的选择。”轰炸机看起来相当失望。

“嘿！为啥不能往好的方面想？他的情绪终于不再喜怒无常了！反正他生气地时候用他的玩具来缓解一下压力，这样我们就能避免挨揍了。”闪电解释道。

“毕竟那之后他的伴侣还有他的小火种就会让他忙得不可开交。”

红蜘蛛抵着下巴沉默了一会儿。“我……怎么没想到……”

的确，在那个小汽车人逃跑过后的那几天。威震天没少对他们大喊大叫，把东西扔在他们身上，甚至还用融合炮照着他们的脸炸了几次。

现在他找回他想要的东西，他就会因为满足而忘记殴打和斥责他们，转而专注于他的伴侣和他未来的继承人。

“……但这也改变不了我讨厌这个地方的事实，我讨厌汽车人！”

闪电叹了口气。“我又何尝不是呢。”

擎天柱心情复杂地盯着窗外。街道上正在举办一些活动，他不清楚这是不是因为霸天虎的到来。

年轻的领袖叹了口气。今晚，注定是个不眠之夜。他还是决定呆在房间里，因为空中广播正在四处播放上威震天和他的下属到达铁堡并与通天晓会面的“政治事件”的图像和视频。

他讨厌现在不管他到哪，都被提醒的一件事——他即将到来的命运。整个塞伯坦都在谈论威震天和霸天虎，所有人想知道通天晓为什么决定与威震天讨论政治问题。

只有他自己清楚，他是这场导火索的源头。

他不敢想象包含威震天在内的未来。普神，他根本就不爱他，但在这里，他被迫等待通天晓的通讯，告诉他关于他们结婚仪式的一切步骤。

他非常迷茫。他即生气，又伤心，也很害怕。从他和军阀共度的那段时间起，他的处理器似乎充满了极其消极的想法和糟糕的回忆。

“别害怕。”年轻的领袖不断地安抚自己。“他不能伤害我，如果他敢，通天晓会把我带回来的。”

当他年轻的时候，他幻想着与某人交往是一种相当不错的经历。你找到了一个你喜欢的人，他也喜欢你，彼此成为伴侣，然后共同创建一个幸福美满的家庭。

然而，现实看起来并不像他理解的那样。

他试图通过自我催眠来安慰自己——保护塞伯坦，最重要的，还有他的朋友们。他会拯救成千上万的生命……除了他自己。

他俯视着自己的肚子，里面不时传来一阵欢快的踢腿，似乎还不知道他们的载体外发生了什么。擎天柱微弱地笑了一下，把手安抚在上面，感受着电镀层的下的颤动。

他不仅仅是在牺牲自己，他也在牺牲他的小火种。

他不知道威震天作为一个授机体，会用爱和关怀来抚养他的小火种吗？还是说只会作为一个战士去培育？他会让他参与他们的生活吗？亦或是在他把他们生下后再把他们从他身边夺走？

他已经不敢再想下去了。他宁愿独自一人将他们抚养长大，只要能远离那个怪物！但威震天已经明确表示他必须拥有他们，也就是说，无论如何，他都没有回头路了。

按救护车的说法，他将在接下来的十多周期内进入分娩，其实那个时候他就想说他还是没有做好准备，只好将希望(尽管他不愿意这么想)寄托于威震天。

哦，有些是威震天一定做不到的，除了满足他们的生理需求。例如，教他们一些高尚的道德行为。他不希望他们成为像他们的授机体这样的弓虽女干犯。

等他们长大后，他必须再教他的孩子们处理人际关系——威震天肯定只会教他们利用强迫手段。

擎天柱摇头试图摆脱这些想法。就像救护车说过的，他最好一次只处理一件事。

虽然根本不报以期待，他还是不得不专注于即将到来的婚礼仪式和狂博两派之间的和平条约。在小火种降临之前，还有一点时间，所以他现在必须鼓起勇气去履行他的职责。

撇去伤心的因素，他确实有些好奇他的婚礼将是什么样的。会有主持或者精英卫队的官方成员吗？一旦他们发现了他的肚子，又会是什么作态？他与霸天虎军阀结合，他会得到什么头衔，他们住在哪？

至少他很感激还有他的团队做伴，在他们周围他有安全感。

有些人认为，与某人开始新的生活是一件美妙的事，但可悲的是，擎天柱根本没有发现这一点。


	3. 安排

二部 第三章

通天晓耐心地站在办公室里，面对着身后的大窗户。御天敌正伏在办公桌上整理一些相关法律。

此刻他的处理器已经被与霸天虎领袖的最近一次会面的记忆所淹没。他虽然表面上不具备威胁性，但他的表现也觉得不是无害的——通天晓无论如何都不会让塞伯坦沦陷在他的手中。所以，他同意了他所提的条件，其中一个就是尊重他。听起来非常荒唐，尊重一个万恶不作的战争屠夫？这一定是塞伯坦史上最好笑的笑话了。

他还记得当时威震天望向自己的眼神满是得意，他的一举一动都在向通天晓证明他的胜利，而他的能量磁场也没有一开始那么的咄咄逼人了。要么是他善于掩饰他的真实情绪，要么他还没有真正产生破坏性的意图。

在军阀决定与通天晓谈论结婚仪式之前，光是文件的整理就已经持续了好几个周期。

“拜托。”通天晓有些无奈。“能再给他一点时间行吗？擎天柱还很年轻，他需要做好心理准备。”

“我很了解他，他是个聪明坚强的人。”威震天靠在椅子上说。“我怀疑他的适应性只不过算是个小问题。另外，一旦他和我安定下来，他就会得到他所需要的一切，那么他有什么可担心的呢？”

通天晓有些气恼。威震天根本没有意识到他对年轻的领袖所造成的伤害(无论是身体上和精神上的)。

“我不是指他的生理需求！”通天晓严肃地说。“我想说的是，你想要成为他的伴侣，你就得必须扮演好你的角色。把擎天柱当作一个相等的人，而不是你的私人财产！”

这稍稍引起了威震天的不快，他眯起视线。“我想我已经说的够多了，相信我，我对小领袖的意图是纯洁的。”

和一个欺诈之王讨论这些根本没有任何意义！不管他做了什么，他总是会回答，不断的重复一件事，好像他总是有理有据。

通天晓向前靠在桌子上，泄气地揉了揉额头。这次的“一对一”会议足够令他头痛好一阵子了。

“废话说完了吧。”威震天已经站起来了。“我想我们可以离开了，你的汽车人会很高兴知道我们达成了协议。”

通天晓对此没有异议。他听着那阵沉重的脚步声抵达门口时，他突然大声地说。“最后一件事，威震天。”

深邃的蓝色光学镜危险地瞪着在军阀面。“如果你敢伤害他，我想不需要再提醒你会发生什么事。”

威震天轻蔑地笑了。“相信我，通天晓。我会好好照顾你的小汽车人的。”

说完，他就离开了。

他只希望他能信守诺言。不仅是对于塞伯坦，还是擎天柱。

在经历了这么多恒星循环之后，他开始意识到，年轻的领袖有着不可估量的潜力，比任何人都具备击败威震天的实力，他成功带领一支团队将火种源归还塞伯坦，即使他们只是维修太空桥的修理工。

把他踢出汽车人学院是一个错误。如果没有那次的变故，他没准会成为一个伟大的精英卫队成员。

“长官，您在听吗？”

一个声音把他从他的沉思中唤醒。他俯视四周，看到御天敌站在他旁边，一脸困惑地拿着数据板。

“抱歉，御天敌”。他礼貌地说。“恐怕我不能再留下来听你的报告了。我还要参加一场会议。”

御天敌的表情似乎既沮丧又失望。“是关于擎天柱的对吧？”

通天晓不太想回答这个问题。他知道他和擎天柱关系不合，他也不想给他们带来任何麻烦。

通天晓将目光投向窗外。御天敌忍不住说。“长官，恕我直言，您不应该在那个低等的修理维修工身上浪费您的时间——像他那样的人已经造成了足够多的麻烦了，我不明白您为什么还去见他？”

“这不是你能插手的事，御天敌。”他严厉地回答。“擎天柱是塞伯坦未来的关键人物，我必须和他谈谈。”

御天敌抬头看着他的领袖，不确定他该怎么回答。他知道很难说服通天晓，但他也不喜欢让一个身份低等的家伙左右通天晓的想法。

“我想我已经说得非常明白了，我现在没有时间继续听你的演讲。你可以离开了。”

御天敌轻哼一声，但还是点头，转身走到门口。

就在他输入命令的时候打开门的时候，门另一边出现的tf把他差点吓一跳。

那是爵士，而他身后的，就是擎天柱那家伙！

两个tf主动让出一条道，御天敌过去的时候无视了爵士，但却对擎天柱深感厌恶，红蓝tf则一副不在乎的表情，实际上刚才也把擎天柱吓了一跳，他本以为他会羞愧地低下头来着。

不管怎样，御天敌只是哼了一声，继而离开了。

爵士站在他的身后，礼貌地敬礼。“指挥官！您要见的人来了。”

通天晓应声转过身来。“谢谢你，爵士。你可以离开了。”

爵士点了点头，在离开前，他轻轻地拍了拍的擎天柱肩膀，带着安心的微笑。

“指挥官。”擎天柱向前迈进。“再次见到您是我的荣幸。”

“你好，擎天柱。”通天晓象征性打招呼。“请坐，我们有很多事情需要讨论。”

一开始有种尴尬的沉默，擎天柱不确定他是否该开口说话。

“所以……”年轻的领袖还是选择主动打破沉默。“他说了什么？”

通天晓叹了口气。“完成了，他接受了我所有的条件，我也接受了他的一些条件，很明显，他们必须重新考虑，但到目前为止，他们还是可以接受的。我们已经签署了所有必要的文件。”

小领袖的光学镜闪烁着希望。“这是否意味着汽车人和霸天虎现在可以和平相处了？”

当通天晓点头时坐实他的想法是，擎天柱感到一阵喜悦掠过他全身。

“然而，直到你与他正式成为伴侣，它才会生效。”

小领袖的情绪突然跌至冰点。他知道这是不可避免的事情，但他无法适应成为威震天伴侣的事实。

最糟糕的是，这就是他出现在这里的原因。

“嗯……那，婚礼将如何举行呢？”擎天柱微弱地问道。

“威震天并不想单独用传统的汽车人仪式，所以他决定加入霸天虎传统的一小部分。”

“霸天虎传统？听起来就很糟糕。”

“仪式将在马克西姆要塞举行，我将亲自到场聆听你们的誓言，并在你们的文件上签署并承认你们成为合法的伴侣。为了纪念，我们为你们准备了一场宴会，你可以自行决定选择菜肴。”通天晓递给了擎天柱一个数据板，里面包含了不同的主菜、甜点和饮料，可根据他自己的喜好选择。

“威震天还建议加入一些传统的霸天虎菜肴。”他补充道。“在庆典结束后，会派一架航天飞机来迎接你们，把你们俩带到你准备生活的地方。”

“……我的新家？”擎天柱突然感到一阵悲伤，因为这就表示他不得不离开他们曾经共同居住多年的，温暖的家。“我要住在哪？”

“由于塞伯坦已经承认了威震天的地位，他获得了在霸天虎的专属城市，也就是卡隆的控制权和财产权。我想你们安家的地点应该是在他卡隆城北部的一处私人领地上。

他……他要住在卡隆吗？那里除了威震天外，还有其他危险的霸天虎？威震天到底是怎么想的！他不希望让他的小火种变成一个满脑子杀戮的畜生！

“我的团队呢？他们能和我一起去吗？”

通天晓点头。“这也已经安排好了。你的团员会有机会住在同一庄园里，或者在周边的某个地方。霸天虎没有权利伤害他们，因为他们的身份被卡隆认可了。

“我……我的小火种？”他把手按在腹甲上，小声地说。

通天晓意识到小领袖的不适，他尽量放轻态度。“他们完全受法律保护。别担心，擎天柱。我们也会确保你和你的幼生体不会受到任何伤害。”

他仍在担心小家伙们的未来。他们怎么能和像威震天那样凶残的怪物住在一起？还是在卡隆？这不是小火种该呆的地方，即使是霸天虎的小火种！他们的教育到底是个什么情况？他不想让他们上霸天虎学校(如果他们还有的话)，但他现在也没法把他们送回铁堡。

处理器此刻一片混乱，以至于他都快忘了此行的目的了。

“我还剩多少时间？”他艰难地抬起头。

“恐怕不多了。”通天晓叹了口气。“威震天希望尽快执行仪式，但他同意给你五个周期给你做好准备。”

在听到这个消息的时候，他的火种几乎冻结了。只有5个周期？！他知道自己很绝望，他曾天真会相信威震天至少还有一些常识！

果然，不能以一个汽车人的眼光看待这种人。一个自私自利的家伙从不会关心这样是否会影响其他人。

尤其是那些他亲自伤害过的人。

“我知道这很难处理，但我坚信你有足够的信念。”通天晓轻声地安慰。

“我……我真的很害怕。”年轻的领袖忍不住说。“我无时不刻幻想着等我回去后的下场。”

他努力不在通天晓面前表现得极度失态。

“……唯一我感到欣慰的是，这是一切都是为了塞伯坦。”他带着悲痛与决心看着汽车人指挥官。

通天晓感到一阵内疚。“普神永远与你在一起，擎天柱。”

年长的tf帮助他站起来，陪他走到门口，安慰的拍着他的肩膀。

“擎天柱。”

年轻的领袖再次对上他的目光。

“不要试图逞英雄。”

一阵刺痛击中了他的火种，他几乎要崩溃了，但通天晓却用骄傲的眼光看着他，说:

“因为你已经是了。”

救护车在修理一些工具的时候听到大门打开的声音。他抬起头朝声源看去，看到是擎天柱回来后，松了一口气。

不过，他看起来有点沮丧啊。

“嘿，孩子。”救护车试图尽愉快地打个招呼。“怎么样了？”

“就像预料好的那样。”他平淡地回答。他走到一个橱柜里去取能量块的时候仿佛特别劳累似的。

救护车盯着他的领袖。他看上去和出门前没什么两样，老实说，他以为回来的时候他的情况会恶化一点。令人惊讶的是，他看起来相当平静。

他把焊锡和各种金属碎片放下来，用一块清破布迅速地擦了擦手，然后走到擎天柱的位置。

“想聊聊吗？”医生轻声问道，擎天柱有些犹豫。“好吧。但是，你能叫上给其他人吗？”

救护车有些吃惊。提及到与威震天相关的事擎天柱总是退避三舍，更别说和大家一起谈论了。

“你确定吗？”他的脸上写满了担忧。然而，擎天柱只是面无表情地点了点头。“是的，救护车。这是你们都要知道的事。”

医生叹了口气。从现在起，他们必须参与擎天柱的生活。所以，他们需要时刻保持警惕。

之后，每个人得到救护车的指示聚集在客厅里，默默地坐在擎天柱周围，等着他的发言。

“威震天已经签署了和平条约。”

领袖开始解释道。

大黄蜂等人有点不敢相信。

“但是……只有在我……”

“什么？！为什么？”大黄蜂脱口而出，神情严肃地看着他的领袖。

“通天晓说，我们作为法律上认可的伴侣，将会永久的与霸天虎履行这项条约。”红蓝tf平静地解释道。

隔板已经放弃了抱怨。“仪式什么时候开始?”

“从现在开始，五个周期后。”

年轻人们满脸惊讶，而救护车却在愤怒和失望中摇了摇头。“那个炉渣应该给你更多的时间的。”

“我知道，但威震天说，他希望我们的仪式尽快举行。”

老实说，他本来就不期待这个仪式。但一切都已经安排好了，所以他也无能为力。

“婚礼将如何庆祝？我听说，在官方庆祝活动中，霸天虎和汽车人有不同的传统。”

“通天晓会到马克西姆斯要塞聆听我们的誓言，然后会有一场宴会。结束后，会一架特殊的航天飞机将会来迎接我们，带我们去卡隆，我们的新生活将从那里开始。”

“卡隆？！”所有人都不约而同打断了他的发言。“你说的是那个……霸天虎专区？”大黄蜂有些梗塞。“通天晓的处理器到底是怎么想的？！”

“我们不能让你住在卡隆！”救护车咆哮道。“谁知道那些该死的霸天虎的意图是什么，我们不能把你一个人留在一个充满他们的城市里！”

“即使威震天决定停战，还会有其他的霸天虎可能会伤害你。”警车也坐不住了。他很清楚擎天柱的魅力……尽管汽车人们都没有在卡隆生活过，既然能让威震天看中，那么他也相信那些霸天虎龌龊的想法。

“老大，还记得我们是一个团队吧，我们在这里是为了保护你，但这种充满了‘缺点的城市’对我们来说未免太过分了吧！”隔板大声说。

“根据通天晓的说法，我——也包括你们——会生活在威震天的私人领域中，就法律上而言，那些霸天虎不能拿我们怎么样。”擎天柱解释道。

其他四个人的目光有些飘忽不定。“擎天柱……你不觉得这有点……我不知道该怎么形容，像是我们入侵的感觉？”救护车问道。他认为，一个家庭的隐私也轮不到他们来插手。

擎天柱摇了摇头。“我不介意。此外，通天晓告诉我，因为那是威震天的领地，所以每个人都有足够的空间。”

这让每个人都松了一口气。他们从来没有去过卡隆，不过考虑到空间足够大，可以容纳四个维修工，一个载机体和两个幼生体，那也没什么好说的了

“我们还能回到铁堡吗？”大黄蜂问道。

擎天柱叹了口气，这也是他比较消极的原因之一。即使是通天晓同意，但以威震天的性格，这个问题毫无疑问是不能。

“我们不能确定，大黄蜂。”救护车帮忙掩饰道。

年轻的领袖沉默了一小会儿。“嗯，我想就就这么多了。对不起，我需要打个盹了。”说完，擎天柱站了起来，很快就回到了他的房间。

他躺在床上。五天时间根本不足以让他为他的新生活做好心理准备！

威震天可能相当期待，但擎天柱却不这么认为。谁知道军阀会不会又像以前一样半当中改变主意。

有时，他总是不断地埋怨自己，如果曾经没有进入那艘飞船，那么之后的结局是否有些不同。

看起来他的人生已经被安排得非常明白了……


	4. 好日子

二部 第四章

对他来说，五天的时间不足以为他不可避免的命运做好心理准备。由于源源不断的压力，他甚至无法正常充电，而这一切的始作俑者，都得归咎于那个威震天。

期间，通天晓公开了汽车人和霸天虎之间的和平条约，先前还为此抱怨过汽车人，都在欢呼和赞扬他的明智决定。

然而，没有人知道真正的英雄是谁。

当然，通天晓提到了两个派系间两人的关系，但他从未透露过其中一个是擎天柱。

那些越来越极端的想法侵入他的处理器。在这几个周期内，他将会与霸天虎的领袖结合。他将与一个他曾发誓要消灭的人，他的死敌，一个享受着他的汽车人同胞痛苦的怪物联系在一起。

他叹了口气。他真的很难不去想那么多，就像他曾被指派修理的太空桥一样。而这次他不得不完成的另一项工作——他试图催眠自己，这里面不会涉及任何个人事务，只涉及政治事务。

没人规定我必须爱他，年轻的领袖平静地提醒自己。是的，他将会成为威震天的伴侣，但这并不意味着他必须承认威震天会成为他的伴侣。

他不关心他是否每天保持光鲜亮丽，对威震天而言，擎天柱远离所有的汽车人，就是最符合他心意的事。

他真的太累了。在离开前，他只吃了两份能量块。

几周前，爵士来到他们的家，把他的团队集合起来带去马克西姆要塞。显然，通天晓已经预订了一家高档水疗中心（the Crystal Cove），为今晚的仪式做好准备。

这就是他出现在这里的原因。整具机体浸泡在温暖的溶剂池中，处理器在舒适的包裹下处于暂时的放松状态。

小火种很快出世，即使他应该感到害怕，至少也会担心，但实际上他却波澜不惊。因为此刻他所有的忧虑和苦痛都被他和威震天的婚礼搅得一团乱。

他的思绪被敲门声中断了。一个粉与淡紫相间的小女孩从往里面偷看了一样，直到她的蓝色光学镜与擎天柱迎面撞上。

“啊！很抱歉打扰了，先生。但你的时间到了。现在，我们必须让你到隔壁房刷上第一层漆。”她打了个招呼推开身后的门，从水槽里拿着几块布。

擎天柱会意地点了点头，抓住他坐的小凳子的扶手，以支撑他站起来。在女性tf的帮助下，他成功地走到洗涤架的白色瓷砖上，清凉的空气接触到他温暖的机体，使他下意识颠抖了一下。

“感觉到神清气爽了吗？”女孩仔细地替他擦干电镀层上所有的溶剂。

“是的，我现在感觉更轻松了。”擎天柱笑着撒了个慌。

“太好了！”她兴奋地介绍道。“我们的水疗中心只有最优质的产品。在我们为你做完抛光和粉刷后，今晚所有的客人一定都会爱上这位美丽的火伴的！”

擎天柱苦笑。是的，除了我，除了我之外，所有人都是这么想的。

“好了。这边走，先生。我的同伴们已经在等你了。“女人温柔地引导他穿过一扇门，走进一间满是其他女人的房间，她们纷纷手持着化妆道具等候着他的到来。

“真是一个幸运的新人呢，今晚会和谁结婚呢？”其中一个人友好的问道。

“是的！我想让他的伴侣对今夜的他感到非常震惊！”那个陪着擎天柱的女孩回答。

房间里的女人都有说有笑地把他围成一团。“别担心，亲爱的！我们是专业人士。等我们结束后，连你自己都不敢承认这是你！”

擎天柱只是冷冷地笑着，走到一个小平台上，让员工帮忙把机体清理干净。

当这些女性tf正在工作时，擎天柱不禁想知道他的队友们此刻在做什么。

他想象着在洗澡时间里到处乱跑的大黄蜂，或者是脾气暴躁的救护车在按摩过程中责骂这些工作人员压错了关节，还有隔板，被一群女孩子围着的时候害羞地扭动。

这些想法每次总能起到安抚的作用。

所有的汽车人都汇聚于马克西姆要塞，试图窥探那对“以和平的名义结盟的新人”。来自世界各地的tf来到这座城市只为见证这场战争的辉煌结束。

纵观整个历史，塞伯坦可从未有过如此规模巨大的结盟仪式，无数的汽车人围绕在堡垒间，向高墙后面的新人发出欢呼和鼓励的话语。

当然，他们听不见，但他们还是这样做了。

这对“夫妻”建立起两个派系间一种永久性的和平状态不仅是一个事实，最引人注目的，而是自那场战争以来，第一次在塞伯坦见证下所诞生的最为正式的狂博联盟。每个人都很好奇，以至于全区的记者要求征得通天晓直播整个仪式的许可。

通天晓选择与一些值得信赖的人组织了这场仪式，当然，也事先咨询过了擎天柱。至于威震天，他更喜欢优先考虑年轻的领袖。军阀是个无耻的炉渣，有时候就连通天晓也无法猜测他的真实想法，只知道他会不择手段得到他想要的东西。

他唯一尊重他的意见，是他在整个庆祝活动中加入汽车人和霸天虎传统的请愿书。

通常在这种重要的日子里，汽车人夫妇间允许在仪式前花点时间呆在一起，以便于使他们尽量保持冷静，并需要的时候适当的做一些安排。他们需要从他们的亲朋好友那而获得更多的支持，作为新生活美好的开端。

然而，在婚礼仪式开始前，霸天虎不允许与即将结合的伴侣会面。据悉，这会给人带来厄运的，因此新人们不得不等到他们在祭坛上相遇后才能真正的在一起。

并且，霸天虎有着非常严格的着装规范。扮演Conjux的角色必须穿戴上战斗级的盔甲以彰显力量和统治地位，而扮演Endura的角色则必须佩戴有水晶宝石的装饰物来展示美丽和顺从。

当汽车人在仪式上诉说誓言时，霸天虎只需要在观众面前签署法律文件。根据新人们的需求，两个派系间的关系可以是公开的，也可以是私人的。

仪式结束后，霸天虎的新人会立即退到一间特殊的密室，在无人打搅的情况下，他们可以通过各种方式结合火种。

这与汽车人的习俗是截然不同的。通常会在仪式后举行一场宴会，所有的客人都可以为这对刚结成的夫妇赠送礼物和欢呼，一起分享他们的幸福。直到聚会结束，这对夫妇才会回到他们的专属房间按各自的心意进行火种融合。

一方面，不同派系拥有不同的亲密仪式。

在汽车人新婚之宴上，每有人为这对夫妇献上一杯高淳，他们都会表示欣喜地接受，这代表欢聚和团圆。

另一方面，霸天虎夫妇会互相赠送他们在过去战斗中所赢得的“战利品”。他们认为自己是战斗种族，因此，被赋予武器，从其他受害者身上取下的零件，甚至是他们自己的盔甲，都见怪不怪。

两派间分别有着不同的习俗和信仰，但通天晓成功地将两种派系的传统融合到一起，以达到双方满意的结果。当然，他也适当的修改了其中几项，并表示这场仪式是私人的，不希望给擎天柱带来更多的压力。

最后一次检查文件的时候，汽车人指挥官的注意力就被一则通讯打断了。

“又怎么了？”通天晓疲惫地问道。

“通天晓长官，这里是夜莺！”一个女人正用甜美的声音向他打招呼。“我只是想告诉您Endura已经准备好了！”

他瞥了一眼桌子边上的闹钟，注意到仪式很快就要开始了，他还想着私下再和擎天柱聊聊呢。

“谢谢你，夜莺。我马上就到。”

指挥官叹着气。他有时多么希望这个可怜的小领袖还有其他选择，不是牺牲自己的未来的那种。当然，他相信擎天柱，知道他是一个勇敢而忠诚的人。然而这也是令通天晓感到最为代价惨痛的，不仅浪费了一个未来汽车人指挥官的候选人，还让其被迫成为霸天虎暴君的新娘。

但既然他已经做好决定，他会给予擎天柱一些方便的特权。这本不是通天晓该做的事，但他把擎天柱看得非常特殊，他想要尽一切努力来保护他。

是的，他会确保他们和他的后代不会受到任何伤害。他必须确保擎天柱在霸天虎中的地位，即使只是在头衔上。他会派去汽车人的官方教师监督他的小火种教育情况，以防止不健康的霸天虎式教育侵占他们的代码。

擎天柱经历了很多，所以通天晓认为，是时候让他好好休息一下了。也许当他的小火种诞生后，他的情况会好转一点。以威震天的经济和地位，他和他的“家庭”一定可以得到最舒适的生活。

他只希望一切如此。

通天晓从办公室里走出来，来到另一间房，猜测擎天柱和他的团队已经准备好了。

每个人都忍不住盯着擎天柱。

谁能想到通天晓的衣着品味这么棒！

“哇……”大黄蜂的光学镜锁定在他的领袖的装装束上。“老大，你……看起来，相当令人瞩目！”

“确实。”警车点头表示同意。“你看起来很优雅。”

擎天柱同时也被自己的装束所吸引，差点忘了感谢朋友们的赞美。通天晓今晚为他挑选的装饰品的华丽程度令他感到吃惊。

他穿着一件精致的红色斗篷，斗篷的边缘和底部都绣有金色的图案，胸针上还刻有汽车人的标志。在他的手腕上裹着金手镯，上面附着不起眼小钻形的红宝石，戴在他头上的是一顶设计精美，中间镶有红宝石的小金王冠。

在这一切的衬托下，他的电镀层看起来几乎闪耀着光辉，加上不久前被涂上的香蜡，他的机体散发着诱人的芳香。在房间里的人造光的映射下，仿佛神圣不可侵犯。

“你看起来英俊极了，先生！”其中一名工作人员用一种刺耳的声音赞扬了他，与她的搭档分享了赞许的目光。

“我希望我能像他一样引人注目……”隔板有些害羞的咕哝着。

擎天柱终于从惊讶的恍惚中走出来，转过身看着他。“你在说什么呢，隔板，你自己也不赖啊！”

他没有说谎，他的朋友们看起来和他差不多。虽然他们并没有配备像他这样花哨的装饰品，但工作人员还是对他们进行抛光打蜡和喷漆，直到他们看起来就像刚下流水线一样。

通天晓在外敲了敲门。

“我可以进来吗？”

一名女性tf来到门口向汽车人指挥官敞开了大门，带着甜蜜的微笑接见他。

“长官！我们需要为您服务些什么？”

擎天柱和他的朋友们闻声立即转过身敬礼。

通天晓轻声地笑了。“不必这么拘谨，擎天柱。”

每个人看起来有些不自在，因为他们已经习惯了在通天晓目前表现得规规矩矩，但现在他要求他们随意些……不管怎样，他们还是选择放松一点。

通天晓很高兴看到他穿着他特意为他挑选的精美饰品。“你喜欢这些装饰品吗？”

擎天柱笑道。“是的，长官。我真的很喜欢他们。”他伸展双臂掀起斗篷，转了一圈。“谢谢您。”

“我的荣幸。”通天晓礼貌地回答。他走到擎天柱身后，在镜子前按上擎天柱的肩膀。“我只想帮助那些善良且愿意牺牲自己的人。你本该得到比这个更好的待遇，擎天柱。”

擎天柱对这些话有些受宠若惊，同时也感到很悲伤。在他成为汽车人指挥官的那一天，他多么希望也是穿着这样的斗篷。当然，如果那一天真的会来的话。

在选择配饰时，通天晓尊重了霸天虎的传统。然而，他还决定加入了一些红色宝石(汽车人文化的特色)和一件斗篷给他……遮蔽隐私。他知道擎天柱想要一些东西来隐藏他的腹部，在场的人不会希望多管闲事的记者和媒体机器人，谈论他或未婚先孕的事。关于仪式的流言蜚语已经够多了。

通天晓轻轻把擎天柱拉过面对面，年轻的领袖困惑的看着他。年长的tf叹了口气，不知道该用哪些正确的话语来表达他对自己的下属感到多么自豪。

“擎天柱。”他说。“我……想让你知道，精英卫队，和我，作为汽车人指挥官，为你的牺牲感到骄傲，我们非常感激你。你已经证明自己是一个有价值的领导者，汽车人的英雄。你做到了别人从古至今都做不到的事，击败威震天，将他带回了塞伯坦。”

擎天柱的光学镜稍微睁大了。

“然而……那依然不能让我们从遭受了数百万年的折磨中解放出来。但是……”他坚定地盯着他的光学镜。“你将会改变这一切。听我说，擎天柱，你的荣誉赢得了我的尊重。今天你将会开始新的生活，一个你，我，我们都没有预料到的新的生活。但你必须记住。今天，你的光荣会载入历史，作为一名汽车人，以人民的名义牺牲了他自己的一切。无论你在多么遥远的地方，我将永远陪伴于你。”

他把手抵在擎天柱的火种室的位置。

年轻的领袖因极度震惊而失语。通天晓指挥官……他说了什么？他是在鼓励他吗？还是只是再正常不过的对下属的嘱咐？

不管怎样，他已经被打动了。这是他第一次得到了真正的支持，毫不夸张的说，通天晓的赞扬几乎成了他黑暗的一道曙光。

“我……长官，我……”擎天柱的能量磁场几乎要被喜悦和温暖的光芒所淹没。

汽车人指挥官微微一笑，轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀。“你是一个伟大的战士，擎天柱。永远不要忘记这一点。”

擎天柱急忙摆正姿态，端正地敬了个礼。“我的荣幸，长官。”

在那之后，房间里沉默了一会儿。通天晓再也没有别的话说了，擎天柱正忙着的收拾情绪。

“所以……”大黄蜂主动打破了沉默。“现在该怎么办？”

救护车叹着气。“我们还得等待客人到达，然后我们才会被带到圣坛。”

维修小队的人压根就没见过马克西姆要塞的正厅。那曾经一直是他们只能在梦中才能触碰到的东西，因为他们的职业不足以进入汽车人总部，除了偶尔去通天晓办公室的时候被指派修复一座新的太空桥的时候。

但，普神，那些建筑真的很高大！他们确信，就连方舟都可以在这自由穿梭！露天台上挂满了的紫色和红色的锦旗，分别印有两派的标志；房间的角落里以及所有为客人准备的长椅边缘布满了五彩缤纷的有机花；天花板上挂着别致的硅晶吊灯，明亮的黄色灯光为整个大厅带来了优雅的氛围。

维修小队们正忙着欣赏周围布置的场景，随后才注意到会场堆满了陌生的tf。当然，作为一个“私人”仪式，肯定拥有很多客人。

霸天虎的领袖威震天将与一名汽车人联姻，这是一个无人想错过的仪式。许多已经到达的tf的身份都不为人所知，但维修小队猜测他们要么是重要的政治家，要么是通天晓的朋友。

他们可以看到钛师傅、感知器和树神（bw角色）在离他们不远处的长凳上聊天；御天敌在指挥一群迷你金刚；爵士在一个角落里和一名工作人员交谈；杯子在那边向给一群训练有素的学员们发放命令；他们也在一群熙熙攘攘的汽车人当中发现了补天士，红色警报，撑天臂和飞过山。

他们认识的人很少，这让他们感到不安。当有霸天虎抵达时，周围的气氛瞬间凝固了。

率先进来的是红蜘蛛，他一边嘲笑着汽车人一边观察着大厅里的装饰。第二个是闪电，用不感兴趣的目光扫视着周围，令人惊讶的是，他一直在控制着他的脾气。最后一个是螺母，因为有威震天的命令在先，尽管那些汽车人对他的块头感到恐惧，但他也只是小声恐吓他们。

然而，威震天并没有和他们一起进来。这也是仪式的一部分吗？也许这又是一个把戏，为了让每个人都被这个所谓的“仪式”分心？

“嘿，伙计们！”大黄蜂悄声说。“威震天不在这。”

这使得几个维修工把注意力全都集中在那三个高层霸天虎身上。

“的确如此。”救护车不安地看向四周。

“你不觉得可疑吗？如果他计划了某种秘密的攻击怎么办？”

“你认为他真的冒得起这个风险吗？”警车低声问道。“也许他也是刚刚准备好，这毕竟是他的仪式。”

大黄蜂感到非常不舒服。有趣的是，平常威震天不在的时候，他总是逍遥自在，但现在，他却让他充满了恐惧。

“老大在哪儿？为什么我们不能和他在一起？”他紧张地问。

“这违背了传统，孩子。”救护车发着牢骚。“他就在那扇门后面的某个地方，只有等仪式开始的时候，他才能出来。”

“你不觉得时间太久了吗？”隔板摸了摸肚子。“我开始有点饿了……”

“我不知道。也许还要等着通天晓的到来。”

在那之后没人再吭声，他们只能随着人群走向自己的位置。作为新人的“直接”家庭之一，维修小队被允许坐在离圣坛很近的长椅上，正好在议会成员的后面。

整个大厅只有三位霸天虎，即使为他们安排了足够尺寸的长凳，他们还是不太愿意接触那些“肮脏的汽车人臭虫”。

直到最后，威震天才终于出现在众人眼前。当强大的军阀步入到充满装饰的圣坛上时，人群中传来一阵惊讶和恐惧的喘息。他灼热的目光扫视着每一个汽车人，直到他发现了擎天柱的朋友们，他短暂的瞪了一眼，然后就移开了视线。

当通天晓也跟着进来的时候，大家都松了一口气。他穿着一件奢华的海蓝披风，上边饰有白色纤导绒毛，手上握着通天之锤，他的电镀层在黄色灯光照耀下而闪闪发光。

人群顺着他的到来各自回到指定的位置，直到大厅完全安静下来。

修理小队彼此都有些坐立不安，通常这个时候他们的小领袖一定会站出来安慰他们。但现在已经太晚了，仪式即将举行。

乐队演奏的小号从露天台传来，宣布着仪式正式开始。

人群忽的站起来，面对大厅入口处的大门，每个人都带着期待的目光注视着即将成为威震天伴侣的人。然而这只会让擎天柱的朋友感到比以前更加紧张。

他们透过人群间彼此的间隙，只见由两名精英守卫在前领头，庄重地将门拉开，展露出那道在红地毯衬托下的华丽身影。

有几处喘息声和敬畏的低语夹杂，每个人都在微笑着打量那个可爱又英俊的小汽车人。年轻的领袖独自一人，面无表情地拿着一束红白混搭的有机花沿着过道缓缓而来。

有些人说这是过于紧张，但擎天柱的朋友们更加清楚。他很害怕，很悲伤，也很痛苦，他们都很清楚，如果他不想在客人中引起任何麻烦，他就必须保持镇静。

尤其是对于那些霸天虎。

威震天带着邪恶的笑容。小领袖甚至还没有到达圣坛前，他就已经能感觉到征服的胜利了！他最强烈的欲望就摆在眼前，他几乎迫不及待地想把这个迷人的汽车人标记，作为他的……

冷静点……他当然可以轻易地抓住漂亮的小领袖，除非其他人在此之前阻止他……但是没有。他想要好好利用这份权利，就像他喜欢激怒通天晓，随意杀死一些汽车人一样，但如果他想要得到属于他的一切，那他就不得不等待仪式结束。毕竟他是一个非常有耐心的人。

他用充满侵略性的目光观察着他未来的“妻子”，他在电镀层在灯光下闪耀着宝石般的光芒，那些美丽的装饰品使他看起来像个值得称道的霸天虎女王。普神，他已经忍无可忍地想要触碰一下那具漂亮的机体……

当擎天柱越来越接近圣坛时，他紧紧抓住花束，开始轻微地颤抖，向普神祈祷。

他现在不看向任何人，他羞愧于这场仪式，尽管他很清楚迟早要这么做的。

于是，他深深地吸了一口气，鼓起勇气抬起头。

……普神，他又做了什么？他站在仅仅距离军阀几米的地方，擎天柱就有些傻眼了。

他什么时候又变大了？！

看起来又是在他不知道(也不想知道)的情况下把机体做了什么样的升级，看起来简直……相当具有威胁性。他的电镀层不在覆盖着以前那般光滑的灰色金属，他原本都快习惯了，但现在那些光滑的部分一下子被锋利的边角所替代，使得威震天整个的危险度又上升一个水平。  
（这里老威应该是塞伯坦形态了）

很快，擎天柱在乐队演奏的最后一曲旋律终了的时候在圣坛前停了下来。

通天晓抬手指示客人坐下。人群发出一阵乱哄哄的声音，然后又再次安静了下来。

“汽车人和霸天虎今日齐聚一堂。”通天晓说。“让我们为擎天柱和威震天陛下在这场神圣的联盟中献上祝福的火种。”

演讲才刚刚起了个头，擎天柱却越来越紧张。他试图通过观察周围的环境来分散自己的注意力，他看到威震天的属下站在离他们的领袖不太远的地方，同时也看到御天敌和爵士站在同样的位置上，离通天晓不足几米远的的地方，这让他或多或少有点安全感。

“如你所见，这并不单单是一次平凡的结合。”通天晓的演说再次引起了他的注意，他的火种咯噔一响。不过究其原因，他又说为了什么而紧张呢？反正整个塞伯坦迟早会知道威震天的伴侣是谁，他又有什么可躲藏的。

“今天，随着两个彼此相爱的人结合，象征着曾是两派种族之间毁灭性的战争终结。”

人群中发出一阵小小的欢呼，掌声和赞美源源不断传来。

年长的tf再次抬手，等待着噪音消失。“我想向擎天柱表达我的感激之情。”年轻的领袖在听到他的名字时看着通天晓。

“他当之无愧于汽车人之名，为全体人民做出了最伟大的牺牲。最重要的是，这是以塞伯坦的名义。”

威震天不耐烦地发出一声低沉的咆哮，通天晓朝他射了一记眼刀，迫于仪式威震天也不好当场发作。

客人们的目光仿佛灼烧着他，即使他试图通过安慰自己朋友们在担心自己，但他仍然很难坚持这种信念。

他多么希望此刻可以进行能通讯。他想向他们询问一些明智的建议，或者至少可以和他们说上话。但因为碍于仪式的举行，通讯链接已经被禁用，他不敢冒险这么做。

普神，他甚至不知道仪式后还计划了什么活动！他只知道通天晓已经成功地融合了霸天虎和汽车人传统，而且通天晓也没有对他讲清楚。万一威震天也参与了这个决定呢？

擎天柱有点郁闷，他其实挺希望能被重视的。

“现在，是时候让我们的新人接受他们的结合信物了。”通天晓向他的两个下属点头宣布，爵士和御天敌分别捧着一块红色的软金属垫快步走向擎天柱和威震天。

“嘿，OP。”爵士小心翼翼地释放出他的能量磁场，为他提供了一些安慰。“你感觉怎么样？”

“紧张……”擎天柱直接回答。他盯着垫子上的东西，那是一种外形像笔的装置，上面带有微弱的蓝光。“那是什么？”他好奇地问。

“哦，这只是一道程序而已。”黑白tf热情地回答。“我需要用它给你刻上符号。”说完，爵士示意他把手放垫子上面。

“刻上符号？”擎天柱有点好奇，爵士便开始在他的无名指上刻着什么。

“是的。这是每一个机器人结合的时候必须做的。”爵士解释道。擎天柱可以看到，他手指上的符号散发着炽热的光芒。

他偷偷朝身边看去，御天敌也在对威震天做同样的事样，只不过御天敌的表情如同被一群有机体团团包围了一样。

“好了，都结束了。”爵士总结道。他收回装置，把成果展示给擎天柱看。在回到通天晓身边之前，他拍上他的肩，微笑着。

擎天柱苦笑着。他猜，他的手指上印上的铭文，他将与威震天形成正式且公开的联系。

都结束了。

这就是他现在的生活。

御天敌和爵士退居到一旁。老汽车人最后瞥了一眼这对夫妻，当他看到他的敌人脸上沾沾自喜的微笑时，他隐忍着说出了最后一句话。

“让我们为他们的幸福与健康祈祷吧，愿普神永远陪伴他们。“通天晓高举通天之锤。“我以普里姆斯和塞伯坦的名义，宣布这两名变形金刚正式结合在一起！”

当锤柄重重砸在地板上时，乐队开始演奏出一种更加快乐的旋律。

小领袖艰难地转过身来，他还在设法保持镇静。许多客人在他面前大声鼓掌，他朋友们也在鼓掌，但他们根本没有半点喜悦之情。

他没有注意到礼炮发出的巨响。他一心只想着逃离。

旁边突然传来一阵轰鸣，太近了，以至于很难忽视。他抬头一看，发现威震天在以一种自鸣得意的假笑接近他。

“你是不是得陪我穿过过道，夫人？”军阀向他伸出手臂，这只能起到不断刺激小领袖的作用，但擎天柱还是忍住了想扇他一巴掌的冲动，看着他前面伸出的手臂，他悲叹一声，强迫自己把手攀附在威震天的手臂上。

威震天倍感意外，同时也非常高兴。他站直身子，然后走下圣坛，带着他的“妻子”一同走向人群。

当他们穿过欢呼的人群时，军阀稍微弯腰向他的伴侣低声说。“其实根本就没有那么困难的，不是吗？”他的语气很温柔，好像是故意在给擎天柱施压一样。“我们终于又在一起了，你将会一直陪伴在我身边，永远。”

擎天柱不甘心地扭过头。“闭嘴，我这么做又不是为了你！”

“确实，小领袖。”威震天调侃道。“但你却做到了。”

年轻的领袖不想再反驳，他们终于到达了大厅的大门的时候，有两名学员为他们打开了大门，迎面而来的是更多在欢呼的tf。

擎天柱在震耳欲聋的播放器和各种媒体闪光灯的洗礼小有些头晕眼花，即使这样，威震天最后的话语依旧深深烙印在领袖的处理器中。

【但你却做到了】

宴会比仪式本身更放松一点。也许是因为美食和表演可以暂时帮他或者是客人们放松心态。

东厅被选为表演舞台，这是一个相当不错的房间。色彩斑斓的装饰灯被放置在各个角落，与夜间塞伯坦的月光融合为该场提供了一种优雅且和谐的氛围。

有人为他们特地安排了一个位置，擎天柱从这个角度可以辨认出他所知的几个熟人。最靠近他的人分别是通天晓，御天敌，爵士，和其他几名委员会的成员，汽车人指挥官偶尔会注意擎天柱，以确保他没事。另一边被他的朋友们所占据了，他们几乎全程都在盯着他，中间偶尔也会交换几句话。不管怎样，他们总是时刻保持警惕，以防他们的领袖不测。

在其他桌上，擎天柱看到撑天臂用一种相当怀疑的眼神看着威震天，但他当时并没有其他想法。他还看到了啰嗦和飞过山，补天士以及他本人的团队，红蜘蛛，闪电和螺母则在一个幽静的角落里互相争论。

他瞥了一眼威震天，他正举着高脚杯喝着那些高档的能量液。他猜测不出威震天的想法，他也不想知道——此刻他可能正对他有着某种病态扭曲的想法。

“告诉我，小汽车。”军阀打断了他的沉默。“你认为你能躲到我多久？”

擎天柱甚至懒得再刻意压低声线。“足够长，你可以自己去数。”

威震天无所谓的假笑着。很好，这意味着他的小领袖还没有失去他最喜欢的个性。

他摇晃着高脚杯说。“我得承认，即使要找到你的藏身之处也并不是那么容易，我可是花了很长时间才发现你在哪里。”

“你真可悲。”擎天柱厌恶地望着别处。

他的……丈夫——他讨厌这么称呼——发出了可恨的笑声。

“的确如此。但现在，我已经得到你了，而你——或者任何人——都不可能阻止我夺回我想要的东西。”他把一种手伸进擎天柱的斗篷里，轻轻地抚摸。

年轻的领袖低头看着那只曾有多少次令他倍受折磨罪恶的手。仿佛此刻的他们只是一对普通的伴侣，他们背后也不存有长期的虐待。

最糟糕的是，他的小火种似乎在回应那只手。更确切地说，他们认出了那只手的能量特征。

小家伙们在电镀层下欢快地踢着腿，比以前还要活跃许多。“我恨你。”擎天柱试图忽略小家伙们的举动。“我也不需要你。”

“你可能不想要我的触摸，”威震天调笑道。“但我的小火种需要。现在，作为你的伴侣，我有权宣称他们是我的。即使你永远不会对我有这种感情，我也相信你会尽心尽力去爱他们。”

擎天柱一时语塞。……他是对的，即使他不能阻止暴君把他变成流水线加工厂，他也总比他们的父亲更珍爱他们。

“你为什么不试着放松一下，享受一次呢？节目就快开始了……”军阀终于释放了他的肚子，将注意力转向了会场的中央。

好奇心能暂时剃去不愉快的对话，擎天柱也跟着转身去看向中央，一群音乐家正架着椅子调整他们的乐器。

这是通天晓的安排，还是威震天的？

不管是谁的决定，他都松了一口气。他一直以为霸天虎的习俗通常会比较奇怪且危险，但有些音乐不至于会伤害到任何人。

就在这时，他听到了他身边传来一阵小小的咳嗽，他差点吓了一跳。

“一切安好？”警车问道。虽然他的朋友不是第一次来看望他了，但依然使擎天柱抱有一点安全感。

小领袖叹息道。“情况越来越糟了。”他低声说。“他已经开始和我搭话了。”

警车谨慎地望向军阀。幸运的是，他的注意力不在他们身上。“你为什么不和我们一起坐一会儿呢？”

“我倒希望我可以。”擎天柱苦涩地回答。“但我应该和我的‘伴侣’一起享受这个节目，如果不那么做，对这些音乐家和客人来说，这可能是一种冒犯。”

警车忧心忡忡地点头。“我有时候真的很希望我能代替你。很遗憾，我唯一能做的就是祝你好运，并且时刻保护你。”

在那之后，他的伴侣又挽着他逛遍了几乎整个会场，直到他气喘吁吁地坐在一张大而舒适的椅子上等着恢复体力。

期间为了分散注意力，擎天柱把目光对准了无名指上的字形。它还在散发着炽热的闪光，直到刚才他都没能好好观察一下。

这不像是用油漆印上的，他试着刮了一下，没有掉漆的迹象，看起来更像是一种生物光，就像那些经过升级的人造生物一样。人类通常把它称之为“纹身”。

他还注意到它并不是普通字形，应该不是属于他目前已知的字形。或者更具体地说，这是，一个名字。爵士在他的手上刻下的应该是古塞伯坦时的字形。他只能猜测——并且对军阀来说也是一样——应该是对方的名字。

很奇怪，他以前从未听说过这个传统。也许这也是霸天虎文化的一部分？

他的好奇心不足以让他忘却过去的烦恼，很快他就发现自己在不知不觉地盯着客人们，他们似乎都在享受着音乐和准备好的美食。

每个人，除了他。

擎天柱叹了口气。普神，这将是一个漫长的夜晚。

他不知道过多久了，但绝对还不够快。

晚会似乎从来没有结束过，音乐家们演奏的歌曲越来越多，许多客人都在跳舞，有些人在桌子上安静地聊天，而另一些人则喝了个烂醉，这场聚会上几乎到处都是他从未见过的人。

最糟糕的是，他还必须和威震天分享汽车人一个的古老仪式。当他年轻的时候，还没有任何烦恼，觉得它还有点有趣，但现在他不得不和他最讨厌的家伙来做，他只感到恶心和羞愧。

他们要分享一杯高档的能量液，他俩还要同时喝了它，很好，这样他就不得不站在长凳上，到达和军品一样的高度，而他们的脸相距只有几英寸，他无法忍受这份气息，威震天只是挑衅地看着他。

他现在真的只想揍上那张英俊的脸，即使他的拳头会被威震天轻易挡住，可他却不能当着所有客人的面，尤其更不能当着那三个危险的霸天虎的面。

他唯一想做的就是呆在那，无视威震天的存在，然后一个人好好消化今晚的信息。

就在他正打算这样做的时候，他感觉到一具更大的机体越来越接近，那只熟悉的大手爬到了他的大腿上，充满暗示性的爱抚和揉捏斗篷柔软的布料。

“我相信现在该是属于我们的夜晚的时候了，你不觉得吗，我亲爱的夫人？”他的目光里充满了令他厌恶的欲望。

“想都别想！”

威震天的引擎发出舒适的鸣音，他更贴近擎天柱的后背，手上的动作一刻都不带停的，并且还有更露骨的趋势。“嗯……如果你不想去我们的房间，我们也可以在这里做。”

“你处理器进水银了吗？!”擎天柱突然喊道，幸运的是，奏乐的声响足以覆盖他的声音，因此没有一个客人注意到他们。

威震天被他的伴侣的反应逗乐了。“怎么了？我以为你宁愿在这里做，也不想回到我们房间。”

擎天柱愣了一下，那个炉渣又在耍他！

不，他这次绝对不会再因为威震天的诡计而妥协。

“我不是这个意思。”

威震天咧嘴一笑。“来吧，小领袖。我们已经有一段时间没接触过了。”他又试着伸手去抓他的手臂。“难道你不想让我和孩子们接触一下吗？”

擎天柱立即甩开他的手。“你又想强迫我是吗？！”

通天晓眼尖地发现那对新婚夫妇开始争吵起来，从擎天柱的表情来看，他知道军阀又想做些伤害他的企图。

“请原谅我一个循环。”他礼貌地对坐在另一边的人说，站起来穿过跳舞的人群和喝得半醉的汽车人们。

指挥官走到他们身后的时候轻咳了一声。两个人同时转过身来看着他，擎天柱几乎想就地打个洞钻进去了，而威震天只是不以为然的露出一贯的假笑。

“威震天，擎天柱。希望你们玩得开心，你喜欢这里的一切吗？”

擎天柱点点头。“当然，长官。能量液非常美味，乐队的演奏也很华丽。”他强迫自己微笑。虽然威震天的行为让他感到不安，但他现在很高兴通天晓出现在他面前。

“我觉得还不错。”威震天敷衍道。“虽然我很想留下来，但我认为我们应该休息了。”

通天晓瞥了一眼年轻的领袖，很明显看出了他的不适。“时间还早，乐队还没有完成演奏。你为什么不再呆一会儿呢？”他没有错过威震天对他的敌视。“如果你需要，我可以再提供一些更高级的饮品。”

“不用了。”威震天扯过一旁的小领袖。“我的妻子已经很疲惫了，明天的新生活还在等着我们呢，所以我想和他好好休息一下。”

显然威震天并不打算因为他的百般阻挠改变他的想法。

按规矩，通天晓也无话可说，只好绕过站在霸天虎身旁。“你最好小心点。”他以擎天柱听不到的声音说。“给我听好了。如果你敢伤害他，我就会把他和他的幼生体带走。明白了吗？”

威震天危险的缩小光学镜，粗暴地推开他。“我相信你已经说过上百次了。”他稍稍改变了一下态度。“现在告诉我，我们的临时住处在哪？”

原本威震天今晚就可以把擎天柱和他的团队带到他在卡隆的私人庄园，但通天晓已经下令在马克西姆要塞开设了一间房，一开始是为了擎天柱的舒适度着想的。他认为年轻的领袖参加完宴会后会很累，不应该急急忙忙直接赶往卡隆，他可以在这里休息一晚，然后第二天再离开也不迟，而且同时还能密切监视威震天的一举一动。

通天晓无可奈何的叹了口气。“我会派人来护送你。”

威震天的引擎发出满意呼啸声。可怜的老通天晓还在天真的以为可以保护他的小领袖，虽然这个充满神秘的要塞并不是他理想的征服之地，但通天晓一定不希望他把小领袖带回自己的船上。

行吧，那就换另一种方式。

当通天晓呼叫下属的时候，威震天也在给自己人建立通讯。

【我忠诚的霸天虎。】

“俺们在，光荣的领袖！”螺母立即回应，威震天可以看到螺母他们就在不远处，也许喝得有点过高，但意识还算清醒。

通天晓选择陪这对新婚夫妇去他们的房间是爵士。他相信有电子忍者的陪同对于擎天柱而言是一件良好的事，万一威震天中途想玩什么把戏，在保护擎天柱的同时，还能即使汇报给他情况。

“爵士会陪你的。”

通天晓对擎天柱愈加恶化的情绪实在于心不忍。他把他叫过来，把手搭在他的肩膀上。

“擎天柱。”他尽量放轻柔语气。“如果威震敢伤害你，你一定要告诉我。明白了吗？”

年轻的领袖咽下一口电解液。他怀疑到那时候他真的能做到吗……看起来他只有必须这样做才能最终完成这场仪式。所以，他除了强迫自己点头，别无选择。

通天晓在释放他之后最后警告地瞥了威震天一眼。“祝你好梦。”

威震天根本没把他的眼神当做一回事，爵士领着他回去属于他们的房间，而他的三名副手紧随其后。通天晓还想说点什么，但他们已经走远了。

现在，老指挥官唯一能做的就是为擎天柱的安全祈祷。

回房的路途相当安静，除了那三名霸天虎士兵不时在闲聊。爵士试图想向小领袖伸出援手，但威震天却咆哮着把小领袖拉到自己腋下，因此，上前与他交谈放松心情是不太可能的了。不过他还是展开了能量磁场缓解一时是一时。

走道几乎是空的，这就意味着不会有闲杂人等出现在这。

“威震天。”

在空荡荡的走廊里，一个平静的声音吸引了他们的注意。

他们转过身望向声源，惊讶地发现是警车站在那，他的表情相当沉着。

闪电旋转面甲。“你在这里做什么，臭虫？！”

擎天柱和爵士表示很困惑。他怎么会在这里？

“搭个话怎么了。”忍者平静地说。威震天有些不耐烦了，但还是镇定地猜测这个汽车人应该是想和自己说点什么。

在他们的领袖回答之前，螺母踏上前一步。“滚开，汽车人渣滓！俺们光荣的主人没有时间去处理——"

“闭嘴，螺母。”

轰炸机一下熄了火，疑惑地看向他的领袖。

威震天站在黑金电子忍者前面，审视了他几纳秒后，终于开口了。“闪电，螺母，红蜘蛛，把小领袖带到我的住处。”他的光学镜闪过一丝阴戾。“我马上就过去。”

“如您所愿，威震天陛下。”闪电说完就将一旁不知所措的擎天柱一把抓过来扛到背上，为了保护腹甲，擎天柱不得不一边尖叫一边下意识护住腹甲。

他的面甲又转了一圈，露出那张红脸。“听到了吧，汽车虫子！赶紧领路！”

爵士有些心慌。他想站出来阻止，但他担心那个叫闪电的霸天虎会弄伤擎天柱。同时，他也不想让警车单独面对威震天……

“他不会伤害我的，我知道我在做什么。”他用内置频道告诉爵士。

【告诉擎天柱，我们爱他。】

最后的这句话仿佛击碎了爵士的火种。虽然这并不是他的错，但他还是在不停的责怪自己。他们都知道擎天柱经历了痛苦，毫无疑问他还会再经历一次。他们已经用了很多办法，尽了最大的努力和希望，但直到最后，他们还是无能为力阻止悲剧的发生。

“你还在等什么，汽车人？别浪费我们的时间！”红蜘蛛不耐烦地吼道。

黑白tf忽略了追踪者的刻薄，在转身的时候，示意闪电跟上。

他们离开后，警车就把他的注意力放在了他面前的“庞然大物”上，他不禁为擎天柱摊上这样的家伙而感到可悲。

“嗯？”威震天傲慢地双臂交叉在胸前。“你想干什么，汽车人？”

他能不能说实话呢？他最想做的就是杀了这个人，为他的领袖报仇雪恨，但他不能，修济天已经告诫过他后果了。

“我……我知道你要做什么。”

威震天的引擎发出的低沉的轰隆声以明示他此刻的心情。

“所以……”他伸手入他的子空间，拿出一个物体。“至少，请你不要伤害他……”

威震天向下看了看，从他的手中取下那个小物体，仔细检查了一下。

“……这是我唯一的请求。”他的目光紧紧地盯着那双红色的光学镜。

“哦，别担心，汽车人”威震天用他那恼人的假笑回应道。“你的领袖会被我，非常，彻底地，照顾好的。”

警车紧握着拳头，他真的很想就此揍上那个混蛋的脸。

然而他不得不强迫自己将愤怒平息下来，在那之后，他除了回到同伴身边别无去处。

威震天得意地看着汽车人走远后，才开始准备自己今夜的“工作”。

普神，这些汽车人真是荒谬。一面把自己伪装好人，一面又将所有坏事的事都归咎于霸天虎，但一旦等他们真正遇到了危险，他们很快就会夹紧尾巴恨不得逃得远远的，简直可悲。

啊，这可不是心烦意乱的时候。他现在还有更重要的“任务呢”。

擎天柱还在不停地挣扎着。他试着踢向闪电的脸，但每次的阻止都带着暗示性的占便宜。

霸天虎停下来的时候他不禁火种一沉，听到门打开的声音的时候，他意识到他们已经到达了他们的私人住房了。

当爵士和其余两名霸天虎与他拉开距离后，恐惧开始在他的神经网络中蔓延。

“你要干什么？！快放我下来！”擎天柱看不到闪电的前面，他只能猜测他们正走向充电床。

“我得把你留下，因为等下威震天会过来。”三变霸天虎平静地说。

霸天虎看着那张大而柔软的充电床不禁开始羡慕起他的领袖今晚会有多激烈。

“你真是个漂亮的人。如果你没有和我们的领袖结婚，我想我应该会从中分一杯羹。”闪电拍一下擎天柱的底盘。“你的底盘还挺不错的，我打赌那一定能塞下我的管。”

擎天柱恼羞成怒地反驳道。“闭嘴。”

他已经从某个家伙那听够了这种耍流氓的词汇。

闪电毫不客气地把他扔在床上，让年轻的领袖一时间没反应过来。

这画面倒是不赖，可惜他得尽快离开了。那之后，他也得自己去狩猎一个漂亮的汽车人。

他朝向门口走去的时候故意调笑道:“希望明天早上你还有那个力气喊出来。”

门关上后，擎天柱被留在黑暗之中。

震惊过后，他开始紧张地环顾四周，却没有看到爵士。“其他汽车人去哪了？”

“我们命令他离开了。”红蜘蛛耸耸肩说。

闪电无聊地靠在墙上等待着他们的领袖。

幸运的是(至少对他们来说)，等待的时间不算长久。

过了几分钟后，威震天沉稳的脚步声在走廊里回荡，闪电螺母已经做好迎接姿态，唯有红蜘蛛懒得去理会。

“主人，还有什么需要吩咐的？”螺母微微地鞠躬。

威震天停在他的士兵面前，瞥了一眼门。“你今晚把门锁上，确保没有一个汽车人打扰我们。”

他俩点头。

“他在里面吧。”威震天指着门。闪电嘻笑道。“是的，陛下。他已经为您准备好了。”

威震天邪笑着说。“很好。你们也不会打扰我们吧？”

“当然，威震天陛下。请好好享受这个夜晚。”螺母将门打开。

军阀头也不回就进去了。他把门关上，以防他的小领袖又中途跑掉。

房间很暗，但不难发现小领袖一对闪耀着纯净的蓝光的光学镜。

今夜一定会非常有趣。

“终于只剩下我们了。”

那块单薄的布料凌乱地覆盖在小领袖的身上，他在试图用膝盖遮蔽自己，那双光学镜虽胆怯，却勇敢地盯着他。

霸天虎领袖不紧不慢地爬上充电床。擎天柱下意识后退，当他直接撞上床头板的时候就意识到无处可去了。

“你逃不掉的，小汽车。”威震天伸手去抓他的一条腿。

他享受着小汽车人不断地踢打和挣扎，这样的过程相当有趣。他放任他挣扎了一段时间后，他又成功地抓住了他的另一条腿，并利用力量优势将他整个扯到胯下。

“放开我，你这个恶心的混蛋！”不管他打得多狠，事实上，这只会让威震天又多享受一阵。

威震天放声狂笑。“多么有活力的小汽车啊……”他抚上擎天柱的脸，故意挤压那张厚唇。

擎天柱咆哮着，试图咬住他伸过来的手指，但他机警的躲开了。

“住手！别碰我！”擎天柱再一次踢过去，虽然威震天喜欢逗弄猎物，但是反抗得多了也有点烦了。

“哦，小领袖，你还不明白吗？”威震天抓起他的脖颈。“你是我的妻子，你现在正式属于我。”

还没等擎天柱反驳，他立即咬上了他的嘴。比起浪费时间的拌嘴，他更喜欢直接上嘴封住他的长篇大论。

擎天柱的处理器突然一片空白，好一会他才意识到他们在做什么。他开始不停地捶打，推开那块厚实的胸甲，但依然不起作用。军阀开始深入他的咽喉，狼吞虎咽地啃噬着他的舌头，一度令他感到窒息。

他尝试着用舌头把那个滑溜溜的附属备件挤出去，但这只是在不断的取悦霸天虎。军阀愉悦地一边轻轻啃噬着伴侣的嘴，一边享受着在他身下不断挣扎的滋味。

擎天柱粗喘着气，越是想将军阀推开，军阀就越是得寸进尺。

很快他才发现他的身体上到处都是被抚摸过的触感，从胸部到肚子，再转到后腿上，最后在双腿之间停顿下来。

当他感到威震天在扣弄他对接面板的接缝的时候，他惊慌失措挣扎的更加猛烈，误打误撞间正好踢中了威震天的腹甲，使他有机可乘挣脱来。

可惜的是，这点小打小闹对于身经百战的威震天而言不过场热身运动，很快恢复过后抓着他的臀部又拖回了原地。

“不！不，我不会屈服于你的！”擎天柱正想推开那只到处作恶的手。在意识到危险之前，一个掌掴把他打到迫使系统重新启动了好几次。

这一猝不及防的力道最终让擎天柱不得不放弃了反抗，威震天总算如愿以偿卸去他的对接面板，露出了那个心心念念干燥且痊愈了的接口。

他急不可耐地舔了舔嘴唇。那之后有多久没碰过那个漂亮的接口了？不过从今往后他再也不必为此担忧。小领袖现在是他的，他可以随心所欲随时随地地要他。

擎天柱还在陷入刚才的那一击恢复的过程中，他的……他的接口，他下意识向下看，发现威震天在用手指拨弄着他的接口边缘。“我真希望我能把你的处机封留着这一刻。”灰色tf漫不经心地说。“不过没关系，反正也是我干的。”

“不！不，别碰我！放手！”他拼命地挣扎，然后又被威震天压制住。“放松，小领袖。如果你挣扎得越激烈，伤害只会更严重……”威震天咕哝着，然后把手指一下推进接口，同时倾听着他的尖叫和哭喊声。

擎天柱的火种几乎沉到最底了，不管是在身体上还是精神上，他都快要扛不住了。

“啊……如此温暖。我都迫不及待地想让你感觉到我了。”当他的手指从颤抖的接口中抽出来的时候，他用一种嘶哑的声音说。

接口的软壁不满足挽留他的手指，他的输出管开始在挡板下充能。但滑稽的是，他没有足够的润滑液来进行对接。

哦，幸好他手头上正好有个可解决的办法。

威震天抬头兴奋地看到他的小伴侣气喘吁吁的大口换气，且挣扎的幅度越来越小。许多冷凝液滑过他的前额后蒸发于空气中。

渣的，他看起来该死的性感。

他起身跨在汽车人身上，尽情地欣赏他那疲惫的身躯。尽管如此，擎天柱还在努力地怒视着他，手上力道虽然越来越弱，但还是想推开他。

“你为什么就不能乖乖享受一次呢？”威震天将双手游荡在擎天柱胸前。

“去……你的！立刻拿开你那肮脏的爪子！”

“好吧，让我们进行下一步。”他把目光集中在那块胸针上。“反正你也不需要它了，不如让我们把它扯掉怎么样。”

他伸手去拽掉那个碍眼的胸针，顺便解开了斗篷，粗略地把它扔到一边。这让擎天柱处于一个非常糟糕的状况——所有的脆弱都暴露在“饥饿”的军阀眼下。

擎天柱躺在他身下，戴着漂亮的金银珠宝，他的头雕和手腕上装饰着各色奢侈的挂件，以及装着他后代的圆润的腹甲。

如果到这个时候他还硬不起来可就愧对霸天虎的名声了。当他感到底盘有什么东西碰到的时候他僵住了，他低头看了看那根“附属物”后，下意识收紧了接口。

普神……擎天柱暗叹。它总是那么大的吗？会把我撕碎的吧！

军阀骄傲地看着伴侣惊恐的表情。

“算你幸运，我今天可是非常的仁慈呢。”他拿出了不久前那个电子忍者送给他的物体，用手强行打开擎天柱的腿，然后拧开那个物体的盖子。

擎天柱试图挣脱，但他的腿上的抓力非常牢固。他从这个角度看不到军阀所做的事，但很快他的接口就沾到了某种湿润且冰冷的东西。

威震天一直在挤压装有人工合成润滑液的小管，觉得满意后便随意丢到一边。他试着推进两个手指，以确保合成的润滑液完全灌入内壁。

那根手指把冰冷的物质扩散到他体内。他难受地呜咽着，想踢开对方，但他实在太虚弱了，什么也做不了。

“你团队的电子忍者给了我这个。”威震天漫不经心地抽动着手指。“你应该心存感激，我本来打算直接上的。”

擎天柱的处理器几乎无法记录下威震天的解释，因为他开始沉浸在现实虚幻的煎熬与欢愉之间。警车对威震天说了什么？不过既然是在帮助他的话，日后还是好好感谢他吧。

威震天把手指拿出来后，将他的双腿几乎打开呈平角的角度，然后把输出管对准湿漉漉的接口前。

当管子的尖端轻轻推入的时候，擎天柱很想尽快逃离，但是很快就被压制住了。

“不！威震天，我——不！请不要，我——啊哈！”他试着恳求，但却被灼热的刺痛感所打断，威震天正强行突破他紧致的内腔。

霸天虎领袖发出快乐的呻吟，因为他终于触及了那个漂亮的底盘。

擎天柱吐出一大口气，他的接口抽搐着适应入侵者，一小部分清洁液在疼痛的作用下从光学镜边缘溢出。

“渣的，你太紧了……”

“不！”

尽管他的声音更像是在抽泣。但威震天依然没有听进他的话，把他的身体蹂躏得更狠。

“放松点，小汽车，也许它能给你带来好处。”军阀用一种愉悦的语气说。

载体的程序在授体进行对接运动的那一刻就已经自动开启。军阀用了超过他所预料的速度更快冲刺，以至于擎天柱的下半身几乎悬空在充电床上。

这也是为了确保在授机体输送“营养液”的同时，不会伤害到载机体和小火种。

被动的痛苦随着每一次推进，都会使他对军阀的仇恨更上一层。他想要反击，但他的身体似乎仅听命与载体的程序，所以他所能做的就是通过改变姿势尽量减轻痛苦。

“我恨你……”当一个特别猛烈的推力击中他的敏感节点的时候，他拱起腰。“我要……你……去死，啊！”

“那真是太糟糕了，小领袖。”威震天加快了他的节奏，令人愉快的哭喊声让他的征服欲越来越膨胀。“我们融为了一体，我们将永远在一起……”

擎天柱再也无法压制清洁液从他的脸上滑落。他不想和这只野兽一起度过余生，但他已经签了文件，并且还把他的名字印在了自己的手指上，他的命运在那时就已经注定好了。

最糟糕的是，这还是他自己选择的命运。

威震天毫无征兆地停下了动作，用了几纳秒重新调整自己，牢牢地握紧小领袖的腰，拔出来后又重重地挺了进去。

汽车人尖叫着。他几乎以为自己要被撕裂了，甚至可以感觉到一股温暖的液体从他的底盘滑下，他无法不清楚它是能量液还是润滑液。考虑到他目前的情况，估计是第一个。

军阀又一次残忍地弄伤了较小的tf，但他却只感到过载的电荷涌入全身。

还差最后一件事，小领袖才能完全属于他。

他俯下身去触摸小领袖胸甲，试图找到通向他的火种舱的接缝，但却因为接缝过于紧密而失败了。他不得不停止胯间的动作，把注意力放在开锁上，但他不打算靠硬取。

于是，他选择先打开自己的胸甲，露出了他那巨大而快速跳动的红色火种。擎天柱的光学镜不可思议地望着他的举动，很快他就感到自己的火种居然也跟着产生了共鸣。

“打开你的胸甲……”威震天又开始了胯下的动作，加快过载进程。擎天柱起初并不服从，尽管他不时地感到疼痛且难受不已。

军阀沮丧地咆哮着，更加用力地推进。“现在！打开你的胸甲！”

公然违抗果然是一个坏主意。不仅下体很痛，火种舱引起的共鸣更加糟糕。因此，他只能不情不愿地打开胸甲，露出了他那小而且快速跳动蓝色的火种。

霸天虎领袖可以感到过载越来越近，他不想再浪费一纳秒。

他弯下腰，两个胸甲因为相互撞见而发出“砰”的一声，一股陌生的能量脉冲迅速涌入彼此的系统。

当一种难言而喻的预感突然入侵他的火种时，时间似乎都被冻结了。这是一种强大的而激荡的能量冲击波，就像他在消耗他的生命力之前所感受到的一样。即使他的身体在接受它，但他的处理器没有。

【滚出去】

威震天似乎很享受这一切。他的频率变得有些不稳定，甚至有点暴躁，迫使一波又一波的火种能量进入伴侣的火种。因为他喜欢在双重刺激下伴侣的接口会拼命蜷紧着他的输出管。

【你的记忆逼疯了我】

军阀把小领袖拉到他的腿上，让他更加深入他的接口，同时趁机在他那具美丽的机体上摸索着，爱抚着。

【不要回头】

擎天柱甚至听不到他在尖叫、哭泣以及乞求，即使他能很清楚地感受到周围的痛苦，但他却迷失在火种融合的混乱之中。

【触感】

“很快，我们就会成为一个个体，我的小领袖。”威震天随着过载来临力道越来越轻柔。擎天柱这个时候甚至都叫不出来了，越来越多的清洁液汇聚在充电床上。

【我的处理器在逐渐陷入高潮】

军阀在尽可能将自己埋至更深处。随着一声响亮的咆哮声而过载，最终让恍惚的领袖反应过来。因为那种感觉就像炽热的熔铅填满了他的接口，甚至还有一小部分喷出了来。

【我要崩溃了】

然而，直到物理性的过载结束，他们的火种融合却依然持续着，擎天柱隐隐约约感到他们之间形成了一种奇怪而强大的连接，如同能量磁场交织在一起，缠绕呈不同形状。

【内心的谴责】

渐渐地，他意识到那些不是他本身的情绪，那些喜悦、愉悦和肮脏的满足的情绪，它们只属于威震天。军阀同样也开始感受到对方的情绪，从痛苦到愤怒再到悲伤。

【随着你的触碰而离去】

最后，能量脉冲终于统治交融，两人彼此顺利分离，擎天柱立即摊回到充电床上，顺便连带着体内的输出管脱离。

两个机体都喘着粗气，痛苦地意识到彼此的情绪，因为他们的火种融合已经完成。

威震天饥渴地看着擎天柱的接口不断地往外喷出一团混合液体，他知道擎天柱也感受到了。

擎天柱早已精疲力竭。战斗激素逐渐跌回正常值，加上不再面对现实和火种融合，他的机体变得越来越松弛，意识也在慢慢消退。

“你是我的，擎天柱。即使在死后，你也永远属于我。”这是威震天在他陷入充电状态之前说的最后一句话。


	5. 像傀儡一样

二部 五章

擎天柱醒过来后全身传来一阵剧痛，尤其是他的臀部和腿，实际上的根源都是来自他的接口。

他被毯子里的温暖所笼罩，他的火种舱中有一阵奇怪的波动，但这不是痛苦的。

擎天柱迷迷糊糊地揉着他疼痛不已的臀甲。房间非常明亮，使他得以认清周围环境的机会。那些装饰的涂装非常醒目，和那些家具一样华丽的有些不真实。

他试图爬起身，好一会才意识到背上附着的重量。

当他转过头望向身后时，险些吓得火种熄灭。此刻霸天虎领袖的头雕正枕在他的肩膀和脖子之间，通风口散发的热气有一下没一下的撩拨他的后肩甲。

火种舱颤动的频率不断的索取来自伴侣温暖和安慰。也许他的身体欢迎这种亲密感，但他的处理器没有。

他不爽的扒开抓着他的腰的手，等手松开后，小领袖从床上跳下来，因为没意识到毯子缠住了他的腿，导致他一个不小心跌下床，发出一声不和谐的巨响。

突兀的噪音吵醒了军阀，威震天迷迷糊糊地在身边摸着什么，擎天柱爬起来的时候还在设法把毯子踢开，但因为浑身乏力且身上的疼痛似乎还在加剧导致怎么都挣脱不开。

“擎天柱……？”威震天半醒不醒地起身问道，发现伴侣原本所在的位置是空的，毯子也不见了。直到他瞥见了在充电床底下的樱红色涂装，以及伴随着惊慌的喘息和轻声的咒骂。

意识到军阀在看自己的时候，擎天柱下意识向后退去。

“渣的……”年轻的领袖狂躁地喊道。“给我……滚开！”

威震天无奈的下床把毯子从他的机体上捡起来。

他朝他的伴侣走去，无视他的抗议和诅咒。一触屏到擎天柱，他就开始疯狂地挣扎，威震天轻车熟路地躲开了。

“你不应该起床，”灰色的tf隐忍着怒气装作担心道。“你的身体需要休息。”

“放开我！”

“别这样。我们才过第一天，你就准备这样起头吗？”威震天一边把他抱回去一边斥责。

“我不在乎！”擎天柱挣扎得越来越激烈。“放开我！”

“多么不守规矩的伴侣，如此不屈不挠……不过我喜欢。”威震天把他抱在前面坐在充电床上，同时把毯子扯过来盖在他们身上，一面兴致勃勃地盯着小领袖的举动。

直到现在这家伙都是这副德行。威震天总是无视自己的抗议，不顾他的不适只想着做自己喜欢的事，明明已经习惯了，他都不知道自己到底还在惊讶什么。因为那就是那个混蛋一直在对待他的方式。

“现在躺下吧，小领袖。一大清早就大喊大叫显然不太合适。”威震天平静地说，决定继续和他的伴侣一起充电。

“我不想和你躺在一起！”他把那该死的毯子又一次从他身上踢了下来。“离我远点，威震天！”

军阀明显地对领袖的叛逆行为有些不快。小领袖还没来得及逃开，他就伸手把他强行翻过来按在床上。

“放开我！放开我，你这个怪物！”擎天柱顾不上自身疼痛开始疯狂地痛击上方的机体。他真的受够了这一切，威震天从未给过他平等的对待。

“你应该冷静下来。”威震天毫不留情地固定着他——虽然有时候他挺喜欢惹恼喜欢擎天柱的。

擎天柱还在不停地扭动着，虽然这只会让他变得更加疲惫。威震天原本认为他会接受他想要的东西，但他忘了领袖从来没有主动对他有过任何要求。

“放开我，混蛋！”

“别再大惊小怪了。”威震天正努力保持擎天柱不会伤害到自己的腹部。“你会伤到小火种的。”

最后一句话果然使擎天柱逐渐冷静了下来。相处了那么久，威震天很容易就摸清他的弱点。

“太多的粗暴动作会对小火种造成非常严重的伤害。”霸天虎领袖一只手捧起那只蓝色的小只手，另一只手抚向他的腹甲。“你不想这样，对吧？”

擎天柱没有回答，他只是在那喘着气。他觉得自己好像被一分为二了，一半人格因为自己被当成傀儡而感到愤怒，而另一半人格则感到很害怕，主要是因为他的小火种们。

“在这种情况下，你必须履行好作为一个火伴的职责。”

威震天低头亲吻着伴侣的银色脖子。这种触碰似乎像被烫伤了似的，他想躲开。

“嘘……我会照顾你的。”

他“亲昵”的爱抚着他的头雕一侧。

随后转向髋部的变形接缝，接着便是双腿之间敞开的接口。

突如其来的刺痛，令擎天柱条件反射性颤栗，并且他只得到了来自颈上一个“安慰”的吻。

他能感觉到军阀的引擎在他的头顶上嗡嗡作响，在伴侣的恐惧中愉悦的享受着。

威震天停止了对擎天柱接口外部的光圈“探测”。他的指尖被他们昨晚的混合体液所沾染。不想再浪费时间，威震天得寸进尺地把手指往更深处侵入。

这样的触碰——哪怕再轻——他的内膜疼得仿佛从未经过人事似的，以至于他忍不住尖叫出声。

威震天对这种意想不到的反应感到诧异，理性迫不得已战胜了欲望，他看着小领袖在他身下不安地扭动着。

“什么……发生什么事了？告诉我

！”

“疼，我……好疼！”擎天柱难受地呜咽着。

【螺母，把医生给我叫来。快！】

【马上，威震天陛下！】

关闭通讯后，威震天看着痛苦的伴侣，开始头疼该如何向通天晓解释。

救护车一听到威震天需要医生，立即把手头上的事情全都放了下来冲到他们的私人接待处，一些可怕的联想不断地从他的处理器掠过。

没过一会儿，他就飞快地到达了接待处，甚至都没有注意到其他霸天虎的阻拦，红蜘蛛正试图把他赶出去。

“你来这里做什么，汽车人！”

“让开！”

推开门后他迅速跑到充电床的位置从医疗工具中取出一个注射器，小心地在擎天柱的脖子上注射了适量的镇静剂。

“没关系，孩子，没事的……我在这里。”医生轻轻地安抚着小领袖。

“救护车……”他的声音非常虚弱，老医官已经可以猜到昨夜的情形了。

“炉渣的，你干了什么？！”他转过身对着军阀怒吼道。

“我就摸了他一下，他说疼。”威震天平静的解释道，好像事不关己似的。

“我大概了解了……”老医官用纯粹的仇恨瞪着军阀。“现在，让我看看你到底又搞出了什么事。”

检查完擎天柱的变形接缝和对接面板后，救护车才得出一个结论。发动机在怒火中加速运转，他抓起最大的那个扳手扔向霸天虎，并且成功的击中了他的头雕。

“你这个混蛋！你怎么敢这样对他？！你没听见通天晓的警告吗？！”

听到这句话后，威震天的耐心也随之越减越少。

“我当然完全知道通天晓说了什么。”

“那你为什么不听呢？多亏你的杰作，现在我不得不把他送进MEDBAY（不知道啥意思，盲猜赛星急救室），你这个白痴！”

受到嘈杂声的影响，擎天柱开始慢慢地醒来。他感到头晕目眩，虽然没有之前那么严重了，但他的视力还是很模糊，几乎无法辨认出房间里的两个人影。

“……在小火种出生之前不能对接！他需要一定的自由和良好的心态保持他们的健康，所以如果你想对你的后代好点，那你最好管好你自己！”

他认出了那个声音——救护车。

另一边伴随着一股怒气冲冲的能量脉冲涌涌上擎天柱的火种舱，他猜这是来自威震天的。

“你给我……滚出去！去做你该做的事！”

威震天只好不甘心地咆哮着离去。

正好这个时候擎天柱呻吟着起身，医生立即扶起他，支撑着他的背。“放松，放松，孩子。”

“啊……我在哪里？”

“在medbay。”救护车回答。“你感觉怎么样了？”

“身体好沉重……发生了什么事吗？”

救护车重重地叹了口气。“是的。确实发生了一些不愉快的事。”

“那个炉渣……他威胁说，如果通天晓要带走你们，他会立即向铁堡开火。”

擎天柱的火种似乎冻结了。

“真是打得一手好牌……很好，那个混蛋。”救护车摇头。“一旦我向通天晓告状，自然地，他的第一个决定是带走你和你的小火种。但威震天也放下狠话说，只要通天晓敢这么干，他就会撕毁了你的伴侣证明和和平条约，汽车人更有可能会通过内战来表达他们的不满，通天晓绝对控制不了这种局面——”他停顿了一会儿。“哪怕汽车人的军队都集中在铁堡也于事无补。”

眼睁睁地看着小领袖陷入绝望之中，老医官的内心其实也好不到哪去。

“我希望我能做点别的什么，但答案已经很清楚了……只要通天晓拒绝，一切都会以灾难告终。”

这就如同最初的威胁一样，他必须对得起自己的种族。他并没想过埋怨通天晓，他对塞伯坦也有责任和义务，它是为了保护它，而现在他就是这个的关键人物，他应该早点清的。

那个该进熔炼的混蛋……

“没什么好惊讶的。”擎天柱冷冷地说。“他一直都是这样的，从他囚禁我的时候开始。”

他停了一会儿，叹了口气。“我甚至不知道为什么我仍然还在抵抗，明明谁都救不了我。”

“也许就算是通天晓也救不了你。”救护车温和地望向领袖。“但别忘了还有我们。只要我们还尚在运作，我们就不会让那个混蛋对你下手。这就是为什么我们要来保护你。”

“这也是我们新的使命。”

擎天柱一时无言。事实上，他现在不知道该怎么回答。当然，他应该高兴，他的团队还在帮他，但这并没有改变他仍然要活下去抚养一个他讨厌的家庭的事实，作为旁观者，其他人只是在见证他的“新生活”。

但他还是不想让他的团队失望。最后，他只是笑了笑，低声说:“谢谢你，救护车。”

就像前一天晚上一样，整个星球的人又再次聚集在铁堡的街道上，见证了这对新人的离去。一些人承认他们是“救世主”，但大多数人只称他们之为“皇室夫妇”。

很快，他们就要前往他们的新家。

工作人员正兢兢业业的搬运两派团队的行李。

擎天柱站在港湾的入口处。在被救护车治好后，他又被重新上过蜡，穿戴着红斗篷和金银珠宝，这是他第二次公开亮相。他观察行人的各种举动，不时地抚摸着肚子，他总是按捺不住的想要帮忙，但却还是被拒绝。

他听到身后传来的一些沉重的脚步声。一只大手放在他的肩上，他不需要抬头便知道是谁。

“我想救护车已经告诉你一切了。”通天晓放轻声说，虽然带有一丝悲伤。

“是的。”擎天柱简单地回答。他没有生气，至少他的愤怒没有指向通天晓，他只是没有什么心情交流。

年长的tf发出一声苦涩的叹息。“我很抱歉，擎天柱。威震天总会想方设法钻空子，原谅我。”

“不……没有的事，长官。我明白，您的职责是保护塞伯坦，作为一位塞伯坦人，我也有义务参与，所以您没有必要道歉。”

“你是一个非常谦卑忠诚的人。”通天晓淡然一笑。“而我只能祝幅你和你的团队平安。但请不要忘记，擎天柱。你依然生于铁堡。”

他何尝没有想念过他的家，他的旧工作，以及关于同伴的一切。他的上司的话有时会令人安心，但他依然会不由自主地感到万分痛苦。

放弃自己的一生，只为救助那些陌生人。

这就是成为英雄的感觉吗?

这些想法都让他感到更加沮丧。但现在，他必须集中精力向所有帮助过或者参与的人告别，因为那之后会有很长一段时间才能见到他们。

“谢谢你，长官。”年轻的领袖恭敬地鞠躬。“我很荣幸。”

在港湾的另一边，爵士和警车正帮忙运输几批货物。

“在那里，那是最后一个。”

警车拍去手上的灰尘。“谢谢你的帮助，爵士。”

黑白tf耸了耸肩。“哈，这没什么。”

“你真的不能过来吗？我们可以帮修建一个住处，我们的团队随时欢迎你的到来，并且我认为有一个精英卫队成员和我们一起是有帮助的。”

爵士有点内疚。“啊，很抱歉，但我必须留下来。一些文件和报告啊，你知道的，我们还要完成。另外，我不想把御天敌单独留在我们的办公室里。他有喜欢不请自拿我东西的坏习惯！”

“嗯……那太可惜了。我原本是想我能花更多的时间和你在一起，不过看起来船很快就要起飞了。”

“不要难过，警车。”爵士用胳膊肘碰了一下他的朋友。“你不是还和朋友们在一起吗？反正只要我有时间，我会去拜访你们的。”

警车没在说什么，只是点了点头。他并不是属于情感外露型的，但自从擎天柱的遭难后，他就更加不想离开他的领袖半步。

突然，爵士就把他拉进了一个怀抱，黑金tf先是惊讶，再是了然的紧紧地抱着对方。

“祝你好运，警车。”他俩分开后，爵士笑着拍上朋友的后背。“啊，尤其是擎天柱。我相信你的直觉。”

“谢谢你，爵士。”他的声音还是像往常一样平静。“我希望我们会很快再次见面的。”

飞船准备起飞的时候，飞行摄像机和记者们的闪光灯，几乎要把tf闪瞎了。到处都能听到感激和钦佩的欢呼声，一些人甚至把有机花扔在他们身上。

擎天柱已经在报应号上等待已久，当威震天到达时，像往常一样得意洋洋地站在在他的伴侣身边。“你准备好出发了吗，我的夫人？”

他搂过他的腰上把他拉近了些，即使这样让擎天柱感到很不舒服，但就像往常一样，威震天并不在乎。

闪电，螺母和红蜘蛛站在他们的领袖的一边，厌恶的蔑视着一切，直到起航后他们才如释负重地松了一口气。

终于离开了这个鬼地方。

擎天柱的团队同样站在不远处，对威震天抱着他的方式感到不安，但却对此无能为力。他们别扭地向人群和摄像机挥手，完成不知所措。通天晓以及爵士和御天敌站在港湾的另一端，向他们挥手致意。

报应号的主门开始从地面上缓缓升起，直到镜头闪光正慢慢地被幽暗人造光所取代，这给擎天柱带来了一种可怕的熟悉感。

在大门关闭之前，他看到的最后一个人是通天晓，他在所有汽车人当中高傲的站着，给予了他所见过的最温暖、最令人安心的微笑。


	6. 定居

二部 第六章

在看到卡隆的那些伟大而辉宏的城市时，擎天柱的光学镜面积瞪得几乎和盘子一样大。他记得当他还是学院的一名学生时，只在历史数据板上看到过这座城市的照片，但他从未想过，当他近距离观看时，它是如此的让人印象深刻。

那些似乎超越了大气层的高层建筑散落在整个城市，它们让他想起了铁堡摩天大楼。来自不同商店、酒吧和其他场所的霓虹灯照亮了黑暗繁忙的街道，大街上布满了各色男性tf和女性tf，他们中的大多数看起来都相当的高大。

飞船经过时，许多双红色的光学镜齐刷刷地盯着它，擎天柱不禁有点退缩。他以前从未见过这么多的霸天虎，以他们的体型看起来可以很容易地杀死一群汽车人，更不用说像他团队那样的一群修理机器人了。如果有一场反对威震天择偶的叛乱，那么他们肯定没有机会活着回去。

年轻的汽车人尽可能保持冷静多地观察这些城市的细节。如果这里将是他的新家，他必须学会彻底地了解它。

船还在城市的上空航行，他注意到街道的外观开始改变。tf的数量正在减少，公共机构设施开始变得先进豪华，整体环境也看起来舒适了不少。他只能猜测，他们进入了城市的富饶地带，贵族和其他高层的霸天虎生活在那里。

知道他们将生活在一个稳定的环境中令擎天柱多少松了口气，他甚至不敢想象自己要在贫民窟里产下小火种。

然而，最终也没差。军阀是一个残忍的、自私的暴君，再多的礼物和歉意也不能动摇他的内心。

不幸中的万幸，他的团队还在支持他。作为一支团队的领袖，他的主要责任就是保护他们，但现在，他感觉自己像一个幼生体一样。

救护车告诉他需要时间点时间适应，但擎天柱真的想加快这个进程。如果他精神状态虚弱，他就不能成为一个合适的创造者。

当然，期间他可能还有一个喘息的机会。可一旦小火种出生了，医生们认为他已经痊愈，他就得重新回到威震天身边被弓虽女干一次又一次，直到他再次受孕，然后又重新开始。

这是一场极为考验身心承受力的拉锯战。但威震天从不在意这一点，他只是在那笑着做任何自己想做的事。

这时突然有两只手臂缠绕在他的腰上，成功地把他消极的恍惚状态中激醒。

“我的漂亮宠物在想什么？”威震天亲吻着伴侣的头雕。

擎天柱立即挣脱出来。

“我不是你的宠物，威震天。”

“那好吧，我能允许拥抱我的伴侣吗？”军阀冷笑着，假装生气的样子，不过还是放开了他。

“别假惺惺。”擎天柱重新整理了一下斗篷。“你从来不会听从我的意见。”

“如果你学会顺从，小领袖，那么你就会更喜欢这样。”他伸手勾过红蓝tf的下巴，望着他那双清澈的蓝色光学镜。“虽然我得承认我也喜欢你的反抗，你不知道那样特别引人注目吗？”

“你！”

“嗯，也许你用来可以作为一种特殊的周年纪念礼物。”

“……”

“啊，算了吧，那种事以后怎样都可以。现在，我们差不多该下艘船了。”说完，银色的军阀向前屈身，非常绅士地向小领袖伸出手。

擎天柱只是厌恶地盯着那只手。“我一定要和你一起去吗？”

“当然。”军阀平静地回答。“还是说你想让我把你抱在怀里？”

擎天柱暗中诅咒自己的胆怯。他笔直地站起来，毫不犹豫地攀上伴侣的手臂，尽管他在尽力忍耐，但还是对这种“亲密的关系”感到相当不舒服。

威震天回以一个胜利的微笑。“不管你喜不喜欢，小领袖，你最终都得习惯我。”

他继续说，在他的伴侣的音频接收器旁低语。“我很期待每天和你一起战斗，我的小领袖……”

“你可能赢了这场战争，但你永远不可能驯服我！”

擎天柱怒视着军阀的脸甲。

威震天阴郁一笑。“那就走着瞧吧。”

当他们从舱门口坡道向下直走时，每个人都受到非常奢华的招待，已经有许多搬运工开始忙碌起来。与他们在铁堡时的情况不同，这里没有旁观者或公民在此打扰破坏大帝和他的人。

这里的确一个巨大繁华的活动中心，员工井然有序地从船上卸下他们的货物，也有维修人员检查这艘船是否有其他损坏，还有不少充当警卫的。

“哇……我以前可从来没有见过这么多‘罪犯’。”大黄蜂有些不知所措。

“而且令人印象深刻。”警车望向停在其他港湾的船只。

擎天柱也被他周围的环境所吸引。这里的建筑与铁堡的风格完全不同，几乎就像进入了一个新的世界。

“来吧，小领袖。”威震天拉起擎天柱的手。“我们还没有到达我们的新家呢。”

擎天柱原本想拉开距离，奈何威震天的握力实在太强。

军阀带着他们穿过眼前的一座巨型建筑，走在宽阔的廊道期间，不时和许多不同的男性tf和女性tf擦肩而过，他们恭敬地向他们的主人鞠躬，同时带着极大的兴趣看着擎天柱。

擎天柱试图忽视他们，尽管他们当中有些人的目光实在太过难以言喻。他尽可能的将斗篷拢紧一点。

步行不知过了多久，直到他们到达另一处着陆平台，在那他们又登上了一架新的航天飞机。

“欢迎回归卡隆，威震天陛下。”

一个仆从恭敬地站在门口向他的主人鞠躬。军阀在仆从开门后便将擎天柱带进。

从这艘航天飞机的内部来看——就如同他的外观一样——非常巨大。他的中央被一个紫色的能量输管分成了两个部分。这让擎天柱想起了在地球上那些被划分“阶级”的飞机。

他和威震天是唯二能登上这架航天飞机主舱的人，而他的朋友和其他的霸天虎则被命令去了另一边通道。他们对此的解释是“新婚夫妇应该有一些陪伴彼此的时间”。

尽管座位很舒适，通过大窗户展现了城市里壮观的景色，但擎天柱根本无心好好享受这些，因为威震天一直在他身边。

起初，他很满足的把他的伴侣紧紧地抱在一起，感觉他的火种能量和他那小躯体里的温暖。但他一直都在挣扎，这开始使他心烦意乱，思来想去，他决定把小领袖拉到他的腿上，用胳膊把他束缚起来。

擎天柱发出一声惊讶的尖叫，恼羞成怒地咒骂着。

“炉渣的！放开我，你这个混蛋！”

越是挣扎，威震天把他捆得越紧。他不想去做那些无用的辩解，因为不管军阀说什么，他只会像一个被激怒的小兽一样诅咒和挠他。

不过，汽车人的顽固抵抗并不会持续太久，他很快就因为精疲力尽只能无力的捶打着威震天的胸口。

威震天很高兴见到他的伴侣不再挣扎后才释放了自己的手，一边开始像抚摸某种有机宠物一样抚摸着他的电镀层，一边阅览着手中的数据板。

在剩下的旅程中，军阀一直把他抱在腿上，每当有服务的机器人走过，看到他像个幼生体一样蜷缩在威震天的的大腿上时，他都感到极为羞耻。军阀早就知道了这一点，只不过为了小小的娱乐一下才不想说破。

威震天就喜欢这样逗弄他的小汽车人。

“嘿，小领袖。”军阀在伴侣的音频接收器旁边低声说。“又没有什么值得羞愧的。难道你从来没有拥抱过你爱的人吗？”

“如果你对“拥抱”的定义是让别人就像狩猎一样接近你，那么很抱歉，我没有。”

“没关系。你总会习惯。”然后，他倾身在他的嘴唇上吻了一下，擎天柱厌恶地转过头。

难道这也是霸天虎的习俗之一吗……

希望他的团队不会被其他的霸天虎像这样被骚扰。

当航天飞机终于停在破坏大帝的庄园时，维修小队充满了敬畏的叹息——这将是他们住的地方。

不得不承认这是一座非常令人赞同不已的建筑，它几乎和马克西姆要塞一样大，可能不止！

当他们从飞机上下来的时候，威震天带领着他的伴侣以及伴侣的团队走到紫色的皇家地毯上，两边站着一排整齐的士兵，每个人都举着等离子枪耸立在原位。

当他路过这些人面前时，擎天柱不禁感到一股恶寒。他们看起来都像威震天或者他的下属一样高大且具有威胁性，似乎可以轻易地把他这样的汽车人撕碎。

幸运的是，他们足够遵守纪律，不会做过多的举动，他们站得非常笔挺，头雕抬得非常高。擎天柱记得还在军校里，每有一位重要的人物走过他的跟前，他也是如此，这是每个有抱负的学员不可或缺的一种姿态。

至少双方都有共同之处。

他们到达住宅的大门时，一位体型庞大的紫黄相间的女性tf朝他们走来。

“威震天陛下。”她深鞠一躬，“您能回卡隆是我的荣幸。”

“诱击。很高兴再次见到你。战争结束后回到我们的合法家园当然是一种乐趣。”

这位名叫诱击的女性tf把目光转向擎天柱。“我认为这位就是您的配偶，对吗？”

“是的。”威震天把他拉到跟前。“他的名字叫擎天柱，是通天晓旗下最完美的士兵之一。”

她凝视着他，或者更好地说，评判他。她轻微的皱眉，他其实可以看得出来她不赞成威震天对他作为伴侣的选择，但她也不会质疑主人的决定。

“他真是个有趣的人。如果长得不精致，毫无疑问，通天晓一定会把他踢出汽车人的学院。”

最后的评论让擎天柱感到极为愤怒和尴尬，而威震天却只是一笑而过。

她是怎么知道的？！凭什么这样评论他！

“毕竟他是一个软脾气的汽车人，而且还很活泼。”军阀突然抓住他的腰，把他拉了过来。“是吗，小领袖？”

擎天柱怒视着他的伴侣，但这只会让这两个霸天虎忍俊不禁。

“哦，我的主人，看看他有很多精神。”女人不怀好意地笑着。“那就由我带你们进去好吗？”

普神，这群霸天虎简直就像威震天一样傲慢。

他回头瞥了一眼，确保队友的安危。

幸好，他们中一个不落地紧跟于他身后。虽然期间他们还是不习惯于那些过多奢侈品，总忍不住盯着那令人惊叹的建筑，就像一群聚集在能量糖果店的幼生体。

他们到达了正厅入口处，诱击替他们打开了门，里面有很多高大的员工们正在整理和分配家具 

空间非常广阔，采光通风良好，且对外形成鲜明对比。正厅的中心地板上铺满了紫色的地毯，天花板上挂着一盏银色硅晶吊灯。墙上镶着衔接上下两层的落地窗，由上自下倾斜垂落的大型楼梯直通向二楼。

“我的陛下，您喜欢吗？我选择了很多装饰来迎合您的喜好，如果没有什么可吸引您，我会换掉的。”

“不，不用了，我觉得还不赖。”

“所有的房间都是按照您的要求设定的。甚至是仆人的房间和——”

她还没说完，一个迷你金刚急匆匆跑进来。

“我很抱歉打断您，我的陛下。”那名tf卑躬屈膝道。“但有个人突然联系上您，通讯者自称震荡波。”

威震天有些恼怒地咆哮着。每一次震荡波带着重要的消息就预示着他不得不亲自找一个无人监管的地方进行通讯。

“好吧。诱击，向我的小汽车人继续展示吧。”

女霸天虎显然对命令不满意，但她知道抗命的下场。“当然，威震天陛下。”

威震天放开他的小领袖后便一言不发地走开了，留下擎天柱独自面对诱击的“怜悯”。

“跟我来，汽车人。”女霸天虎已经走向另一个地方了。

“等等！那我们呢？”大黄蜂脱口而出。诱击转过身来，嫌弃地看向那四个维修工。“我会命令其他的仆人带你们参观，因为我还有重要的事要和陛下的伴侣讨论。”

在他的团队强烈抗议之前，他主动抬手示意，并且跟了上去。年轻的领袖并不想挑起斗争。

“作为威震天陛下的配偶，你注定倍受期待。”她把擎天柱引到走廊上。“你必须追随他们，因为你即将成为霸天虎帝国的一部分。”

“现在，你作为一个伴侣的主要职责是给我们的领袖生育继承人，”她给了擎天柱的一个尖锐的目光，“我想你应该已经理解了。”

擎天柱下意识将斗篷拢在腹甲。

“你将成为他们的主要监护人，除非威震天不承认。否则，你的次要职责就是取悦他，照顾他，满足他的每一个需要和欲望，不管后果意味着什么。”

他怎么可能不记得那些后果。

“但如果他想要的是超出我的能力呢？他就不能去找他的仆人吗？”

诱击突然回头怒视着他。“如果这真的不适合你，那么他就不会先问你。”

年轻的领袖下意识退后一步。

女人挺直身子，继续往前走。“既然你作为一个汽车人，而且你的合作目的是建立两个派系之间的和平，你——以及你的队友——将在威震天的帝国中扮演一个作为代表角色。所有关于汽车人联合的事项都将分配给你，你也可以以你的派系的名义进行决定。”

通天晓也跟他谈过这件事。这就意味着他将会被指派霸天虎的代表之一，尽管他可以随时寻求向汽车人帮助。但他和他的团队又不是正规军人，更不用说成为政客了，他不想像御天敌那样把整个塞伯坦推到浪头上。

他只能默默祈祷到时候他能处理好。

诱击在打开下一个入口的时候又说了些别的，忽然，他看到有两名tf出现在拐角处，其中一个他认出了是浮油，但另一个他以前没有见过。他有紫灰和绿色相间电镀层，而且看起来年纪相当大了。

“啊，擎天柱！很高兴能在这里见到你！”浮油愉快地走过来着。“这是吊钩，他是个非常专业的医生，从现在起，他将会一直观察你的承载周期。”

被提及的tf有些不满的看着擎天柱，但没说什么，只是礼貌性地鞠躬。

“他是威震天的私人医生，今后他将生活在这个庄园里。啊，我还有重要的事要回我的实验室做，不能经常见你，所以我决定把你所有的病史都转移到他身上，在这个领域他比我有更多的经验。”

看出擎天柱担心的表情，浮油补充道:“别担心，他是非常专业的，也是我们当中分量最大最能信任的tf。”

像往常一样，很遗憾并没有起到任何作用。

“很高兴见到你，我是擎天柱。”

诱击有些不耐烦地说。“等我教完你后，你自然就会参与这些事情，原谅我先生们，我们就得走了。”

年轻的领袖几乎没有时间与医生告别就被诱击拖走上了二楼，那里有一条安静而不失优雅的走廊，旁边连着几扇门。

墙壁上安装着各种各样巨大的画，画中的人几乎长得相当狰狞，擎天柱猜测那些都是威震天的祖先。

诱击在一扇华丽刻满符文的大门前停了下来。“这是你们的主卧，这之后的每一天你都必将在此与威震天陛下共同度过。”

她输入的密码后，走到一边，让擎天柱先进去。

首先映入眼帘的是一架铺有超薄且弹性柔软的巨大尺码性充电床，尽管看着就让人很想躺上去睡一觉，但这只会让擎天柱回想起特别糟糕的事。

他把注意力转向在墙边的大桌子上，旁边有一把椅子，和一些数据架，上面摆满了数据板。那应该就是威震天平日办公的地方。

桌子前面还有一个小沙发，对面的墙上安装有一个全息屏幕。

他还在右侧发现了一扇打开的门，里面一间奢华的盥洗室，各式洗漱工具应有尽有。

左边有一扇门，但却是关上的。擎天柱试图打开它，但发现它被锁住了。

“那将是小火种的房间。它还没有完成，但如果你想看的话，你也可以进去看看。”

“不，这样就行了。”擎天柱低声笑着，漫不经心地抚摸着腹部。“我会等到完工的。”

“啊，我差点忘了。”诱击走到年轻的汽车人面前，打开一个小盒子。“你必须穿上这个。”

小领袖看了一眼，那是一个光泽靓丽的银色软金属领结，上面附着闪亮的红色和蓝色的水晶。

“威震天陛下想让它与你的电镀层相匹配。"

“我一定要戴上这个吗？”擎天柱怀疑地看着诱击。它确实很漂亮，但他知道这背后的含义绝对不是普通的首饰那么简单。

而且看起来和项圈没什么两样。

“当然。”她点点头，“在我们的文化中，珠宝定义了你的地位。作为皇室成员，你必须佩戴像这样的饰品，让每个人都知道你的身份，并且尊重你。”

她不等擎天柱回答就迅速从盒子里取出了项圈，把它圈在汽车人的脖子上，用一个特殊的锁固定在那里。

“这只是标准的数量，要是你还想要更多，尽管吩咐。”

擎天柱感到有些无语，他只能通过墙上的镜子观察这些精美的手势。

他对这个所谓领子没什么好感，以后还得调查这些东西的真正含义是什么。

“哦，还有其他重要的事你需要知道。除了这个房间，你也会有自己的私人房间，这样你就可以拥有属于自己隐私。工作人员稍后回来，等一下你可以按照你喜欢的方式安排装饰。”

“最后，威震天陛下希望今晚和你共进晚餐。”她准备朝门口走去。“你得让自己变得体面一点，因此在那之前，你可以放松一下。”

她转过身来，光学镜突然得阴暗。“记住，威震天陛下努力为你提供的这些，绝对不要让他失望。”

擎天柱保持着沉默点点头，在她消失之前，诱击最后恶毒地看了他一眼。

现在他终于可以独自一人仔细检查周围的环境。他绕着充电床抚摸一周，对它的弹性程度有些超乎想象，这让他想起了在他马克西姆要塞的招待室中所躺过的充电床。

那也是一场不愉快的回忆。那天晚上只能让他想起威震天给他造成的痛苦——不仅是他的瓣膜，还有他的火种，无论怎么样，他都始终忘却不了。

走到房间的另一边，他发现了一个小柜子，看起来像一种能量分配器。一打开，他的预测得到了证实。内部存放有散发着粉色高纯度能量块，还设立了从标准的低档到一些复古的高档。

渐渐地，他检查完了每一处角落。他得承认，这里的确是一个非常不错的房间，整个庄园对于他们来说非常舒适。

但即使这里是整个星球上最漂亮的房子，只要在他的附近还存在威震天，那么这里就是他永恒的噩梦。

他坐在充电床的边缘开始沉思。他是多么的想念他在铁堡的小房子，虽然不必这奢华庞大，但至少它真的感觉像一个家。

“你们觉得呢？”领袖抱着肚子低语道。“就像人类所说的那样——你们的前途一片光明。”

体内的小火种欢快地踢动着。擎天柱忍俊不禁，起码他的小家伙们都很高兴。他们也许不知道外面的世界发生了什么，但他希望可以就这样保持下去。

他们的预产期临近将至，直到他们出生后，才会真实的见到他们残酷的授机体和……

……可能只剩下空壳的载机体。

如果他能远离威震天，也许他就不会觉得那么痛苦，也不会那么害怕即将发生的事情。当然，他的小火种得到了物质上的充足，但一个破碎的家庭对他们而言又有什么意义呢？

威震天只想做一个“饲养员”，对抚养一个家庭显然不会感兴趣，一旦小火种成长得足够大，他就会把他们带走，训练他们成为为霸天虎事业效力士兵。

相比之下，铁堡或许会好很多。

而现在，他将被迫在囚禁这座豪华的监狱里，和那个玷污了他的身体和火种的怪物一起，在这座挤满了饥饿野兽的城市里养育两个脆弱而纯粹的小火种。

越是简单的想法就越使他的情绪泛滥消极，他躺在那个极其舒适的充电床上，拥抱着一个软金属枕头，在绝望的啜泣直到陷入了无梦的充电。


	7. 继续等待

二部 第七章

自打他们到达卡隆的豪华庄园已经过去了好几天，汽车人依然没有习惯它。

经常性在那些长廊和高楼梯之间迷路已是家常便饭，更不用说所有的东西都是霸天虎大小的，所以使用那些家具的时候非常的不方便。

对于大黄蜂而言这是最大的麻烦之一，即使所有的东西都被“缩小”了，但那些却是按照类似擎天柱的尺码所调整的。

所有的东西都装饰着昂贵且花哨的饰品，他们的住处也不例外。维修小队的每一个成员都有属于自己的房间，均配有舒适的充电床和私人盥洗室，也有美味的能量块可随叫随到，说像监狱却高端得不得了。

而且仆人们对他们很友好，令人惊讶的是，他们都是霸天虎。他们与那些散落在卡隆城里大型笨重的霸天虎不同的地方在于，他们都具备小型民用机的特性。他们也像汽车人一样为像威震天这种类型的tf工作而感到害怕。

他们中的一些人被指派去照顾擎天柱的特殊教育和培训，当然是在威震天的命令下。显然，擎天柱作为一个配偶，可不单单是抓住军阀的手臂，长得漂亮那么简单。

威震天想让他知道如何跳舞，管理一个家庭，打理饮食，并且最终了解霸天虎的文化。他甚至还要在政治上进行课程培训，这是为了在时间成熟之时为他的人民做出决定。他还想让他学习如何对抗真实的敌人，但很明显现在还不行。

他的团队也接受了一些训练，主要是用以提高他们的战斗特技。诱击曾建议将他们作为保镖，毕竟领袖与他们有着非常密切的关系。但威震天对此表示怀疑，他们可能会利用这些技能逃脱，此外，他身边也有不少有更大、训练有素的霸天虎，他相信自己下属可以准确地完成这项工作。

至于救护车，在评估他的医学知识过后，就将他与吊钩组合。霸天虎的医生并不全是坏的，但固执的小领袖拒绝完全信任他。

吊钩对威震天不仅忠诚，而且在医学方面还非常的专业，即使他不喜欢他的病人或助手，他也不会对他们造成任何伤害，这也是威震天将擎天柱放心的交托于他的原因。

除此之外，威震天对于擎天柱的团队的态度可谓是宽宏大量。

警车有时会去在水晶花园里进行冥想，或者学习关于霸天虎文化，即使他们是敌人，他也不能否认他们的传统和习俗非常有趣。

隔板很好地利用了他的空闲时间练习他的绘画技巧，而大黄蜂则更喜欢提高他的速度，而救护车却是最忙碌的。除非没有安排的时候，他的大部分时间是在他的私人房间了打瞌睡。

至于擎天柱，他大部分时间都被锁在他的房间里，要么是在思考，要么是在阅读数据板或着充电。

威震天为他的伴侣提供大量的历史数据板和小说，以确保在威震天离开的时候不会对他的缺席感到厌烦。

救护车和吊钩都表示擎天柱在预产期前夕的情绪稳定是非常重要的，因为那时候他的系统开始重新配置，这是一个非常微妙的过程。

威震天已经理解了这一点，因此很识趣在大部分时间里离开了他。但在每天夜里，他仍然会躺在他身边，不断地亲吻和触摸他。

对擎天柱而言算是一个好消息。自从塞伯坦开始决定修改法律以来，军阀就一直很忙，他而他作为霸天虎领袖，就必须参加更多的会议来评判这些新法律。

得知威震天嫌少有机会回来，这给予了擎天柱很大的安全感。但他很清楚议会迟早会有结束的一天，仍然让他感到有些烦躁。

这就是为什么他选择以繁忙代替放松，专注于其他的事情有助于他能短暂的忘却威震天给他带来恐慌，比如阅读数据板，或者是收听卡隆广播的节目。

但是忙碌再多也会有劳累的时候，他坐在阳台舒适的椅子上俯视着卡隆的夜景放松心情。闪耀的霓虹灯驱散了黑暗，许多tf的生物灯像地球上那些小萤火虫一样在街上移动着。

微风拂过吹散了疲劳，熙熙攘攘的街道发出微弱的喧闹声，他内心产生了一种奇怪的平静感。他关闭光学镜，想象着与街道上的行人擦肩而过。

上一次出去是多久之前的事了？

威震天不允许他离开家，甚至连保镖都不行，他开始怀念与陌生人接触，不是他的朋友、威震天或者他的仆人。不是因为他不喜欢他们，而是……他觉得自己像一只被关在笼子里的鸟一样。

突然，擎天柱感到在他的腹甲下面在颠动。他微笑着抚摸那块地方。

“是的，亲爱的，你们的载体已经迷失了自我。”

他已经很久没有和同类们交谈过，他发现自己时常会想起通天晓、爵士和铁渣（这货是怎么混进来的？？？），甚至还有御天敌。

“我真希望我能回到铁堡，你们知道吗？”

“在那你们会遇到一些我的老朋友，比如爵士。”他笑道。“他特别喜欢小火种，我敢肯定你们和他一定会玩得很开心。”

有那么一瞬间，火种舱传来一阵小小的温和的波动。

“是的，是的，我知道，我确实可以联系他，但是……我认为比起使用冰冷的仪器，不如直接面对面交谈更令人兴奋。”

小火种奋力地抖动着。

“等你们出生后，我会想办法带你们回铁堡，去见见通天晓和……”

又是一阵调皮的踢腿，让擎天柱又痛又开心。“两个不耐烦的小东西。”

“再等等，你们很快就看到这个世界了。”

载机体喃喃自语了几个循环后，小火种终于平静了下来。擎天柱将视线转向天空中最为耀眼的猎户座星系，在星光和霓虹灯的照耀下，他可以清晰地看见那些飞行的机体在高耸的建筑群中自由自在地穿梭。

他被困在这已经有相当长的一段时间，老实说，他现在根本不知道外界的变化。威震天几乎从来不会主动向他提起，而每天的新闻和广播也只是谈论着一些表层政治。

他认为这是件好事，因为在最近的几天里，他看到了越来越多的除了拥有红色光学镜的tf外还有其他色光学镜的tf汇聚到卡隆。他只能猜测，同样的情况也发生在其他城市，比如马克西姆要塞和铁堡。

但是，即使各派系已经开始将他们的人民融合到一起，他们的思维方式会不会有所不同呢？作为汽车人火伴的霸天虎仍然还是霸天虎，普神一定不希望他们像威震天那样可怕。

他为了保护他的人民免遭可怕的命运而牺牲，但如果这只是徒劳的呢？即便没有他，同样的两派结合在一起，命运是否会有所不同？

擎天柱不能理解的事情还是太多了，其中之一就是某些人付出那么多真的只是为了和平统一吗，显然不是为了他。

“看看这个世界……你们真的希望我这么做吗？”

威震天终于回到了他的庄园。一整天都在跟无能的大使谈话只会让他更加精疲力竭，他一点都不会意外，原本他就没打算指望那群傲慢自大的汽车人。

有时他也挺后悔与另一个派系签署了新的协议。现在一下子多出了那么多事情要调整，他作为霸天虎的最高领袖，不得不自行处理一切麻烦。那些肮脏的汽车人至少会派一个议员来处理通天晓的决定，但他除了被一群只会开枪的野蛮士兵困住什么也做不了。

从某种意义上来讲这样更好。至少没有谁可以干涉到他的想法，最重要的是，他的决定至关重要。尽管如此，如果有一个符合他心意的议员在身边，事情也许会相对好办许多。

啊，不过转念一想，每天晚上家里还有一个漂亮的小家伙在等着他，一点点代价他还是愿意付出的。

卫兵们打开大门礼貌地向他致意。

威震天已经迫不及待地想把他的小汽车人抱进怀里，这一天实在太过漫长，他渴望找点什么分散注意力。

从花园的位置上可以看到那些窗户之间的间隙仍然有一些灯光，毫无疑问，还有部分汽车人是清醒的。

尽管他不想承认，跟着那群汽车人拌嘴是相当痛苦的。他本就不常理会他们，但他们却经常性找上来指责他，要不是碍于条约，他早就亲自处死他们了。尤其是那个老医官！

他搞不懂为什么通天晓指代他们作为汽车人大使，毕竟他们所能做的就是修理太空桥，以及清理那些高层留下来的烂摊子，无论是从形象上还是字面上的。

当然，他们至少还可以伪装成保镖，哪怕是士兵也行，但是作为政客？拜托，这可是在精英卫队中他所听过的最好笑的笑话了。

通天晓肯定在搞什么阴谋。即使他再怎么粗心和固执，也不会把这样一个重要的任务放在没有经验的下属身上。他可能不怎么体贴，但他并不愚蠢。

无论如何，只要让诱击和仆人安排让他们被“训练”的时间占据，这样就能避免让那群幼生体汽车人接触他。

威震天期待着走到在客厅想看到他的伴侣正在阅读数据板，或者在吃晚饭，但他却并没有发现他的踪迹。

他眯起光学镜，叫了一名卫兵。

“晚上好，威震天大人。”一个身材魁梧的tf在他面前鞠了一躬。

“Crossfire（名字听着有点熟悉，但找不到其形象，所以不敢乱翻），报告。”

“没有发生什么不寻常的事，陛下。”名为Crossfire的霸天虎说。“汽车人的团队今天下午参加了训练，您的夫人擎天柱也是（原文其实应该翻译成擎天柱夫人，但是听着好奇怪就改了）那之后，他便回到了他自己的房间，他的团队也是，电子忍者去了水晶花园的冥想，在他回房前，顺便观察了一下夫人的房间。”

威震天扫视了一下周围。“我的伴侣在哪儿？”

“他应该还在里面，一整天内我们都没看到他出来。”

他上楼后尽可能安静地打开房门，避免打扰可能在充电的小领袖。不过，这只是出于娱乐性致，他本来是打算直接叫醒他的。

进来后，他注意到有几盏灯还在亮着，但他的伴侣不见踪影，没有液体流动的声音，说明他也不在洗澡。

他开始有些怀疑，机体和引擎逐渐紧绷，直到他看到阳台上的一层红蓝色电镀层，才平静下来。

威震天悄悄靠近小领袖，抚上他的底盘时，擎天柱差点掉下去。

“我的妻子大半夜不充电是为了什么？”军阀忽略了伴侣咬牙切齿的怒视，继续抚上了他的后颈。

擎天柱因不适而呻吟着推开他的手。“反正不是为了等你回来。”

“哦，真的吗？”威震天故意问道“这个时候你不应该在充电吗？”

“我又不是幼生体了，威震天。不用你提醒我该做什么。”

“嗯，有时你表现得确实像那么一回事。”军阀又把手移到他的腹甲上。“我未来的继承人今天怎么样了？”

擎天柱闭上嘴充满了一会儿，才咕哝道“……还好”

“你今天吃完了那些能量块吗？”

“是的。”

“很好。”威震天的引擎愉快地作响。“照顾好你自己是非常有必要的，我不想让我的火种发生什么不好的事。”

“那又怎样？”擎天柱厉声说，甩掉他的手后转身回房。“你所做的一切不过是把我当作一个玩具，你什么时候会用心照顾我？”

“冷静点，小领袖。”威震天尽量忍着怒气安慰道。

擎天柱站在房间中央，背面对着威震天。他好不容易才能过完一个平静的夜晚，直到那个怪物出现，又把一切都毁了。

他为什么不能让他好好呆着？！

“我有必要提醒你，是谁同意与我联姻以换取和平的？”霸天虎以威胁性的语气反问，他没去注视小领袖，而是整理着充电床。“又是谁把自己交给我以换取他的朋友平安？”

擎天柱的火种开始下沉，因为他的处理器里充满了不想面对的回忆。他试图说服自己不要听军阀说的话，他只想引他上钩！

威震天已经不是第一次玩心理游戏击败他了。

“你是我的配偶，你属于我。”

他可以听到威震天脚步声越来越近，停在他身后。一根手指顺势勾起他的领结，粗鲁地把他拽下来，直到他被抵在军阀宽阔的胸甲上。

“如果我是你，那么我就会停止抱怨乖乖躺好。”

威震天的红色光学镜如同一块的巨大热熔岩灼烧着他。

不再多说什么，威震天直接将较小的tf拖回充电床，把他推下去躺下。然后，自己也顺着躺了下去，小心翼翼地搂住伴侣的腰。

当灯熄灭时，擎天柱被完全滞留在黑暗之中，他的光学镜是唯一可见的光源。幸运的是，威震天已经下线了，所以他不会再打扰他了。

擎天柱讨厌那只手臂抓着他的感觉。就像一只猎鹰撕扯猎物一样，如此具有占有欲，如此绝望……

……如此的可怕。

“我恨你。”

在他背后，威震天抚摸着他的后颈。

“我知道。”

我美丽的宠物。


	8. 生命的奇迹

二部 第八章

擎天柱在半夜突然没有缘由的醒来。在他到达新住所的头几个晚上，他的身体也发生过类似的情况，只不过那是因为还不习惯而保持警惕造成的。

但这次有了不同的感觉。

他转过头看到威震天背对着他躺在身边，他的侧身随着换气而上升下降。

他有些惊讶现在他的腰上没有手搂着，也没有一个大头雕埋在他的脖颈间。

突然，他的腹部产生了一种强烈的剧痛感，迫使他翻了个身。这种情况接连持续了几分钟，不一会儿就使得他气喘吁吁。

他坐在充电床上，试图理清情况。他的处理器此刻充满了混乱和恐惧，因为他以前从未经历过这样的事情。

他等待着情绪逐渐稳定，正准备将其归咎于小火种在活动的时候，这阵剧痛又开始传来。接着又是持续了很长一段时间，期间让他实在痛不欲生。

就在这时，有件事引起了他的注意，他决定立即联系救护车。

“你最好有个好借口在深夜把我叫醒。”通讯的另一端传来老医官昏昏欲睡的声音。

“救护车，是，是我，擎天柱。”年轻的领袖颤抖的说着。

“擎天柱？”老医官一听出不对劲立即转变态度。“发生了什么事？你还好吗？”

“我……我想，小火种要出来了。我的腹部……很疼。”就在这时，又是一阵剧痛传来。

老医官低声咒骂着。“好吧，听我说，擎天柱。你需要保持冷静，不要慌，赶紧叫醒威震天带你来医务室。”

他意识到擎天柱正要抗议，所以他继续说。

“我知道这很难，但就像这样的情况让你自己四处走动是非常危险的。要是他敢半当中对你动手动脚，我发誓我会踢他的底盘！”

擎天柱仍然有些隔应这种办法，但他知道他必须顺从。他有些顾虑威震天会拒绝做这样的事，毕竟自从小火种形成以来，他就没怎么好好照顾自己。

“好吧，我……我想我应该能做到。”

“好。先委屈一下，好吗？我马上就来。”

说完，通讯结束后擎天柱开始摇醒他的伴侣。

“威震天，醒醒。”他绝望地说。

军阀躺在那迷迷糊糊说了些什么，他的光学镜慢慢地上线。

“领袖……什么？”

“威震天，带我去医务室，小火种要——”

他又被一阵剧痛中断了，在痛苦中拱起背。威震天听到伴侣难受的呼唤，困惑地坐起来。

“小火种……？”

上线花了一些时间，威震天一看到伴侣狰狞的表情，并结合他的声音处理了一通，他马上就明白该怎么做了。

他立即起身挖起伴侣，然后火急火燎地跑向医务室。

当他听到威震天怀里抱着擎天柱冲进急救室时发出的一声巨响，救护车松了一口气。

救护车把他领到医疗床期间俩人连个招呼都不想打，救护车也懒得理会，二话不说直接用他的内部扫描仪对擎天柱的系统进行了快速的扫描。

“孕舱收缩开始多久了？”老医官打开电脑，从上面拉了一条电缆。

“我不确定……大概——啊！”当他的腹甲给电缆连接上时被一阵刺痛迫使擎天柱小小的呻吟出声。当疼痛消退后，他继续说。“大概是15到20个周期。”他只能喘气，看着救护车抓住他的手腕，又把一根电缆插到他的医疗港口。

“我明白了……”老汽车人盯着电脑屏幕上的读数。

“嗯，现在一切似乎都挺顺利的，但你的进展有些过快了。”救护车小心地拍了一下擎天柱的肚子。“你已经扩张了27%，这些小家伙等不及了。”

“有什么问题吗？”威震天以一种危险而又担心的语调问。

救护车恼怒地瞥了他一眼。

“不完全没有问题，但问题是第一次分娩通常需要很长时间。新的系统即将上线，生殖设备会根据新系统做出改变。”

这时候吊钩也走了进来，手里拿着一堆干净的纤维布。

“他怎么样了？”他把纤维布扔到手术台上走到医疗计算机面前，越过救护车的肩膀读取数据。

“他很好。收缩刚刚开始，没有内出血或撕裂，他的生命体征很稳定，尽管进程实在过快了。”救护车起身给另一名医生腾出位置。

擎天柱有些意外地看到两名医疗人员并肩工作，仿佛他们曾经不是死对头，只是两名普通的同事，在普通医院为一个普通的tf协助分娩。

在他惊讶之际，阵痛又席卷而来。

“哇，这就32%了？你确定这是你第一次怀孕？”吊钩惊奇地看着汽车人，擎天柱只能点头表示回应。

“好吧，我想这就是他的身体运作的方式。但现在不是讨论这个问题的时候。我需要温水（赛星标准），毯子和更多的纤维布。”吊钩开启通讯命令了几个仆人，随后转头去问救护车。“孕舱破裂了吗？”

“不，但他——”救护车还没来得及回答就被擎天柱的一声惊愕打断了，老医官看到有一股液体从擎天柱的对接面板的接缝处开始渗出。

汽车人医生一边低声咒骂一边一把抓起一次性清洁布冲到受困的领袖身边，轻声地哄他打开对接面板。

领袖非常不情愿地照做了，他浑身发抖，脸色比以为更深，越来越多的液体从接口流通下来沾染了医疗床。

吊钩帮忙把大部分的液体抹去，制造一个相对干净的环境方便工作。

就在这时，救护车才意识到威震天还在房间里。

“你怎么还在这？滚出去！”医生愤怒地把扳手举到空中作为警告。

这种时候发生医闹关系可不是好兆头，吊钩快速地拦下愤愤不已的救护车。

“威震天陛下有权留在这，不过如果他决定在外面等着，这对配偶和整个过程都会更好。”

他直截了当的说，不禁让人诧异他到底是在对谁说话。

军阀的表情似乎更加阴暗了，证明了他对这两个医生意图都不满意。

“我不能错过我的小火种出生！”他坚定把双臂交叉在胸前。简洁明了的表明了自己的观点——没有任何可以争论的余地。

“所以我必须留下来。”

“……如您所愿，我的主人。”吊钩能够感受到救护车的愤怒，但比起引发暴君的暴力相待，他只能退让一步，并且给了救护车一记严厉的眼神，希望让汽车人医生理解他的想法好好合作。

“啊！”

“……渣的，随便你吧！”汽车人医生无奈地把手甩到空中。“但你最好别挡道！”

讨论最终在擎天柱的呻吟声中结束。

救护车望向电脑。“扩张了42%。孩子，你快完成一半了。”

最近的一阵收缩带来的痛苦逐渐消失后，擎天柱哽咽了一声。在最后一个循环中，他迷迷糊糊地感到一块新的冷却垫第五次被放在前额上。

一切都进展顺利，没有任何并发症——好吧，除了威震天还站在他面前给他不断的施加压力。

为了让擎天柱做好心理准备，救护车把他之前提供的毯子盖到擎天柱身上，只是为了防止威震天过多地看着他。

大约只过了两个循环周期，擎天柱已经明显有筋疲力尽的趋势。他试图在收缩期间恢复体力，但流程太过迅速，他的背部隐隐作痛，而他头顶上的模糊身影只会加剧他的火种深处的恐惧和焦虑。

他多么希望他们能把他踢出房间，这样起码会让他的火种更自在更舒服些。

但不可能，威震天简直阴魂不散。

吊钩带着一个装有各式各样的医疗工具的小托盘过来检查他的生命体征。

“我需要手动检查你的孕育仓入口。”他用一种中立、专业的语气说。“需要用到我的手指，你介意吗？”

擎天柱被问到这样的问题后下意识退缩了一下。自从上一次征得他同意进行“亲密”的接触又过去了多久？

年轻的领袖显然还是有些不安。吊钩暗自诅咒威震天，如果他没有强拆自己的伴侣，下手通常会容易许多。但哀叹过去并不会改变现状，所以他必须寻找另一种办法。

他轻轻地把手放在小领袖的大腿上，先是感到一阵颤抖，然后，他尽量用最温和的语气问道:“还是说你想要你的医生来做？”

擎天柱即使理解这是安慰的举动，但他的关节依然还是很僵硬，甚至将接口夹的更紧。

由于疲惫、恐惧和焦虑带来的压迫感，使得他不得不在吊钩面前勉强地点头。

吊钩收到指意后便离开了医疗床，救护车抓紧时间挤过来。

“好吧，孩子，我会尽快的，我保证。”老医官见到年轻的领袖有几分放松的迹象后，开始慢慢地把手指插入接口。

简单的触摸带来了越来越多难以启齿的记忆，尤其是信任的人站在身边的时候。

他试图冷静下来，在处理器中反复安慰着自己，这是救护车，他永远不会伤害自己的，他现在做的事情完全是为了医疗。

救护车感受到了接口内壁的坚固。很快，他发现了小领袖孕育仓的舱门入口。就像他的扫描仪显示的那样一切都在运转。

然而，当他的手指掠过内膜上的一个非常独特的伤疤时，他无法抑制脸上的怒容——这是他们刚从霸天虎船上救出他们的领袖时所带来的伤疤。

“一切都很好。”老医官努力压制愤怒。如果他现在爆发了，那只会吓到擎天柱。

“你的孕育仓扩张范围适中，很快你就可以自主推进了。现在，继续，开始集中你的力量把这些小家伙弄出来，好吗？”

“好吧，我尽量，啊！”擎天柱紧握着床边两侧，又一次有力的收缩席卷过他的上半身。两名医生虽然早已解释过疼痛会变得更加严重，但这并不意味着他已经准备好了！

威震天走近凝视着他的伴侣，就像一只鹰跟随它的猎物那样。他一直试图帮助他处理这段时间痛苦，但他的小领袖在每次都在回避他。

他伸手试图抓住他的手，但是立刻就被甩开了，小领袖流着冷凝液气喘吁吁地回瞪着他。

威震天显然有些郁闷。但如果他给他的伴侣造成很大的压力，那么这就很容易给他的小火种们带来伤害，所以他也不再计较这件事。

“扩张到85%了，加油，汽车人。”吊钩拍了拍他的肩膀让他注意。“我们必须准备好让你开始推进。”

擎天柱一直在努力的撑起身坐直，他虚弱地笑了。他感到身体非常沉重，而且疲惫不堪，他甚至不敢确定他是否还有足够的力量把小火种推出去。但是为了他的孩子，他不得不强打起精神。

霸天虎医生小心翼翼地把小领袖的双腿支起分开在两侧。这样使得擎天柱的接口完全裸露出来，他尴尬地试着把毯子向下拉到盖住下半身，但这并没有什么用。

救护车又检查了一下擎天柱的接口，看到了他的孕育仓已经完全打开了。

扩张用的医疗卡钳可以在很大程度上减缓擎天柱的精力流失。另外，他不确定从威震天之前的虐待中造成的创伤是否会影响到生产。

威震天是一个军品战士，机体型号自然壮硕强大。擎天柱也很大，至少是在汽车人标准中，但与威震天相比，他都算娇小的了。如果小火种的型号遗传自威震天，那么以擎天柱这类型号的载机体自然也无法顺利产下他们，最终的结果只能是将小火种直接从孕育仓内移除。

这是一次完全不同的结合程序，他们不确定在这之后是否还可以保证擎天柱的安全。

救护车站在擎天柱双腿前，瞥了一眼旁边的电脑。

“好了，孩子，你已经扩张到90%了，是时候了。”救护车用充满决心的光学镜望着擎天柱。“只有当你感觉到收缩的时候，才能推进你的接口，明白了吗？”

他麻木地点头，勉强听清了医生刚才所说的话。

“很好。”救护车又一次瞥了一眼电脑。他盯着像炸弹计时器一样的数值，当它直击100%时，他下令让擎天柱进行推进。

当他慢慢感到两个幼生体开始从他的孕育仓滑向接口时，小领袖终于忍不住放声大喊。浓厚的润滑液很快从他的接口处涌出来，以帮助加速生产进程，但即使这样也不能减轻那种被自内向外撕裂的感觉，在医疗的卡钳的加持下，这种剧痛只会越来越强烈。

威震天默默地站在他身边记录着所发生的一切。他想将手递上去分担一半的痛苦，但很快就被粗暴地赶走了。

“小子，你做得很好……我能看到头了！”救护车小心地撑开接口的外边缘，以减轻拉伸的压力。他的手指不时擦过伤痕累累的内膜，愤怒、怜悯与悲伤的情绪时而涌上心头，但现在不能分散注意力。

当幼生体的头部出现在接口处时，领袖开始逐渐脱力。

随着腹部电缆奋力地推进下，头部已经完全弹出，然后是肩膀，最后再是身体的其他部分。救护车在这边托着那个小家伙，帮助其排出，直到一阵呜咽响起，随后房间里传出一阵响彻云霄的哭喊声。

威震天一听到他的第一个幼生体嚎叫时立即围了上来，但他还没来得及看清楚，吊钩就把他放在温暖的纤维布里准备清洗。

擎天柱此刻乏力得非常厉害，他的排气孔还在全速运转，冷凝液一直从他的脸上滑下，好像被泼了一桶水似的。他的感到下半身一阵麻木，疼痛的余波开始让他感到恶心。

当他听到孩子在哭喊的时候，就好像什么不适都消失了，取而代之的是想要迫切看到和拥抱他的期望。当他看到吊钩把他带走时，他的火种几乎要熄灭了，但他很快就被另一阵收缩分散了注意力。

救护车马上就注意到领袖的变化。

“我知道你可以的，再努力一点，然后你就可以休息了，我的孩子。”

擎天柱抓住了医疗床的边缘，当第二个幼生体从孕育仓滑出时，相对容易了许多，在“前期”的帮助下，赶在他彻底脱力之前，双胞胎很快被顺利产下。

他们在医务室强烈的光线下哭泣和蠕动，两名医生正在用心地清理他们。其中一个的小能量磁场已经开始启动，想要到处寻找他们的载体，另一个也跟着这么做了。

年轻的领袖挣扎着支起沉重的身躯，他的全身都还在颤抖，光学镜一度在下线的边缘徘徊，但他还在强迫自己保持清醒——他还没有看到他的珍贵幼生体们。

几个循环过后，救护车和吊钩每人抱着一个襁褓朝他走来。

“恭喜你。”老医官把裹在毯子里的幼生体交给他。“都是陆行者，他们非常健康。”

“那个是女性。”吊钩小心地把幼生体放在擎天柱的臂弯里。“这个是男性。”

就在这，他们就在他的怀里。他的火种，即使失去了所有的希望，这些都将会是支持他活下去的动力。

他第一次如此近距离的观察他们。

在他的左臂上，他美丽的女儿在用明亮的蓝色光学镜看着他。她的电镀层像他一样是鲜艳的樱红色，但上面有银色的细线和一些黑点。在她的头顶上，有两支尖尖的天线和一个纤细的帽沿，就像他的头雕一样。

在他的右臂上，一只比他妹妹稍小的幼生体在他的怀里蠕动着。他的电镀层是一种非常暗的灰色，暗到几乎贴近黑色，当然也有更浅的银色部分，并且有几处散落着零星红色的斑点。不同于他的妹妹，他的头雕简直就像威震天的微型复制品，尽管在其头雕的三角边缘处比威震天的要锋利许多。他花了一段时间才使光学镜上线，红色的光学镜凝视着擎天柱，就像一对燃烧的熔岩一样。

小女孩蜷缩着靠近她的载体。她认出了这个火种，她不想脱离他。这个认知几乎使擎天柱忘却一切忧愁和烦恼。

威震天站在他的伴侣旁边，惊奇地看着他的孩子们。他们的涂装方面更加倾向于自己的，尽管机体类型偏向于小领袖——他们甚至完美地继承了他的娃娃脸和丰满的嘴唇。

尽管他预计会有飞行型号，但地面车也许还没他想得那么糟糕。根据载具模型，他们可能在战场上会有更好的使用余地，特别是在坦克形态上。

“很神奇。”军阀在将近三个循环的沉默才说话。他轻轻地从他的伴侣的怀里接过男孩，把他举到眼前。

授体与载体保持密切关系也是承载周期的重要组成部分。他们必须尽可能多的展开他能量磁场，让新生火种提前识别。这样在往后的时间里，幼生体体内的系统就会在默认情况下与他们同载体形成亲缘关系。

而威震天在这方面已经做得非常到位。

“等了那么久，我终于可以把你抱在怀里了。”军阀把幼生体放在胸膛上，抚摸着他的头雕。“我的小Nimbus（雨云）。”

幼生体蜷缩在他的授机体怀里，用他那微小的、不协调的双手紧紧抓住威震天的变形接缝。

威震天情不自禁地笑了起来。另一边传来一声尖叫很快引起了他的注意。那是他的女儿，还在她的载体怀里扭动着。

“当然，我也不能忘了你。”他坐在他的火伴身边，搂住他的肩膀。“Jasper（碧玉），我美丽的女儿。”他用手指轻轻抚摸着女孩的面甲，她欢快地发出一声含糊不清地叫喊。

“我要把这些作为他们的名字。”军阀的目光迟迟没有将目光从幼生体那移开。

“什么？难道我就没有发言权吗？”擎天柱在困惑和愤怒中低声说。

“他是他们的合法载体！”救护车反驳道，他已经忍得够久了。“即使你不想承认，但他依然是他们的创造者，你至少听取一下他的意见！”

吊钩决定在一场新的战争爆发前介入。“没关系的。”

“按照霸天虎的传统，授机体通常是优先选择小火种的名字。”吊钩解释道。“但……但我认为您的夫人擎天柱可以在下一次生产的时候优先命名。”

现在与霸天虎领袖争论是极其危险的，但忽视传统更是不敬，这也是擎天柱不得不遵守的规则之一，毕竟他们来自不同的派系。

擎天柱很是失望，但他并不打算抗议。

好吧，如果他说这不是好名字，那就是在说谎。他原本只希望威震天至少问他是否喜欢这些名字的。

不管怎样，他现在真的太累了，没有精力有没有心情继续争吵。他还想保持清醒，但是光学镜正在变暗，加上他的伴侣所施加的温暖的能量磁场就如同安眠药一样……

他很明显可以看出那张银色的嘴角上嚣张的弧度。

果然，他是故意的！

那个混蛋……

擎天柱不甘心地从威震天的手臂上抢走了幼生体，并试图把肩上的手臂抖掉，但因为怀里抱着幼生体的缘由很难完成。但是接下来，就像某种奇迹一样，威震天理解了伴侣的心情，决定暂时离开他。

“我将会把我的伴侣留给你们照顾。但我要你们必须在第一时间向我汇报他或我的小火种的事，我将在两个卫星周期内回来。”

他转过身来在伴侣的嘴唇上递上一个简短的告别吻，最终在擎天柱厌恶的叫喊中离去。

擎天柱眼睁睁地等待着军阀的背影彻底消失在眼前后才松了一口气。现在威震天终于离开了，他可以独自度过一段幸福的时光。

大腿上的传来一阵温暖的触碰让他抬起头来。

“你需要休息。”救护车的眼里充满了喜悦。“等下我会去给这他俩弄个温箱，这样你就可以舒服地充电了。现在我得去收拾器具，安心地等我好吗？”

“谢谢你，救护车。”

老医官以微笑作为回报，然后去准备他的补给。擎天柱将注意力转回到胸前，幼生体的光学镜已经关闭了。

他们是怎么在停滞状态下在他的腹甲里度过5个月呢？

现在回想起来，他对小火种的情况几乎一无所知。那时候他还没有准备好，就被威震天强行提前了。

计划赶不上变化说得就是他这种情况吧。

这就是为什么他在小火种的教育方面非常缺乏认识的原因之一。他知道他们从哪里来，但他却不知道该如何照顾他们。想一想都觉得很可怕。

但他现在不想再去担心那些。他很高兴终于有了自己的第一对幼生体，他想享受这一刻。或者说，他不希望这一时刻这么快就结束。

擎天柱的机体最终还是抵不过疲劳带来的诱惑。

战争，威震天，被监禁……所有的回忆都被处理器暂时封禁。他只想陪伴在两个新的生命中平静地进入充电。


	9. 余生的第一天

二部 第九章

过了几个小时后，擎天柱才有精神坐在医疗床上，安静地用他的燃料线给他的两个幼生体喂食。几乎所有tf的胸甲下都有一个特殊的能量处理器，它们与两个小的凸起的管线节点相连，因为幼生体刚出生的几个周期循环期间是消化系统并不完善，而这些凸起的节点则是为了方便幼生体从母体中汲取简易消化的能量液。

擎天柱对此感到非常神奇，他都不知道自己的身体还有这种类型的功能。在反复教他如何正确的使用燃料线喂食幼生体后，救护车几乎已经处在爆发的边缘。

“自下流水线以来，我第一次遇到这种连燃料线都不会用的新手载体！”

医务室内非常的安宁。这里没有威震天，只有一个非常信任的朋友，这令年轻的领袖感到如此的平静。

当然，在分娩后的时间段里他已经累得精疲力竭，期间又不能吃东西——尽管他花了几个小时的时间来充电，至少还有足够的能量来养活他的孩子。

说到孩子，他低头看了看，不禁莞尔一笑。他们是如此美丽，如此渺小，脆弱，纯净。他看到他们的小拳头紧抓着他的胸甲，Nimbus又一次吃到一半就陷入充电了，而Jasper还在好奇地打量着她的载体。

不可否认，他们与威震天的相似度非常之高，但他不在乎。他们也许看起来长得像他们的授机体，但并不意味着他们的性格会像他一样。

况且，就算有，他也绝不允许发生这种情况。

一只温暖的手放在他的肩膀上。是救护车，他看着他，好像他知道他在想什么。

“别太紧张。”他语重心长地说。“我们会处理好的。你现在得好好休息一下。”

“你在五个循环前就让我休息了。”擎天柱小小的调侃道

“好吧，要是你执意要这样，那就别再充电了。”救护车转身去整理他的工具。“但是在之后的时间里你不能离开这。”

救护车对他的接口设备做了很长一段时间的修理，包括一些与分娩过程无关的伤害，这需要很久之后才能痊愈。

即使他没有经历过分娩的痛苦，但他也知道给将幼生体带到这个世界是多么困难。他没有孩子，这不是他第一次做的生产手术，擎天柱也不是他看到的第一个携带霸天虎后代的汽车人。

这就是为什么他向吊钩严格吩咐不准威震天进入医务室与他的伴侣进行接触。当然，也提前告诉他以后有的是时间和他的幼生体一起度过。

遗憾的是，擎天柱也是。

“救护车？”擎天柱问道。

“那之后，我……可能又得和威震天同床共枕了……”擎天柱专注于他的孩子们，尽管光学镜不停的在下线的边缘闪烁，即是出于疲惫，也是出于他的立场认知。

老医官叹了口气。“我告诉过你不要去想这个。你的身体需要愈合——我不希望这期间发生什么意外。”

“但是……他要的绝对不仅仅只有两个。”擎天柱抬起那迷茫的、几乎毫无希望的目光。“直到我的身体不能给他更多的继承人，他才会停下来。这就是为什么我会出现在这里的原因。”

“我知道，孩子……”他把手抵在柜台的边缘，低着头看不清表情。

突然，救护车将目光锁定到手下的柜子……一个想法窜入他的中央处理器中。

“除非……我可以做点什么。”

擎天柱诧异地看着救护车。

“我可以在你的孕育仓里放一个抑制环。”医生简单地解释道。“正如它的名字所表示的那样，它会抑制你的代码生成，让你的系统无法吸收输出液的遗传代码，因此不会创造出小火种，即使是火种融合也不行。”

他在抽屉里搜索着，拿出了一个小装置，给擎天柱仔细查看。

“这是无痛的，它不会影响你的其他系统，只有通过专业的医疗扫描才能注意它。”他将那个抑制环递给他。“此外，它也可以被移除，只要你想在未来再次怀上。”

擎天柱满怀希望地看着这个小玩意。“你确定威震天不会注意到它吗？要是他命令吊钩来检查我呢？”

救护车得意地笑了。“我会和那个生锈的霸天虎聊一聊的。用我的扳手可能需要花费一点时间，我得确保他不会在背后暗伤我们。”他自信地看向擎天柱。“所以……你愿意考虑一下吗？”

“我想我已经有决定了。”擎天柱笑了。“我的意思是，小火种当然是美好的，但我认为照顾两个已经够令人头痛的了。”

“好吧。”救护车将抑制环拿过来。“你的孕育仓现在还在重新配置，所以我们必须等一段时间才可以做。”

就在这时，他的通讯器突然响了起来。

“什么事？”

【救护车！老大怎么样了？】

是大黄蜂。

“是的，他很好，他很好。”救护车瞥了一眼医疗床上的人。

“哦，太好了！我们现在可以见他吗？我们真的很想见见那些小家伙！”他的声音几乎兴奋到要穿透救护车的音频接收器。

“不，大黄蜂，他还在恢复。”老医官严肃的回答。“你的大嗓门我认为不适合在在人家充电的时候进来。”

“我们只是想打个招呼！”年轻人坚持道。“我保证闭嘴，我保证！”

“我说不行，你——”

一只挥舞的手引起了他的注意，他看向擎天柱。

他真诚地笑着，嘴唇动了动，无声地说。“让他们进来。”

救护车怎么能对那张脸说不呢？

“好吧，好吧，如果你们两个小混蛋太吵了，我就会把你们从这踢出去。”

【太好了！】大黄蜂在另一端大声欢呼，救护车有点头疼。

【我们就在医务室外面！】

“赶紧给我闭上你的嘴！”老医官嘴上在叨唠，其实已经朝门口走去了。“你见到威震天了吗？”

【呃……】大黄蜂有点犹豫地回答。【我从昨天起就没见过他。】

“很好。”救护车切断了连接，打开了门，允许了大黄蜂、警车和隔板进入。年轻人们看起来有些紧张，同时也很兴奋。时隔多日，他们终于有能看到他们的领袖，以及新增的“成员”。

他们一来就直接冲到房间里唯一的一个病床上，悄悄地向他们的领袖打招呼，然后开始逗弄他的怀里的那些可爱的幼生体们。

警车紧随其后。“你好，救护车。”他打了声招呼。“擎天柱怎么样了？”

“他很好，”老医官锁上门了。“只是有些劳累……”他犹豫着接下来该用什么词来形容。“也有点紧张……你知道，发生了那么多事。”

“我明白了。”他的光学镜闪了一下。“威震天呢？他对他做了什么吗？”

“身体上的伤害不算严重，只是在他分娩期间还呆在这里，把这可怜的孩子吓坏了。”他叹了口气。“顺便提一下，他已经给幼生体选好名字了。”

“就他一个？”

擎天柱点头。

“普神……太自私了。”

“是的，老吊钩说这是霸天虎的传统，授机体有优先权给孩子们命名。”救护车看着年轻人们和擎天柱有说有笑的。太荒谬了！幸好擎天柱似乎挺喜欢的。

“幸好只到这种程度。”警车坐在医疗床的一边。“擎天柱，你感觉怎么样了？”

擎天柱疲惫不堪地抬起头，他轻笑道。“我很好，谢谢你的关心。只是有点累而已。”

电子忍者点了点头。他偷看了一眼离他最近的襁褓，那是一张紧闭着光学镜的小红脸。他对这个可爱的小家伙不禁笑出声。

不得不承认威震天作为授机体在创造方面真的很完美。

“这个小美人是谁？”他轻声地问。

“这是Jasper，我的女儿。”他把另一个幼生体稍微靠近了点。“这是Nimbus，我的儿子，他们是一对双胞胎。”

两个幼生体在吃饱后都陷入了的充电中。他都不知道，他们怎么能睡这么多，不过这对于擎天柱而言算是一次短暂的解脱，他其实不太想让隔板和大黄蜂看到他暴露出来的燃料线。

“他们都是漂亮的小火种。”警车赞叹的点头。“恭喜你。”

“谢谢。”擎天柱笑着把两个幼生体抱紧在怀里。

“他们好小。”隔板较紧手指。生怕一个不小心就会弄伤他们，因为他们看起来实在是太过脆弱了。

隔板以前见过小火种，不是很近新生的那些，所以这对他来说这是一种新奇的感觉。即使他们有着霸天虎的遗传代码，他也不能否认他们是那么的可爱。

“你给他们取名了吗？”大黄蜂小心地揉着Nimbus的背。

“不，我……是威震天取的。”

年轻人嘘了一声“哦”便决定不再谈论这件事。

之后的一段时间内，医务室里一片寂静，维修小队的成员们又一次和平的团聚在一起，所有的人都在凝视着充电的幼生体。

他们已经有很长一段时间没见过新生的小火种了。随着战争的爆发，流水线成了唯一代替生产新生tf的方式，自从御天敌担任指挥官以来，他开始禁止将对接作为繁殖方式，因为他认为这样不利于汽车人迅速出战，而且还很恶心，因此在他的统治期间，有段时间内塞伯坦没有出现过幼生体了。

大黄蜂回想起家乡儿时的朋友，在他还是幼生体的时候经常玩和他们一起玩。随着他的成长，他就与他们分开了，但他还是可以和当地的同辈幼生体一起玩，直到他再次离开，进了汽车人学院。那之后，他就再也没有碰到过幼生体了。

隔板有几个兄弟姐妹，但他本人是年龄最小的，这意味着他没有接过到比他还小的幼生体。他总是很害羞，不像他哥哥那样总是跑出去玩，所以他几乎没有朋友。而且在能量农场总是有很多事情要做，也没有时间去社交和娱乐。他可以说老大的小火种是他第一个看到的幼生体。

至于警车……他度过了一个非常孤独的童年，在他年轻的时候为了生活而致力于偷窃和街头敲诈，直到他遇上了修济天大师。从那时起，他便开始像爵士那样对待其他tf，他也从未考虑过成为一名导师，因为修济天才是他的唯一的导师，他总是怀疑自己不能像他一样优秀，他也从来没有想过要一个小火种，就现在而言，守护他们的领袖和他的火种，才是他此刻唯一的目标。

“别担心，老大。”大黄蜂小心翼翼地攀上他的领袖的肩膀。“请务必让我们帮你承担这些吧。”

虽然大黄蜂有时喉有点烦，但他对于朋友都是真心的。

“谢谢你，大黄蜂。”

“你也可以指望我。”隔板高兴地说。

“还有我。”警车点头

“那就让我们四个人一起。”救护车许诺道。

擎天柱望着热情的朋友们，默默地笑着。他的手轻轻擦过女儿的脸，看着她在睡梦中扭动了一下。他对另一个也做了同样的事情，重新调整了一下包裹在他身体上的小毯子。

“我知道，谢谢你们。”

“恐怕这就是我当时所必须报告的一切了，陛下。”

威震天坐在他的办公室里，听着震荡波的报道。

“干的不错，震荡波。你的信息对我而言很有意义。”

屏幕另一边的紫色tf点了点头。他注意到他的主人今天心情……有点奇怪……他的嘴唇上带着阴险的微笑。看到威震天微笑是很少见的，通常大多数时候这都不代表会发生什么好事。

“陛下，请允许我冒昧地问一下，我看您今天的心情很好。是因为您和您的伴侣最近的关系吗？”

威震天的笑容淡了一点。“嗯，他还是像往常一样固执。拒绝欢迎我的触摸，而且还经常性地无视我。”

然后，他又笑出声了。“但是，就在今天，他为我生了两个孩子。”

语气中的骄傲是无可置疑的。

“恭喜您，威震天陛下。”震荡波的语气也是相当惊喜。“普神真诚地为您和您的伴侣而祝福，就连他也认可您的血脉。”

“这话我喜欢。”

“我的陛下，您打算公开宣布这件事吗？”

威震天有些迟疑。“这也是我一直怀疑的事。我的小火种，作为霸天虎王位的继承人，必须得到他们在高层和帝国之间的政治认可，然而……”他的声音突然低沉下来。“通天晓和他那些肮脏的议员可能会利用他们来针对我和我的权威。”

令威震天如此痛恨汽车人的很大部分原因在于，汽车人在政治问题上涉及到的无辜的幼生体简直数不胜数。即使他并没有真正的见证过，他也不怀疑过去是否发生过这类情况。现在的他，霸天虎的领袖，有了子嗣，这样的威胁比其他任何事都要迫在眉睫。

“嗯……”震荡波敲着下巴。“这种可能确实挺大的，我的陛下。如果我没有记错，通天晓已经知道擎天柱是你后代的载体了。”

现实的冷酷纠结着震荡波的处理器，他原本以为他的领袖可能直接爆发出来或者更糟。然而，并没有他预想中的情景。事实上，威震天只是失望地叹了口气，在椅子上失神了一会儿。

“是的，我知道。我和通天晓进行通讯的时候就发现了他在那。”他用揉了揉太阳穴。“隐瞒已经没有任何意义了。”

他们之间默契地不再发声。平台运作的嗡嗡声与威震天体内引擎启动的噪音的节奏相吻合。

“您不必太过紧张，威震天陛下。”震荡波好一会儿才温和地说。

“往好的方面去想，您的后代可能会在汽车人身上得到正式的认可，是的，他们也许会利用他们来对抗你，但同时，孩子们在霸天虎高层中的地位也不低。”

“你的想法是什么，震荡波？”威震天有些不耐烦地说。

“我的意思是，您的继承人在法律上必须得到两方派系的保护。我们霸天虎目前的人数可能不够，但我们军事训练绝对不输于他们，我们可以很容易地在战斗中击败汽车人。您应该很清楚这种差距。”

威震天沉默地盯着他的下属。

“所以您不要担心此事，我的陛下。你现在就能放心地宣布你的幼生体诞生，即使我们有不便之处，汽车人也相当清楚他们的重要性。

如果威震天在很长一段时间内保持沉默，那通常只意味着两件事：要么他正在考虑刚刚被告知的事情，要么他很生气，有个倒霉蛋就会遭殃。

“……我希望你是对的。”

幸运的是，这次是前者。

“一场小小的庆祝不会伤害到任何人”，军阀的嘴上再次挂着假笑。“我只会为我的高级军官保留这项授权，我不想让任何潜在的威胁接近我的幼生体。”

“您很明智。”震荡波满意地点头。“我相信您已经做出了正确的决定。”

“感谢你的建议，震荡波。你是我最忠诚的仆人。”

不久后他俩就中断了通讯。威震天舒服地向后靠去，现在他可算是有了一个正式的家庭，必须每一步都要按照他的计划进行。

第一件事是减少小领袖的训练时间，否则他就没有时间照顾他们的孩子了。必要的话他会给他一些相关的数据板，这样也不会落下太多课程。

然后是幼生体的房间。其实一开始他并没有接到任何通知，尽管仆人们现在应该安排上了。不管怎样，他觉得还缺很多东西。毯子，能量奶瓶，摇篮，婴儿床，等到他们长到一定的年龄后，还有玩具，教育数据板这些……名单还有待扩充。之后，再等到解决了派系之间的紧张关系，他就有足够的时间把那些必要的东西补回到家里去。

他的伴侣也需要学习如何妥善照顾这对双胞胎。他知道第一次的载机体总会遇到各种各样棘手的问题，而且雇佣保姆并不是一个正确选择。如果都让仆人和下属来做，那“配偶”的存在又有什么意义呢？

他可能会在最初的几周内暂停课程，这样可以帮助他更早地适应与幼生体的生活，还有最为重要的是，就是恢复他的体力。

回去照顾小领袖是他作为授机体的责任，但和汽车人整天周旋已经耗费去他的大部分能量和精力，得到适当的孕后训练有助于优化擎天柱的系统更新和升级。如果他打算再次受孕的话，就得让他的小载机体时刻保持良好状态。

他的几个士兵曾经提到过他们逃跑的可能性，他也觉得以小领袖的能力和他的团队，跑去一些遥远的星球上是一件容易的事。

但威震天坚信不会发生这种事，他也不会允许的。一个好的主人会给宠物带上项圈，防止他们迷路，而这就是他把他带回来的第一天所做的。擎天柱不知道的是，诱击迫使他戴上的领子里有一特殊种装置，它会用精确的坐标追踪他的每一处定位，不管他在什么样的环境下，有多远……

然而，暴力、充满压力的环境对幼生体的成长而言是不好的。

尽管他不得不承认他喜欢惩罚他的小领袖。他的蔑视会让他不甘心，他的战斗方式是如此的令他着迷，尤其是在小领袖反抗的时候，征服的快感总是令他的内心充满无法理解且越发膨胀的舒适感。

他现在最想做的事就是和他的“新家人”呆在一起，但他的伴侣正在调养身体，这就意味着他不能接受任何激烈的运动的访问。

啊，但这并没有什么不妥。他还有很多时间和他心爱的汽车人以及孩子们一起度过。他在地球屈辱了50个循环，重建了他破碎的身体，重新获得了领导权，再等上一两个恒星周期又有什么大不了的呢？

毕竟，他的小领袖已经无处可去了。


	10. 惊喜

二部 第十章

在睡了整整两天后，擎天柱终于被允许下床进行正常活动。好吧，擎天柱还是觉得他们保护得太过了，期间救护车不断地重复让他放松点。

躺在床上被照顾是一件舒服的事，但是过几个小时后，因为只能进行能量补给和喂食幼生体两种活动，擎天柱开始感到有点不耐烦。当有太多事需要做的时候，他不太喜欢闲着，然而一旦让救护车发现小领袖有想离开的迹象，他就会马上发飙。

好吧，他到不会因此埋怨和幼生体们相处。他喜欢把他们抱在胸前，感受到他们的火种离他的火种如此很近，他们的小而不协调的双抓住了他胸甲上的变形接缝。

每当他上手抚摸他们时，他们就会发出小口齿不清地嘻笑声，他们一边吸取能量液一边盯着他的脸，擎天柱甚至觉得就连地球的日落都无法与他们光学镜里散发的光芒相比较。

虽然这些小家伙都是威震天野蛮的产物。

说到威震天，擎天柱从他们生后就没见过他的伴侣。与朋友们呆在一起的时间随时都会因为威震天的到来而终止，每时每刻和威震天生活在一起的感觉总是令他作呕。

幸好，他并不孤单。

“谢谢你陪我，警车。”擎天柱说。“要是又让我在走廊遇到威震天，我无法想象又会发生什么。”

“别客气。”电子忍者微笑着回答。“我们已经发誓要保护你和你的小火种，直到我的生命结束为止我都会坚持我的承诺。”

小Jasper在他的怀里不舒服的咕哝着，皱着一张小脸。她在毯子里蠕动，试图伸出她那胖乎乎的手臂。

“真是个倔姑娘。”警车小心翼翼地把毯子給她重新裹上。“我想我已经知道她像谁了。”

年轻的领袖不以为然地笑了起来。他看了看Nimbus，他睡得特别沉，出生后没多久也是这样。擎天柱有点担心了，因为他除了会偶尔蠕动几下、吃东西和依偎在他身上，几乎就没怎么动过。即使救护车已经强调过几次这是正常的，因为刚出生的小火种不能像成年机那样保持相同数值的能量水平线，也无法像成年机那样正常饮食，所以他们的充电周期会相对更长。

好吧，Jasper应该是个异类。她大部分时间都是清醒的，总是时刻在用尖叫声和不安分的举动吸引她的载体的注意力，要是没人注意到她，那么她就根本不会给你乖乖进入充电，有时还会大哭大闹，没有经验的载体总是为此操碎了心。

这对双胞胎在外表上都很相似，但在个性方面，他们就像水和油一样。擎天柱相当好奇他们未来的模样，期待着他们的成长。

擎天柱在警车的陪伴下医务室一路聊到自己的房间，幸运的是，期间他只遇到了向他表示祝幅的仆人，并且也没有看到威震天。

到达后，擎天柱正准备进去时，大黄蜂突然从房间里跑出来，差点迎面撞上领袖的胸甲。

“啊，老——老大！”大黄蜂惊叫道，看起来紧张的不得了。

“我，呃……我可以解释的！我什么都没看到！什么都没听见！”他拼命摆手以示清白。“我们只是在……准备……额……救护车！”

然后大黄蜂掉头跑了回去。擎天柱疑惑地望向警车，电子忍者没有表达什么。他俩前脚才刚踏进门口，就听到了门后传出来的一些噪音。

擎天柱不明所以地跟上去，大黄蜂又跑了出来。“不许偷看！”

他踮起脚捂住擎天柱的光学镜，小心翼翼地不碰到睡着的幼生体。

“大黄蜂，你怎么——”

“嘘……先别问，等下会有一个惊喜！”

擎天柱有些不知所措，但还是照他说的做了。他静静地站在门口，试图猜测房间里发生了什么事。

里面传来几纳秒物体碰撞的噪音，然后是一些谈话，笑声，和抱怨。直到大黄蜂催促着他进去。

擎天柱感到有些别扭，他还抱着幼生体所以不能拨开捂着光学镜的手，他承认即使在某些时候，就算是他的伙伴也会让他感到紧张。

“好吧……有什么事我们再……”

视野突然变得明亮起来，擎天柱不得不停在原地适应光线。

“嗒噹！！！”

他的光学镜在看到眼前的一幕后变得宽大。

房间里的墙壁和地毯都被换成了淡紫色就连落地窗上的窗帘也是。

房间中央有两张由深色木材制成的婴儿床，据他猜测，这些木材应该来自附近的一个有机殖民地的，而且两边都刻着微小的汽车人和霸天虎的标志。衬垫的柔软度看起来非常舒适，晶莹剔透的水晶垂挂在正上方作为吸引幼生体的玩具。

并且家具也全都替换成了木制品，附着的水晶刻饰完全不输于原有家具的的奢华。

墙上也安装了各式各样的画，其中一些是隔板的作品。最吸引他的一张画是他和团队的集体，是隔板在地球上画的那张的复制品。

擎天柱第一次如此的着迷于他的房间，甚至都忘了说话。他的队员都沉默的等待着红蓝tf的反应，看到他说不出话来，大黄蜂问。

“所以……你喜欢吗？”

好一会，他才记得他此刻站在哪里，慢慢地闭上张开的嘴唇，轻轻勾起一个微笑。

“……喜欢。”

每个人都松了一口气。大黄蜂和隔板强忍着激动情绪，以免被救护车以太吵的理由扔出去。

“我很高兴你喜欢它，老大！”隔板摩挲着手指。“我刚开始还很担心我们可能会做得太过了。”

“非常完美。”擎天柱不可思议地望着四周。“……你们亲手做的吗？”

“当然！好吧，我们也从通天晓那里得到了一点帮助。”大黄蜂笑着说。

“你喜欢这些配色吗，老大？”

如果他有尾巴，擎天柱确信他疯狂地摇摆。“我原本是建议做成一些更闪亮、更时髦的东西，但是某些老tf不喜欢我的想法。所以我们就采用了不同类型的紫色来调配！”

“我看到了，大黄蜂。这真的是……”他走到一个橱柜前，发现了很多散发着火红色光茫的能量块。“这是什么？”

“我把你所需要的东西都给你找齐了。”救护车自豪地说。“一种适用于你和幼生体是能量块。以及还有一些毯子，清洁布，几个幼生体的专属奶嘴，幼生体专用的蜡和溶剂，还有一个基本的医疗工具。”他转身看了看年轻的tf。“我相信这是个良好的开端。”

他有些惊讶地看着一大堆东西，救护车说这是个良好的开端？他知道幼生体很需要，但……这未免有点多了……

“别担心孩子，我以后再解释。现在，把其中一个幼生体交给我，你会轻松点。”

领袖感激地把他的儿子放在了年长tf的手臂上，在离开之际安抚了一下他的背。

他向前走了几步，又在在房间的另一头发现了一些东西。他走近时注意到它是一个木箱，上面带着金色的锁和精美的刻印。打开后他发现了里面装满了幼生体的玩具，从金属杯到比例尺，以及他在地球上看到一些人类的玩具。有一件事他很清楚：双胞胎们永远都不会感到无聊了。

“嘿，那是我的主意！”大黄蜂高兴地说。“我们只选择了我们认为最酷的玩具，所以小家伙们肯定也很喜欢！”他骄傲地竖起大拇指。

“我也确保他们的使用年龄是安全的”隔板回答。

“感情你们还是惦记着和我的幼生体们是吗？”擎天柱笑了。随后转过身去看最后一件家具：第二个柜子。

他看到的是一个小型海蓝色的盒子。它的一边有一个曲柄，擎天柱不知道这是干什么用的。

“那是一个音乐盒。“警车回应。”我从莎莉的一个玩具那里得到的灵感。她说，人类用这种东西帮助婴儿助眠，所以我认为这会是一个不错的礼物，所以就制作了一个。”

他指着小曲柄说:“你转动这个曲柄，音乐就会从盒子里传出来。”

擎天柱决定试一试。他把曲柄向前扭了三次，向后四次，内部的齿轮做出简单的周转运动，随后发出了一种令人愉快的旋律。它的音符听起来非常纯朴，没有嘈杂的节拍，有种平静的舒适感。

火种舱由内到外温暖的感觉开始在他的机体上蔓延，很久之前他还能感受到，他永远都不会忘记。

“我……谢谢大家。我想，这就是最棒的礼物了。“擎天柱拿着音乐盒，将其贴在胸口。

“我们很高兴你这么想。”隔板说。“……当然，还有你的小火种。”

擎天柱很少会去流泪。这是他第一次发自真心的，不再是因为痛苦，而是因为快乐，幸福。他不是一个对这些小事过于情绪化的人，但他认为情感上的创伤使他变得过于敏感了。

“噢，孩子，快把那些眼泪擦干。”救护车弯下身替他揩去一部分眼泪。“没什么大不了的，不要把这些看作是一个恩惠……是你的朋友们，他们是真心爱你的。”

“我……对不起。”擎天柱拼命忍着悸动的情绪。“我只是……很想念和你们在一起的日子。”

大家相视一笑。

“我们一直都在一起。”

“是的！”

“我还能上哪去找这么好的老大呢？”

“这次我同意这些话。”救护车把年轻的tf带回到门口。“还有几样东西你需要看一下。”

Jasper在她的新摇篮里抓着一只软金属银蓝色电镀的玩偶猫把玩，它的眼睛镶有两颗闪闪发光的金色珠子（a版猫耳柱）

维修小队除了准备好了婴儿床还准备了摇篮。因为救护车觉得他们还太小，不适合睡婴儿床。

擎天柱接过Nimbus，把他放进其中一个摇篮盖上毯子，他甚至全程都没有动过。年轻的载体希望Jasper至少能乖乖充电一会儿，但这都没有用。她对周围的一切都很感兴趣，除了充电。

好吧，至少她没哭，所以他给了她一个玩具，好让擎天柱轻松一会儿。

擎天柱请求他的仆人给他几块能量块和他的朋友们坐下来一起聊天。

“我听说威震天最近正在组织一场派对来庆祝他的继承人出生。”警车坐在充电床前的沙发上说。

“派对？霸天虎难道还在意这种东西？”

“他们毕竟是一个战士种族，所以派对也只为地位高的家伙保留，不过这倒也是一件稀奇的事。”救护车停下来喝了一口能量液，然后继续说。“当然，他只是想要吹嘘他的继承人而已，塞伯坦人几乎都有这种毛病。渣——”

医生下意识转身看向Jasper，看她是否听到了他的粗鄙之语，还好，这会儿她的注意力不在他身上。

“他从来没有告诉过我……”擎天柱觉得有点别扭。但很快这种情绪就消失了，毕竟这又不是第一次了。

“我也是因为过来的时候看到了一群仆从在庄园里到处都挂着装饰和搬运高档能量液才知道的。”大黄蜂将一条金属风铃在Jasper的摇篮上。“我不确定有多少此处会有多少人参加。”

“你认为我能邀请通天晓和精英卫队吗吗？”擎天柱问道。“我很想念他，想念他的那些励志演讲。”

“我相信你可以。”救护车直接回答。“毕竟和你的小火种有关系，本质上来讲这场派对也是属于你的。你没有理由不能邀请你想念的人。”

“但是威震天他——”

“别管那家伙！”老医生无所谓地甩手。“他从来没有听过你的意见，也不关心你想要什么，你干嘛要想着他？”

擎天柱沉默了。

“我同意救护车的观点。”警车点头。“他在触摸你的身体之前就没有打算获得你的许可，那么我认为他也没有理由阻拦你的那些简单得不能再简单的需求。”

“是的，老大，甩开他！额……不是字面上的意思。你懂的，去做你想做的事吧！我们会支持你的！”

“你为什么不现在就写邀请呢？“隔板立即塞给他一个数据板。“要是你没有头绪，我可以帮忙设计一下！”

擎天柱盯着手里的数据板看了一会儿。邀请他们真的安全吗？他不想再次受到那些惩罚，但同时，这也可能是他和汽车人同伴见面的一个机会。

“我……”擎天柱用手指在空白屏幕上盘旋了一会儿。“……你说的对。”

随后，他自信地拿着数据集，开始输字。

救护车笑道。“就该这么做。”

“能不能别邀请御天敌。”大黄蜂悄悄地说说。“我们不想让他给我们丢脸，他会毁了这场派对的。”

“还有地毯。”隔板补充道。

擎天柱无奈地看了黄色tf一眼。“我不能不邀请精英卫队，尤其是御天敌，大黄蜂。他毕竟是仅次于通天晓的人。”

“你可以破例啊！”大黄蜂满怀希望地说。“不管怎样，这种人实在令人很不舒服，你都不知道和他呆一起简直和打仗没什么区别。”

“我们会看到结果的。”擎天柱目不转睛地盯着数据板。“我想想，这次应该邀请通天晓、爵士、御天敌、感知器和钛师傅。“他输入了信息，把设备转过来，让他的朋友们看到。“你们觉得呢？”

每个人都靠近查看，随后点头表示同意。

“这些人我认为还说得过去。只要确认日期，就可以发送了。”救护车说。

“都是重要的政党人物，聪明。”

“我觉得这太无聊了。”

“大黄蜂，这件事必须让汽车人指挥官参与。“警车回应道。“你不明白这一点，那么它肯定是无聊的。”

大黄蜂哼了一声，用他一贯不成熟的方式背对电子忍者，说不过的时候他总喜欢这样做。不过，这次警车只是给了他一记白眼。

“那么，接下来我应该得问一下威震天。”擎天柱放下数据板时感到一阵恶寒。他知道他的伴侣生性多疑，如果他拒绝告诉他问题的原因，那么这样就很可能招来一顿殴打和强拆。所以最好在问之前找个借口。

也许问问仆人就好了。他们永远不会对主人撒谎，毫无疑问，他们很清楚庆祝活动，否则，他们就没有办法及时准备食物、饮料和装饰品。

“别担心，孩子。”救护车拍着他的肩。“一切都会好起来的。”

“我们支持你。”警车从沙发上站起来。“你不必害怕。你主要关注的是你的幼生体 ——”

Jasper毫无征兆地开始哭泣，引起的连锁反应吵醒了她的哥哥，不久后他就跟在他妹妹后头呜咽起来。在不到两分钟的时间里，两个幼生体的哭喊声同时响起。

“哦，不……”擎天柱心累地冲到小摇篮边上。

“……我想这证明了我的观点。”

擎天柱把两个幼生体捧在手臂上打开自己的胸甲，将燃料线暴露出来后，他把Jasper抱近点，她一闻到能量液的味道就立即贪婪地吮吸上去。

他的另一个幼生体也重复了这个过程，但他只是把头转过来嗅了几下，哭声仍然在持续。

擎天柱深深地叹了一口气。“我该怎么办呢？”


	11. 坏结局之夜

二部 第十一章

“天啊，我光荣的领袖，再次见到你是我的荣幸。”诱击站在威震天面前深鞠一躬。“感谢您邀请我和我的爱人参加您的派对，我的主人。”

“螺母，诱击。我得承认这也是一种乐趣。”

擎天柱在他的身边非常不安。他们一直在向客人们打招呼，而且这些客人都是霸天虎，大多数领袖都认得出来，或者只是从历史照片中认出了他们，还有一部分不认识的。他的抱着Jasper，而威震天则抱着Nimbus，他们都被软毯子包裹起来，以免受外界冷空气的影响。

一些霸天虎的注意力立即被在威震天的手臂上幼生体吸引了。

“这就是我们的小王子吗？他长得真像您，陛下。”

威震天骄傲地笑了。“他的名字叫Nimbus，还有我的女儿——”他朝擎天柱的手臂上示意。“Jasper。”

“双胞胎？”女性tf惊讶地问。她和螺母将小领袖团团包围，小领袖努力不让他被吓到退缩。以防万一，他选择礼貌地回以鞠躬。

然而，那些霸天虎并没有理他，而是喜悦地望着他手臂上的幼生体。

“您真的受到了普神的祝福，威震天陛下，请收下我们最诚挚的祝贺。”

“感谢你们的赞美。”他的幼生体是他此生最大的成就感，理所当然的很高兴听到他的下属的认可和喜爱。这是今晚派对的一个良好开头。

这对霸天虎伴侣在与他们的领导者交换了几句话后便离开了这两人进入会场。

他们盯着远处不再多说什么，等待更多的客人到达。

“我不喜欢这样。”擎天柱突然开口道。

“哦？”威震天望向自己的伴侣。

“这场……派对。有太多的霸天虎，有些人我又不认识。”擎天柱停顿了一会。“我无法预测他们的危险性危险，我担心他们会攻击我的团队。”

“我也不知道你为什么坚持要计划这种事。”

“我不指望你能理解‘这种事’。”威震天轻蔑地回答。“我的小火种——我的继承人——必须交给我的将军和士兵，他们将会成为霸天虎帝国的一部分。这些人是我最信任的tf，没必要的话他们不会对你和你的团队造成任何伤害。”

“你最信任的tf？那为什么红蜘蛛会在这里？”

威震天缩小了光学镜。

“……他是我的副官，不过很快就会改变。”

“是啊，没错。”擎天柱低声说。Jasper在他的怀里里蠕动着，无聊地嘟着嘴，她现在对充电没有兴趣。她试图伸出双手她的手，但毯子把她包得水泄不通。

“我们还得呆多久？”擎天柱重新调整了一下Jasper周围的毯子。“Jasper不舒服，如果我不做些什么，她很快就会哭的。”他把她抱了出来，这样她的小脸就能抵在他的脖子上。“我需要把他俩都带回房间去。”

威震天看了一眼场上到达的客人，觉得差不多了。

“飞火（Firefly，出自变形金刚合体大作战），还有谁在名单上?”

“在诱击将军的团队里，还有另外两名成员没到场，我的主人。”他的仆人站了出来。“我想应该是眩晕和口水怪（08第三季开头出场长得像青蛙的虎子）。”

眩晕和口水怪？擎天柱以前从来没有听过这些名字。

“那么，我们再等20个循环。”威震天说。“毕竟我们也不能让其他客人干等着。”

擎天柱没有回答，只能呆呆地站在门口。在没有武器的地方来保护自己是非常可怕的，他宁愿把自己锁在幼生体的房间里，哪怕和他的朋友们在一起也好。

然而，那些还不是最让他心烦的事情。整个夜晚他都没看见汽车人的身影，没有看到他们的飞船，也没有听到任何关于汽车人指挥官访问的消息，他开始有些不安。万一通天晓和其他人中途被劫持了怎么办？如果他自己写的邀请函没有被发送呢？甚至更糟一点……如果他们决定不来参加聚会怎么办？

这就是他为什么想滞留在这的原因。但随着时间的流逝，他的汽车人朋友们依然没有任何消息，他越来越相信他在今天夜的情况比他所预想的还要糟糕。

他们会来的，擎天柱。你要坚强，只需耐心要等待……

“好了，你现在开心了吗？”

他把Jasper放在摇篮里，并取下了她的毛毯，这里的暖气温度适中，所以不会导致她体温下降。

Jasper发出兴奋不已地尖叫声，抓住毯子的边缘放在自己嘴里，一边吮吸着，一边看着擎天柱。

“我想应该“是的”。”擎天柱低头看着她笑了。

那两名迟到的客人终于在一段时间内赶到，赶在威震天命令关门之前。

“你以后得把他们带出来。”威震天说。“我需要把它们介绍给我的属下。”

一只软绵绵的小手攀上擎天柱的手臂。在离开会场后不久，Nimbus就醒了过来，开始因为饥饿而哭泣，但并没有长时间持续很长时间，因为擎天柱很快地打开了胸甲展示出他的燃料线。现在，他正在安静地躺在他的怀里汲取能量液。

擎天柱的火种有些升温。

Nimbus无疑是两者中最平静的。他只会在某些瞬间哭泣，也持续持续很长时间。他很容易就进入充电状态，也不太黏人，所以不管是在擎天柱的怀里还是在摇篮里，他都能在没有问任何题的情况下刚刚充电。

对比Jasper，这完全是一个截然不同的情况。

“现在你最好睡一觉，小姐。”他伸手去摸女儿的脸颊。“一会儿你哪都去不了，我不希望你在晚上的时候大哭大闹。”

幼生体立刻抓住了他的手，拒绝放开，当擎天柱刮着她的脸时，Jasper就放开了。擎天柱望着那双清澈的蓝色光学镜，几乎可以看到某种小小的恶作剧。

他叹了口气。“好吧，我明白了，我不会离开的。但你能不能充一下电，让我喂饱你哥哥……”

“也许你应该试着抱她一会儿。”

不远处毫无征兆传来的声音差点吓得擎天柱火种熄灭。他急忙转过身来，看到门口有一个隐约可见的阴身影走进来。

“啊，警车！”擎天柱按着胸甲无奈地说道。“求你别那样吓我！”

“抱歉。”电子忍者毫无波澜地说。“我只是不想打搅你的幼生体充电。”

“好吧，至少你可以给我一点警告。你在那站了多久？”

“挺久的，我想你应该需要点帮助。”警车走进摇篮，将毯子重新裹在她身上。Jasper又发出兴奋地尖叫声，开始挥舞着她的小手，对到来的新访客感到很高兴。

“我一直想让她充电，但她似乎只想让我抱着她的。”擎天柱刮女儿的小脸解释道。“得寸进尺的小东西。”

“嗯，很正常。幼生体——尤其是新生的——非常需要他们的携带者的关怀。能量磁场可以帮助他们减轻压力，让他们有安全感，其作用也对载体有效。Jasper可能是不太适应这种环境，她需要一个平静的环境来休息。”警车调整了一下她的四肢，她很舒服地就安静了下来。“在她充电的时候抱着她就行了。”

擎天柱惭愧地低头看了看他的另一个幼生体。

“看样子你也空不出位置了，我可以帮你一下。”警车忍俊不禁。

“谢谢你，警车。我不知道没有你我该怎么办。”他避开了他的目光，温柔地说。“我感觉自己快要崩溃了。”

“要有耐心。”电子忍者安慰道。”你毕竟是个新手，不可能马上就知道这些。你的孩子们正在了解你，就像你正在了解他们一样，你们需要时间来适应彼此。所以不要对自己太苛刻。”

“我知道，但是……”

擎天柱不知道该说些什么，他的抱怨已经够多了。他知道他的团队会支持他，但他不想因此利用或着厌倦他们。

“算了。”他轻轻地摇了摇头，继续把注意力放在他的女儿身上，他的女儿现在似乎真的平静了不少，应该是睡着了。

“哇，我真不敢相信你让她睡得那么快。”

他知道擎天柱现在还在承受着那些无法推特的压力，有些话题最好尽量避免。

“我告诉过你了，在他们觉得安全的环境下，他们会更容易充电。下次你遇到这种情况的时候，试着抱着她。”他盯着擎天柱怀里的幼生体，问道。“Nimbus呢？”

“哦，他很好。”擎天柱看着他的小儿子，抹去他嘴边的一小滴能量液。“我想他应该饱了，他一般不会吃太多。”

突然，门口传来一声敲门声，一名仆人的声音从门口传来。

“原谅我的打扰，威震天陛下请求你回到楼下，夫人。

警车看到擎天柱露出复杂的表情。

“我，嗯……是的，我会在一个循环内过来。但是……”他转过身来，不情愿地凝望他的幼生体。“小火种……”

“我会帮你照顾的。”警车坚定地回答。“我知道你不想回去，但我相信这比因为因为不服从而受到惩罚要好。我确会让他们都进入充电，如果他们饿了，或者需要什么东西，我保证我会马上通知你。”

擎天柱有些不安地盯着警车。“……你确定没问题吗，警车？”

电子忍者点了点头。

“好吧。”

载体在Nimbus的头上轻点了一个温柔的吻，之后便将他交到警车怀里。

随后很快地关闭了胸甲，调整了一会机体上的配饰。

“谢谢你，警车。我非常感谢你的帮助。”

“别客气，记得小心点。”

年轻的领袖点了点头，伸手去抚摸他的女儿，喃喃地说着道别，轻轻地吻着她的头雕。小Jasper在警车怀里扭动了一下，没有醒来。

擎天柱离开了他的幼生体们。自从他们出生以来，他一直没有离他们这么远，这是第一次。虽然非常相信警车的为人，但一些糟糕的担忧仍然在他的处理中徘徊。

他向他的朋友挥手道别后便走出了房间。

离开的时间并不长，而擎天柱已经开始怀念在楼上的安宁了。

巨大的引擎声在他的头顶上隆隆作响，一些大型的机体撞到他身上，有时候他们会用一种模糊的、谨慎的方式来表示他们对汽车人的厌恶，而那些一排排密集的红色光学镜在盯着他，就像一群机械狼在锁定他们的猎物。

这应该只是一个小小的庆祝活动。

“那么，成为霸天虎是什么样感觉呢？”一个高大的紫色的tf——狂飙摇晃着手中的高档能量液不怀好意地笑道。“成为威震天的伴侣一定很荣幸吧。”

自从擎天柱下来站在这，他就一直站在小汽车人旁边傲慢地吹嘘着。

擎天柱犹豫了一会儿。“是的……还不错。我的意思是，你们的文化很有趣，工作也很有趣，尽管我不敢对你们的生活方式表示苟同。”

狂飙轻蔑地哼了一声，幸好没有显示出任何敌对的迹象。

“嗯，至少他知道如何欣赏我们的文化。”

“也只有‘至少’。”诱击抱怨道。“他还有很多东西需要学习。如果他要成为值得被我们尊敬的征服者的话，那就必须做到。”

很明显，她在有意刁难他。但擎天柱根本没把她的嘲讽当一回事，她对威震天选择的伴侣不满意，他对此也是同样的感受！

“好吧，我有点理解为什么威震天陛下决定和他联姻。”诈骗——因为一些奇怪的原因而被邀请过来——舔舐着嘴边的那些高档货。“任何人都喜欢在拥有如此漂亮的战利品的时候将其展示炫耀。”他上下打量着擎天柱。

威震天紧紧抓过擎天柱的腰。“别忘你的身份，诈骗。”

诈骗迅速退后一步，下流表情立刻变成了紧张的微笑。“啊，请原谅我，陛下。当然，我并没有资格说三道四……”

当军火贩子不停地在道歉时，闪电插进来调侃道。“也许你应该去把你的管子加工一下，诈骗。至少你能别在威震天陛下的眼前像个脑残似的到处晃悠。”

然后他的头雕突然旋转起来，露出了他的随机个性。“还是说你已经很久没用过了，现在只想找个家伙练练手？！哇哈哈哈！”

螺母粗暴地把他推到一边。“你怎么能在光荣的威震天陛下面前说这种如此粗俗的话？！”

擎天柱因紧张而退后，意外地接触到威震天的触摸，他听到一阵愉快的引擎声。通过火种融合的信息连接，擎天柱此刻有一种想要离开的冲动，但要是这么做，他将会面临更大的麻烦，比如说螺母。

威震天已经掌控住了他的行动。

“所以，威震天陛下。”狂飙摇晃着高脚杯说。“我能冒昧的问一下，你现在喜欢做一个创造者吗？”

威震天因为这个问题而笑得很大声。当然，他确实喜欢被问及他的伴侣，最重要的，还是关于他最近出生的幼生体。擎天柱可以想象威震天不止是虚荣那么简单。

年轻的领袖假装听不懂的样子站在军阀旁边。装作自己是一个忠诚乖顺的火伴是一件非常无聊的事，所需面临的更糟糕的是，有至少有十几个霸天虎像看商店展品一样盯着他，但他却不能抱怨。

仅仅只能挽着威震天的手臂，宛如一座漂亮的雕像。这就是他为什么一开始被带到这里的原因。

他环顾房间，试着寻找他的朋友们。他看到救护车站在旁边的一个角落里，喝着饮料，可能在和浮油吊钩进行谈话。然而，其他的霸天虎却相当厌恶地打量着他，看在擎天柱的面子上，老医官才没有当场发作。擎天柱不会责怪他，当他被敌人包围时，他的情况也不会好到哪去。

他瞥了眼另一处方向，隔板和大黄蜂正大口咀嚼着各种零食和糖果，完全没有顾及到身旁的客人而大声喧哗。

这让擎天柱多少放心了点。至少他们似乎玩得很算开心。

派对逐渐进入白热化，这对新人一直在大厅里闲逛，期间偶尔会停下来和某人交谈，或者会接到一些霸天虎的敬酒，然后在一个看似无尽的循环中继续进行着他们漫无目的的步调。

就在这时，一个仆人小心翼翼地走近那对夫妇。

“请原谅我，我的主人，门口有三个人想要见见夫人。”

威震天停了下来，他和擎天柱都惊讶地看着仆人。

“他们是谁？”威震天有些不爽地皱着眉。

“我相信他们对于夫人而言是非常重要的人物。”仆人带着一种小小的微笑回答。“他们说他们只是想过来问候他一下。”

擎天柱不敢置信地眨了眨眼。

他们可能是……？

威震天目光冰冷地盯着仆人。对擎天柱而言，通常这可不是什么好的情况。

“很好，”威震天将他的手臂上从伴侣手中挣脱开。

“但我要你护送他。如果他，或者那些人敢尝试任何事，你必须立即通知我。”

“而你。”他转头看向年轻的领袖。“不要让我后悔做这个决定。”

小领袖这次选择无视军阀撂下的狠话，他转过身跟着仆人走到门口。

威震天眼睁睁地擎天柱跟随仆人离开，这时候他的处理器已经知道来者是谁了。

当他们到达门口时，他在心理已经做好了准备，以免被失望波及到火种和心情。

仆人打开门的那一刻，擎天柱发誓，他的火种就在那一刻几乎停止了跳动。他瞪大着双眼，没有意识到自己的嘴角的幅度上扬的有多夸张。

“通天晓长官！”

汽车人指挥官挺拔地站在门口，爵士和御天敌分别站在他两侧。他左手带着一个礼物盒，右手拿着通天之锤。

“晚上好，擎天柱。”指挥官温和地笑道。“感谢你邀请我们参加你的庆祝活动，还有，很高兴再次见到你。”

“我……我……“擎天柱实在太激动了，以至于都快说不出话来。“长官，这是我的荣幸！那么快请进来吧，大家！”

三名汽车人走进庄园后，仆人关上了他们身后的门，爵士几乎难以抑制地要跳到小领袖的身上了。

“擎天柱！”电子忍者紧紧地抱着他。“嘿，伙计！我真的想死你了！你最近过得怎么样？”

“爵士！”擎天柱安心地回抱他。“我也很想念你！再次见到你真是太好了！”

通天晓微笑着等待两个年轻人分开。眼下这种情况不需要太过正规，所以他认为没有必要谴责爵士的身份处境。

“哦，御天敌……”擎天柱很快意识到房间里还有另一位汽车人。“好吧……已经有一段时间了。你最近怎么样？”

御天敌用他平常的相处模式笑着说。“自从你离开铁堡后，一切好的不得了，老朋友。你呢？还是喜欢像那些霸天虎宠物一样娇生惯养？”

“御天敌，别忘了你自己的身份。”通天晓严厉地斥责他，回头看向小领袖的时候，他的表情立刻变软了。

“我很抱歉我们迟到了。我们的飞船在上一个循环出了一点点故障，所以我们不得不转移到另一个地方。只是没想到花的时间比我们最初预期的要多。”

“没关系，长官。我很感激您接受了我的邀请，并且能够安全地到达卡隆。"擎天柱微微鞠了一躬。

“不，不。应该我们心存感激才对。”通天晓笑道。“相信你已经用了很大的勇气给我们发出邀请，不愧是汽车人最优秀的学员之一。”

“哦，还有一件事。”他继续说。“我的同事们请求我把这个礼物送给你。”他把手上携有精美装饰的盒子递给了擎天柱。“他们希望我亲自交付于你，你知道的，他们最近实在太忙了。他们还请求我代他们祝贺你的小火种出生。

擎天柱接过礼盒，来回检查了一下，这上面有一些非常漂亮的图案，还系有一个精致的金色缎带，缎带上挂着一个标签，上面写着他的名字。它的尺寸相当大，而且份量很重，他无法得知里面会有什么。

“谢谢您，长官。我一定会好好感谢他们的。”

他让一个仆人把盒子放在桌上，并吩咐他给他们送上饮品。

“你们在进入这个城市时遇到了什么麻烦吗？”

“不。”爵士回答。“我们事先通知过了，因此，当我们到达时，他们已经在码头上等着我们了。有趣的是，那些霸天虎的表情相当奇怪。”

“尽管可能给他们造成了不适，但我很感激没有人向我们开火。”通天晓补充道。“我很欣慰地看到我们的种族都在慢慢地学习融合。”

擎天柱宽慰地笑了。到目前为止没有发生任何冲突，那就意味着他的牺牲没有白费。

这时，仆人带着三个高档能量块过来了。

“哇哦，真带劲！”爵士在喝下得第一口大声感叹道。通天晓在一旁表示认可，而御天敌只是咕哝了一声“我吃过比这更好的”，尽管他一直在喝个不停。

“我很高兴你们喜欢。”擎天柱笑着说。“这可是战争前的老古董，多亏了威震天的品味。”

一提到霸天虎领袖，气氛一下跌至冰点。小领袖似乎很悲伤，即使他看起来在身体上得到了很好的照顾，但这那些奢华的装饰品下，他们看到的是真正的痛苦。

通天晓释放出温和的能量磁场安慰着小领袖。“你最近感觉如何，擎天柱？”

擎天柱抬起头，面对他的指挥官。

“我……很好。”他心虚地回答。“现在我有两个幼生体需要照顾，我想已经有点累了……老实说，我有点害怕。”

“等等，两个幼生体？”御天敌脸上露出厌恶的表情。“也就是说你连着两次向那个霸天虎打开了你的腿是吧。”

“御天敌，请你闭嘴。”汽车人指挥官不满地瞪了他一眼。

“是一对双胞胎。”擎天柱习惯性无视了御天敌的嘲讽。“他们现在正在充电，你们稍后才能见到他们。他们的名字叫Jasper和Nimbus，虽然Jasper对这个世界充满了好奇心，但Nimbus似乎唯一想做的只有充电。”

他的情绪似乎有点失落，因为他回忆起看到他们出生的那一天。

“我必须承认，这种压力很大，在某种程度上，我觉得我根本不可能挺过，但还是多亏了救护车和威震天的医官吊钩，至少这一切还能正常地步入正轨。即使那些小家伙给我造成了很多麻烦，但我仍然很爱他们。”

“我很高兴听到你会这么说。”通天晓微笑着说，然后又问道:“你享受这里新的生活吗？”

擎天柱支支吾吾地回答。“是……很好，我想应该是的。”他有些坐立不安。“房子当然非常漂亮，我有属于自己宽敞的房间，在那里我可以好好充电和保管我的隐私。我的朋友们，我的团队为我的幼生体建立了一个属于他们的房间，就在这附近，而且我也喜欢在水晶花园里散步。

“威震天为我准备了一个计划，包括不同学科的课程和辅导，它们中的大多数都属于基础的教育，这难不倒我。我喜欢学习。”

通天晓感到很欣慰。擎天柱一直是一个很渴望学习的人，特别是关于战争时期的霸天虎，在某种程度上，对于威震天的了解基本来源于此。但那些幻想在很久以前肯定已经消失了。

“……由于我需要更多的时间来照顾我的双胞胎，所以我的日程相对的也就减少了。”

“好吧，如果你需要帮助，你也该知道找谁了吧。”电子忍者轻捶了一下他的肩部装甲。

擎天柱报以微笑。“我知道，爵士。谢谢——”

“这就是你一直在做的事？”

御天敌粗鲁地打断了擎天柱的讲话。

蓝橙涂装的tf轻蔑地看着他。

“你不过是在逃避现实，让你的主人为你讲述虚构的故事，你在豪华舒适的城堡里倍受宠爱，而我们其余的人都在外面拼死拼活地工作，努力适应新的环境变化的时候，你又做出了什么改变？”

他默默地在处理器里寻找一个合适答案。

然而，御天敌却依然穷追不舍。

“御天敌，那不是——”通天晓试图阻止他。

“你就那么天真地认为通过与那个野蛮的军阀建立联系，就不需要对我们的事业承担任何责任了吗？”他开始缓慢而坚定地接近年轻的领袖。“一定是你诱惑了那群霸天虎议员，他们因为你的愚昧而做出决策，而通天晓和议会的其他成员却在拼命燃烧着处理器来解决你所搞出来的政治混乱！”

“冷静点，SP !”爵士用尽全力去阻挡御天敌咄咄逼人的步伐，但却无济于事。

“我敢打赌，你甚至不会像你说的那样照顾你自己的幼生体。”他的嘴角被扭曲成一个丑恶的微笑。“你想和威震天结婚是因为你已经喜欢上他了！”

“御天敌！”通天晓把他的锤子重重地砸在地板上，声音不算太大，但足够镇住所有人。

“够了。”通天晓带着恼怒地情绪面对他的下属。“马上回到我们的飞船，等下我和你有话要说。”

“但是长官，我——”

“这是命令，御天敌。”

御天敌有几次想反驳，但通天晓的态度不容许他有任何异议。

他喃喃地说着“是的，长官”便转过身离开了庄园，临走之前最后看了擎天柱一眼。

爵士和通天晓静静地注视着他的远去，直到他的身影彻底消失在门口，擎天柱有些不知所措且震惊望向门口。

“我很抱歉让你遇到这种事，擎天柱。”汽车人指挥官低下头道歉。“我向你保证，御天敌的态度会得到妥善处理的。”

擎天柱用微笑掩饰着他的悲伤。“是的……没关系的，长官。您不应该道歉。”

“不管怎么说，我会保证他亲自向你道歉的，弥补他的过失……”通天晓小心翼翼地扫视着这间房，确保没有被霸天虎窃听。

“所以……”爵士在短暂的尴尬和沉默之后说。“现在，SP已经离开了，我们说到了？”

剩下的三名汽车人花了大量的时间聚在一起愉快地谈话。擎天柱谈到了他最近出生的幼生体，通天晓分享了他在议会的一些经验，以及对那些霸天虎议员的评价，而爵士则评论了他在铁堡所感受到的文化所扩张的程度。

整个晚上，擎天柱第一次玩得这么开心。

直到救护车出现在人群中，通天晓不得不离开一阵子，将爵士和擎天柱留下。

“啊，距离我们上次说话已经过了很久了，OP。”爵士感慨道。“错过太多了。”

“是啊，我也错过太多了。”

“最近咱们都在拼命地加班。”电子忍者撞了他的手臂一下。“你呢？有遇到什么好玩的事吗？”

“我想，这也可能是意料之中的事。”他低下头喃喃地说:“他这几天都没有碰过我……不过……”

“这是个好消息。”爵士拍了拍他的后背。“不管怎样，有救护车和你的朋友在，一切应该都不会太糟糕吧。”

“是的，知道他们在我身边会让我感到安心。但是，我还是有点害怕，如果他们阻碍了威震天，威震天可能会对他们做些什么，这就是为什么我尽量让他们远离这些冲突的原因。”他悲伤的笑了。“而且还有两个幼生体需要处理。”

“噢，别这样，伙计。”黑白tf摆摆手。“你和你的团队比任何一个在地球上的有机生物都具备更多的勇气。”

“但是……隔板和大黄蜂还太年轻了，救护车是……一名战争老兵。而警车，他——”

“嗯哼！”爵士打断了他的话。“但是从一开始你们就在地球上打败了那群霸天虎吧？”

“是的，但是我们——”

“这不是借口！你既然能做一次，那你肯定能做第二次。”他轻轻地摇了摇头。“所以不要失去你对自己的信心，因为我们都知道，只有相信自己，我们才能完成那些艰难的任务——好像听起来有些太煽情了。”

擎天柱不禁回忆起他曾经给他的团队演讲的时候，那时候他们还真是低等的维修机器人。想想他们的生活是如何逆转的，还有他是怎么依赖上他们的。

爵士能够感受到小领袖悲伤，以及他逐渐消失的微笑，所以他决定放弃这个话题。

“不管怎样，我们先不谈这个了。你知道我们为什么来这里吗？”

擎天柱困惑地眨了眨眼。“嗯……因为我邀请了你们？”

“不……嗯，是的——是有这么一部分原因。除此之外，还有一个人一直缠着我说想见你。”

“见我？”小领袖有些不可思议地看着他。“但是……为什么？”

“哦，你忘了吗，你结束了两个派系的战争，你就是塞伯坦的救世主！”

他伸手抵在音频接收器旁激活了通讯，简单地说了几句话。

“别担心，你肯定会喜欢他的。”

几分钟后，一个陌生的tf出现在爵士身后。他的光学镜是蓝色的，面孔既陌生却也很熟悉，他的涂装是由酒红色和橙黄色搭配而成。

“擎天柱，这是补天士。”电子忍者介绍道。“啊，你肯定听过这个名字了。”

擎天柱礼貌地向陌生人打了个招呼，他的面甲在小领袖的处理器里掠过，在扫描了其电镀层后，他意识到他实际上并不应该算是一个陌生人。

“热……补天士？那个被选中的领袖？抛出手榴弹救下杯子少校的那个人？”

“是我。”另一位领袖自豪地回答。“再次见到你是一种荣幸，夫人。”他低下头在他面前鞠了一躬。

“叫我擎天柱就好，没有必要这么正式。”

补天士立即直起身，面甲因尴尬而升温。“是的。我很抱歉夫人，我是说，擎天柱。”

爵士坏笑道。“这孩子有点紧张。”他拍拍那位年轻领袖的背。“在他的偶像名单上你可是占据了相当高的地位。对吧，补天士？”

“的确。”红黄涂装的tf有些缅甸地说。“擎天柱，你对汽车人事业的牺牲和奉献都是值得钦佩的。”

擎天柱的面甲有些发热，他紧张地挠着头雕。“谢谢你的称赞！虽然这并不是什么大不了的事情……”

他在撒谎。

“但这是真的！”补天士立即脱口而出，身体因为激动向前倾了点。“为了给自己的人民带来和平，任何一位敢于放弃自己自由的人，都是值得尊重、钦佩的英雄”

擎天柱可以感觉到就连他的音频接收器也开始发烫了。

“你是塞伯坦的真正英雄！擎天柱！”补天士的光学镜几乎像闪耀的恒星一样闪闪发光。“唯一能够独自击败威震天的人，以一种和平的方式结束了这场战争，并带领着我们的星球进入一个新的黄金时代。”

擎天柱因为每次收到的赞美都变得越来越紧张。“额……谢谢你！”说着，他急忙转身向爵士寻求帮助。“你让它听起来就像是一个伟大的成就。”

“但这是事实！”

爵士笑着和拍了拍两个tf的肩膀。“原谅我，我现在需要离开一会和救护车他们打个招呼，擎天柱。”

擎天柱向他的朋友挥手告别，然后望向他的粉丝。“额，补天士，你可不可以告诉我有关于你自己的事？我听说你是太空桥防卫队的队长？”

“这真是一个美丽的夜晚，不是吗，威震天陛下？”

平静的房间里被突然传来的一个尖锐的声音打断了。威震天暗地诅咒着打搅他在阳台上欣赏风景时的好心情的罪魁祸首。

“你在这里做什么，红蜘蛛？”

“哦～我以为我的主人邀请我参加这场庆祝活动是出于他的仁慈。”追踪者答非所问道。

“你知道我不是指这个，你在这里干什么？”

“我只是想再一次和我光荣的领袖说说话。”红蜘蛛以一种傲慢的步伐接近军阀。“除此之外，我们已经有一段时间没沟通过了，也许我们应该来个火种贴火种的谈话？”

威震天的光学镜短暂的停留在他身上一会，随后转向外界。“我对你那肮脏的火种没有任何欲望。”

“哦，你确定吗？”追踪者靠在霸天虎领袖旁边的栏杆上。“我以为我可能会有让你感兴趣的东西。”

“我很难相信你的鬼话。”

“即使它关系到你的小汽车人宠物？”

威震天的注意力立刻被抓住了，他低头用他那炽热的红色光学镜看着他的下属。“他怎么了？”

“嗯……”追踪者扭曲着笑容说。“我只是想给你一个建议，我的主人，如果我是你，我会把他时刻锁在身边。他现在可是非常倍受关注，你知道这回事吗？”

威震天粗略地扫视了一下附近，但却没发现擎天柱。“离我远点，红蜘蛛。”

“噢我的主人，你真应该好好管管你的东西。”追踪者带着一丝讽刺的口吻说。“有很多人可能都想咬一口你那珍贵的汽车人，而你最容易忽视的细节可能会建立在……一个不幸的结果上。”

威震天趁他没注意强行扯过他的机翼，直疼得追踪者嗷嗷直叫。

“你想暗示什么？”军阀用一种危险的语气问道。

上一秒还是一副傲慢的嘴脸，下一秒追踪者立即改变了态度。“请放松，我的陛下。我想说的是，有一名tf似乎对你的伴侣很感兴趣，我，我不过是想提醒一下你。”

威震天闻言侧头在一群霸天虎当中寻找他的伴侣。只是这些难以区分的大型机体阻碍了他的大部分视线。他开始疯狂地扫描着，就像他最珍贵的财产被偷情了一样。

然后，他终于看到了他们。

他的小领袖正在和另一个tf说话——一个汽车人(他是怎么来到这里的？)他有着深红色的涂装，可能只比小领袖年轻一点，但他却带着威震天从未见过的微笑。

他俩独处的时候，即使什么也不做，他的精神却非常活跃，当他的目光追随另一个人的时候，其表现力也是相当惹人喜爱。难怪他每次打架时都会把他那张漂亮的脸藏在面具之下。

另一个tf似乎也是相当兴奋的样子。他笑得很温柔，威震天无法错过他看着他的伴侣的方式，他的眼神里有一种特别的光芒，威震天感觉到了什么。

他想偷他的东西。

“他们看起来就像玩得挺开心的。”红蜘蛛幸灾乐祸地笑道。“你明白我的意思了吗，陛下？一些大胆的tf在挑战你，想要赢得已经属于你的东西。”他回头看了看军阀。“你可以拥有他的身体，但你还没有得到过他的火种。”

追踪者的那些话深深烙入军阀的处理器中，他的火种不禁一颠。

谁会如此大胆地偷走属于他的东西，谁会如此愚昧？！

很显然，这个汽车人会。

威震天穿过庄园，藏在两个年轻领袖聊天的地方的不远处。

“……我说“路障”（barricade，路蜀黍乱入），但他却以为我说“跟踪狂”（barnacle，难以摆脱的人，纠缠不休的追随者）！”

擎天柱因为补天士讲的笑话笑得差点趴地上。他从来没有在公共场合笑得像个大黄蜂，除了御天敌掉头那次，但补天士做到了。

他们一边在庄园周围散步一边聊天，。他们彼此谈论了自己，关于擎天柱在学院的那段时光，关于遭殃了诱击所带领的霸天虎的可怕事件，当补天士被分配去保护一座太空桥。

在短短几个小时的谈话中，擎天柱感觉自己已经相当了解补天士了。

“我没想到被选中的人这么具有幽默感。”

补天士耸耸肩。“嗯，其实在通常情况下我很少主动说话的。我真的喜欢在精英卫队服役，但有时我觉得我也需要摆脱那些繁琐的礼节。”

“我知道你的感受。我喜欢和我的团队一起工作，他们是我的家人，但有时我也讨厌做一个领袖。”他说。“有时我也想成为团队的主心骨，就像人类所描述的那样，我要指导他们，并且保护他们，但是……谁能来指导和保护我呢？”

“你应该经常休息，尤其是你还有两个团员需要照顾的时候。”他安慰性的将手放在擎天柱的肩上。“我不想让你把自己的处理器整个烧掉。”

红蓝tf笑着调侃道。“是啊，我想我应该把“空闲时间”也添加到我的安排当中去。”

“这是必须的！”补天士微笑着说。“重要的是你需要抽出——”

他突然沉默了。就在刚才，他收到了一个通讯。

“噢，请原谅我，擎天柱，通天晓想让我回到飞船上了。”

擎天柱的微笑暗淡了许多。“没关系，我能陪你走到出口吗？”

他不想让补天士就那么快离开。普神，在他们一起度过的这段时间里，他了解到了很多关于他的趣事，他还想知道更多。他们的个性就像一张拼图，他喜欢和他呆在一起……

……要想个办法挽留他一下，哪怕只有一天也好。

他们到达了入口后，擎天柱不得不停在离大门几米之前。因为擎天柱不允许离开庄园，甚至连靠近大门也不允许。

“哦，这真是一个有趣的夜晚，擎天柱。”补天士牵起他的新朋友的手。“我希望我们很快会再见面。哦，还有，祝贺你，你的小火种出生了。”

他说完这一句话时，声音里明显充满了沮丧。

“是的，我今天玩得很开心。但是，你现在就要走了吗？在夜晚飞过卡隆是很危险的……”

“不，我们明天才走。”另一名领袖回答。“通天晓希望我们在航天飞机上充电，你知道的，安全原因。”

“我明白了。”擎天柱安心地点头。“嗯，也许明天我们可以一起吃顿早餐？”

“听起来不错！”红金tf突然笑着说。“明天日出后我就来，可以吗？”

在离开之前，补天士回头看了一眼，最后一次挥手，得到了擎天柱的热情微笑和挥手，作为告别。

年轻的载体站在那里，目送着补天士离开，直到他的身影消失在街道的人群中。他无法抑制住脸上的微笑，心中默默期待着明天早上。

突然，有什么人抓住了他脖子上的项圈。

他扭动着面甲，一眼就认出他的“绑架者”。

“渣的，干什么！威震天？！放开我！”他就像受惊的野兽一样抓挠着脖子上的手。

“闭嘴。”这是他从他的伴侣那得到的唯一的回应，直到他把他从门口一路拖回庄园。

威震天绕着大厅尽量避开遇到的客人，穿过楼梯时，无视了他的伴侣发出的不雅的叫喊和威胁。

回到房间后，他迅速输入秘密，然后粗暴地将小领袖扔进房间里。

擎天柱被毫不留情扔开，重重的摔倒地上，暴君进来后便把门锁在身后。黑暗中他光学镜发光的光芒迫使他回想起了他的亲密之夜，那些可怕的回忆，深深地扎根于他的火种。

“你有什么问题？！”他试图保持镇定。“你没有理由去——”

“那个汽车人就是一个问题！他敢在没有被邀请的情况下来到这，在我的领地里，我的眼皮底下光明正大的窃取我的东西。”

“什么……？你什么意思？”  
“不要以为你能糊弄过我！”他咆哮着。“我观察了他看着你的表情，也看清了你是如何回应他的样子。”

擎天柱只花了一小段的时间才能意识到威震天的问题。

“你在……嫉妒？”擎天柱有些惊讶地看着他。“你在嫉妒热破？”

“不要在我面前提他的名字！”霸天虎突然把擎天柱摔在墙上，抓起他的脖子。“你是我的伴侣，你属于我，你只能完全服从于我。没有我的允许你不能擅自去找你的那些朋友！”

“你疯了！”擎天柱挣扎着喊道。“你把我当作一个接口玩具，可这并不意味着其他人也会做同样的事情。我也是今天才见到热破，我又不是自来熟那种性格。”

“就算你才遇到那些家伙不久。”军阀低下头，离擎天柱的脸只有几英寸远。“但随着时间的推移，他会很快将你吸入一段新的恋情，让你依赖上他。我可是你的伴侣，因此，你应该只对我给予你所有的需求感到满意。”

“我所有的需求？”擎天柱冷冷地笑出声。“也许你让我住进了这个奇怪的王宫，带着一堆珠宝和一个好听的头衔，那确实看起来漂亮，你也没少为提供我的保护和燃料，但你却从来没有真正的履行过伴侣的正确职责。”

他咬紧牙关，即使暴露在威震天愤怒的目光下，他也依然死死地回瞪着庞大的霸天虎。

“甚至在我怀孕之前，你也不过是把我当成一个床伴，仅仅为了供你娱乐而已。你从来费心地去考虑我的意见，甚至不知道你自身的行为对我造成了多大的伤害。你总是在强迫我，我也从来没有收到过任何回报，你还想让我怎么承认你是我的伴侣？！”

然后，他用尽所有的勇气——哪怕他会在这之后后悔不已——他坚定地说。

“我宁愿死也不愿和像你这样的怪物绑定在一起！”

那种耀眼的灵魂短暂地击中了威震天的火种，但它很快变成了一种无法抑制的愤怒。他不会容忍这种不尊重的行为，即使他是他的后代的载体。

他现在只能必须让他的宠物认清自己的地位。

军阀握紧拳头，慢慢地举起来，完全笼罩在擎天柱的脸上。

“你是一个敢这么说话的，小领袖。”

“到底发生了什么事？”

就在这一刹那，第三方的声音回荡在他们身后，威震天不得不停下动作。两人带着害怕和困惑同时看向声音的源头。

站在门口的是抱着两个熟睡的幼生体的警车，他面无表情地盯着他俩的举动。

警车可能表面毫无波澜，但擎天柱知道这背后隐藏有太多的情绪，现在爆发是不明智的。

电子忍者仍然保持沉默，他的目光从未离开过他俩，或者更确切的说，是在针对威震天。

威震天沮丧地咆哮着，意识到现在不是惊动通天晓的时候，于是他放下了拳头，在擎天柱的音频接收器旁咕哝了一声。

擎天柱情绪复杂地睁开双眼。即使威震天松开了他的脖子，把他扔到地板上时，他都没有反应过来。

威震天认为擎天柱在一夜间已经给自己带来了足够多的麻烦，他干脆从房间里离开，期间甚至看都没看他一眼。

直到霸天虎不见踪影后警车才立刻跑到他朋友的身边。

“擎天柱，你还好吗？他又想伤害你是吗？”

擎天柱这时候才发现自己的火种跳动得非常厉害，他的整个机体几乎要失去支点似的。他简直不敢相信，他又做了这种事——大声地反抗威震天，然后（差点）被打败。

年轻的领袖慢慢地抬起头，带着在恐惧和质疑的神情凝视着警车。

为什么每件事都会在瞬间从好变成坏？


	12. 解决问题的办法

第十二章

“补天士，通天晓与其他人一起参加了这场派对。爵士把补天士介绍给我，然后他就离开了。”

警车设法让擎天柱平静下来。现在正在说服他告诉他刚才所发生的经过，警车请求一名仆人给他拿一杯热能量液和毯子，而仆人也是相当乐意。

看来警车并不是唯一一个看到威震天的举动的人。

至于客人……他相信他们当中没一个人愿意关心他们。

年轻的领袖颤抖着双手捧过能量液喝了一口。“我们谈论了很多事情，没有什么特别的，只是一些有趣的人生经历，我们很喜欢这种彼此分享的感觉。”他脸上露出悲伤的微笑。“没过多久我就意识到我喜欢上他的陪伴了。”

警车轻轻地揉着擎天柱的后背，小领袖继续说。

“我们在一起聊了将近一个循环周期，也可能有两个，直到通天晓联系上他，让他回到飞船上。”

尽管他肩上的毯子和能量液很温暖，但他依然抑制不住潜意识的恐惧。

“我甚至来不及跟他说再见，威震天就把我拖走了。”

警车虽然很想问他威震天有没有伤到他，但看目前的情况最好还是结束这种谈话。

“他指责我……与补天士调情。”

他们俩都心知肚明威震天说的绝对不止这句话。

“他一直宣称他是我的伴侣，我应该依靠他。但我真的忍无可忍了，因为……”年轻的领袖叹了口气。“从一开始你就已经了解到他是怎么对待我的了，你知道我有多恨他，我真的不想再与他有任何联系了。”

“我知道。”

“但是……我还是太鲁莽了……在我的内心里，我……”

他的目光非常迷茫。“所有的仇恨、悲伤和痛苦都被迫封存于我的处理器中……我预感自己已经离崩溃不远了。”他下意识把自己紧紧裹在毯子里。

“当他举起拳头时……我以为他会就此结束我的一生。”

“所以我阻止了他。”警车简单的陈述道。

擎天柱咬着嘴唇。

“通天晓会听到的。”电子忍者说着就要站起来。“他会让威震天为他的行为举止付出代价的。”

“不，你不能告诉通天晓！”擎天柱突然跳起来抓住警车的手腕。”

这一出真的令警车大吃一惊，他有些混乱，不禁担忧地问。

“你是认真的吗？”

“如果你告诉他，威震天一定会报复补天士的！”擎天柱的声线几乎都破音了。

警车的态度稍微软化了点。“通天晓能帮你摆平威震天，他是个非常负责任的指挥官。我敢肯定，如果我们告诉他这个问题，他一定会找到解决办法的，你就可以不必再为此而担惊受怕的苟活一辈子了。”

“求你了……我不想再看到别人受伤了。我很了解威震天，即使有了通天晓的干预也无济于事。”

他抬头凝视着他的朋友。“求求你，警车……就当是为了我吧。”

他光学镜里的绝望令警车无法做到忽视。即使警车再怎么想硬下火种，可在一段时间之后，电子忍者在失败中妥协了。

“好吧。”

他一说完，擎天柱这才释放对警车手腕的控制。在某种程度上，这种情绪总会使他本能的抓住一切可以救命的“稻草”。

“然而这并不意味着我会当作无事发生。”黑金色的tf坚定地说。

听到这句话，小领袖足够感激了。

“谢谢你，警车。”

普神，他怎么会卑微成这样……

“如果你不介意，我今晚要在这里充电。”忍者走到沙发坐下。“我不能让你和威震天单独呆在一起。”

擎天柱了然。即使警车不是个多话且谈情绪外露的人，但他非常相信他。

Jasper的排气口发出轻微的噪音，她抬起手想抓住什么。这是她第一次被擎天柱抱到其他地方闲逛，一点点的变化似乎都能引起她的注意。

在她的旁边，她的哥哥似乎也醒过来了。幼生体总是会本能地对不同的环境充满好奇心，他的红色光学镜也在时刻不停地观察四周。

擎天柱站在花园里，抱着幼生体等待着通天晓和其他人到来。他邀请他们前来共进早餐，其实是想和补天士一起，但他不得不取消了对他的邀请……因为昨晚发生的事。

内疚缭绕在他的火种舱内，但他不后悔。

想到这，貌似从昨晚起威震天离开后就再也没见到他了。他和警车好不容易才能一起享受一场美好平静的充电，直到恒星升起威震天都没有出现。一位仆人后来告诉他威震天一大早就离开去卡隆城中心的开会了。

好吧，目前对于擎天柱而言，一切还算步入正轨。

他满怀期望地等待着仆人引领着通天晓和爵士穿过水晶花园，Jasper似乎也感受到了他的兴奋而咯咯地笑着。

“谢谢。”到达目的地后，通天晓对仆人点头，仆人鞠了一躬便离开了。

“早上好，长官。早上好，爵士。欢迎你们的到来。”

“早上好，擎天柱。”两位精英齐声回答。

“谢谢你再次邀请我们。”

随后，他们的注意力立即被擎天柱手臂上的幼生体吸引了。

“这位就是我们的小王子吗？”通天晓俯身问道。

“是的！”擎天柱骄傲地说。“这是我的女儿，Jasper，还有我的儿子，Nimbus。”

“是双胞胎！”爵士高兴地叫道。他小心翼翼地走近那两个幼生体，温柔地擦试着他们的脸颊。“你一定是个幸福的载体，OP。”

擎天柱不禁笑了。“谢谢。”

与此同时，Jasper抬头盯着通天晓，她从来没有见过这样的tf。然而，她并没有表现得很害怕，相反，她在好奇地打量他。

Nimbus则有点胆怯地把自己的脸贴在载体的胸前，两位汽车人高层都被他这一举动逗乐了。

“噢，小东西不想和我们打个招呼吗？”爵士开玩笑地问，轻轻地刮着Nimbus的小脸。

“我打赌他很害羞，不是吗？”通天晓挺起身调侃道。

“是的。”擎天柱回答。“一天到晚他唯一想做的就是睡觉，他现在清醒着简直是一个奇迹。不过当周围有太多的人时，他确实有点紧张。”

不管是谁，听到自己的小火种被他人称赞是一件非常幸福的事。

要不是擎天柱突然想起今天邀请他们过来的原因，汽车人们很可能会用一整天的时间都在谈论他的幼生体——他急忙地邀请他们入座。

这是一座由有机行星上的木材所搭建的凉亭，其结构的边缘上装饰着各种各样的混合有机花和银石灯。中心站着一张小桌子，上面铺着光滑的紫色棉布，镶在银色的线上。正中央摆放着一张金属高脚桌，上面放置着从各星球采购而来的能量浆果，高阶的餐具整齐有序地安置在霸天虎标志性的紫色金属丝布上。

“嘿，这里太棒了吧，OP ！”爵士一边吃着浆果一边评论着这座凉亭。“每天早上在这吃早餐一定很棒吧。”

擎天柱笑了。“嗯，没什么要紧的事的时候，我通常会在这补充能量，不过我今天邀请你们过来有别的事。”他把幼生体放在椅子一边的婴儿车上。Jasper表示强烈地抗议，她还想继续看着刚刚遇见的那些有趣的人。

擎天柱按了一下桌子上的小按钮。几分钟后，一名仆人带着三盘新鲜出炉的能量液，还有一些能量浆果和油糖浆。

“铁堡现在怎么样了？我肯定我已经错过了很多事。”擎天柱问道。

“不算很多。”爵士回答。“现在，霸天虎的贸易通道向汽车人打开了，大街上踊跃出许多的商店：例如餐馆、杂货店、油吧……很多外地人已经开始在城市里安定下来了，虽然迁入的tf很多，但并没有造成太大的混乱，至少街道上还是蛮干净的。”

“没错。”通天晓接过话茬。“尽管我们宣布了和平开放贸易和旅游路线，但进程还是很慢长的，就像爵士说的那样。”他停顿了一会儿，像是在回忆什么，然后他轻轻地叹息道。“我相信那场战争给我们留下了很大的创伤，以至于不信任的种子深深地埋入了我们的处理器，即使现在是和平时期。”

年轻的领袖别过头。汽车人与霸天虎之间之间的冲突实在太过持久了，以至于他们大部分人已经忘记同一个本地的种族和平相处的感觉。现在，他们必须像亲人一样分享他们原本的家，但真正实行起来……相当困难。

通天晓对此深有感触。他比擎天柱更年轻时就当上了一个分队的领袖，那时候他同样要面对比他大了将近两倍体积的霸天虎，他有过只能眼睁睁地看着他的团队在他们的手中死去的经历，他不知道他还能坚持多久。

直到现在，在签署了这些文件后，他也做不到将霸天虎以往干的事都抛诸脑后……

爵士虽然作为通天晓那一代的后辈，但他也有过相似的经历。他与修济天一同训练了很长一段时间，甚至在离开后去了精英卫队，他也依然对他很是怀念。直到他见证了他的导师被所谓的“中立派”所杀害，从那时候起所有人都看到他开始像霸天虎一样反常。他还差点让一位最注重的挚友为了拯救人类的城市底特律而牺牲，如果不是利用了火种源的话。

——爵士永远不会原谅霸天虎。

更何况，在经历了无数次与霸天虎的战斗后……

擎天柱相对于其他人算是非常了解霸天虎了。

桌面上的气氛如同死水一般，汽车人们迷失在自己的过去中，甚至没有注意到幼生体试图在挥动着双手吸引载体的注意力。直到Jasper发出一声不耐烦的尖叫声，才让每个人从“梦境”中回到现实。

“好了好了，我知道了。我很抱歉，我不该忽视你的。”擎天柱不得不把女儿抱在怀里。

“挺辛苦的吧？”爵士开玩笑地问道。

“等你和我一样就知道了……”小领袖无力地回应道。他轻轻抚摸着胸前的小东西，她的脸停靠在他的胸甲上，彼此间交换着充满爱意的脉冲。

“现在我们继续吧。”说完，擎天柱有一次按下按钮。

“这真是一顿美味的早餐~”爵士毫不吝啬地称赞道。“自从那次的毕业仪式以后，我就再也没接触过这类高级的美食了。”

“我很高兴你喜欢它。”擎天柱回答。

然而，擎天柱希望他没有被一个叫Jasper的家伙打断。因为她这已经是第二次吵闹着渴望得到喂食，虽然两位汽车人精英对此没有意义，但他们还是希望尽快补上话题。

早餐时间很快结束了，那之后他们就在花园周围散布，享受着彼此间短暂的陪伴。

通天晓检查了他的内置时钟。“快到了中午了。”他有些伤感地说。“我认为我们应该离开了，擎天柱。我们不想惊扰霸天虎领袖。”

擎天柱急切地回应道。“哦，没关系的，长官！我很感激你们的到来。”

他说的都是真心话。

“威震天会离开一段时间，所以……”

“如果你们现在没有其他要事……也许我可以带你们参观一下这里？”

爵士和通天晓互相瞥了一眼彼此，似乎在他们的处理器也想到一块去了。他们确实不想就这么离开，即使那之后他们会积下一堆的工作，但他们还是决定留下来。

“嗯哼，那再呆上一会儿也无妨。对吧，指挥官。”爵士调侃道。

“这是个好主意，擎天柱。”通天晓点点头。“那我就恭敬不如从命了。”

“那真是太好了！”擎天柱很是兴奋地说。“请跟我来！”

他们走向庄园的主要入口，两名警卫为他们打开了大门。首先映入眼帘的是正厅，没有那些霸天虎的存在，这里的结构看起来相当的辉煌，而且复杂。

爵士吹了一声口哨。“你相当于有了一座私人宫殿，OP。换作是我，我更愿意在这样的地方生活，而不是我的那套旧公寓。”

擎天柱笑了。“喜欢的话你随时都可以来。这是主大厅，我们主要是用来接待客人的，昨晚你们也见到了。”

他们一路走到房间的另一边，但在他们前往主楼梯之前，擎天柱突然拐向一处角落。

那是一个小走廊——算是比较隐蔽的——这条路会通向这座宫殿的更深处。

“这些走廊是专门为仆人设计的，因此他们可以在这座宫殿里穿梭，只是为了不让其他人看到他们的身影。但现在每个人都可以自由地使用了。”

对于小领袖而言，仆人们不得不避免被主人看到简直荒谬至极，这就是为什么他允许仆人自由出入的原因，这些走廊也可以被其他人使用。当然，威震天不喜欢这样，但擎天柱并不在意。

在走廊的尽头，他们进入了另一个房间，比主大厅稍小，但仍然不输于其的奢华，窗口正面向花园，各个角落都安置有精致的高脚灯。

“这是餐厅。”擎天柱指着桌子。“这里是我的团队，威震天和我在没有客人的时候补充能量的地方，尽管我更喜欢在我的房间里和我的幼生体进食。”

隔壁便是一间起居室，但由于天花板相对低矮，它比宽阔冰冷的大厅看起来要舒适许多。正中央放置了一张柔软的地毯，壁炉则安放在房间的尽头，这是当他们第一次到达的时候隔板建议添加的。

“能想象到在寒冷的季节里这里会多么的舒适。”爵士小小的惊叹着。

“的确。”擎天柱点头。在他的小火种出生之前，他一直都在幻想着这样的场景，他可以在温暖的壁炉旁陪他们一起玩，或者在他们准备充电前为他们讲故事。

但这只是一个美好的幻想。

穿过大门，他们到达了花园一处相对隐藏的地方。那有一个小型的能量喷泉，周围有几座长椅，几丛硅基灌木挂满了晶莹剔透的水晶浆果，以普通人的角度来看倒也不失为一个思考或聊天的好地方。

他们又从圆石小路绕回到了主大厅。

主大厅的另一边又是一个餐厅，比第一个所见到的餐厅还要宽阔许多，右墙上的窗户简直高得吓人。而左墙上则挂满了画，爵士眼尖地发现有些是隔板的杰作。

房间的尽头有两扇门。右边的是厨房，那里的厨师已经在准备今天的午餐了。他们很高兴地主动过来迎接擎天柱，通天晓一点也不吃惊。

擎天柱向来是个和蔼可亲的tf。

左边的门通向另一条走廊，这条走廊更宽，更高，也很亮。地板和支柱均是由原始纯白色的大理石所铸成的，墙面上虽然没有窗户，但都有图画所代替。花瓶被放

然而，只有一面墙上，只挂着一幅非常大的金色画框，顶部刻有的汽车人标志，而底部则是的霸天虎标志。

但是，这幅画框却是空的。

“这是什么，擎天柱？”通天晓好奇地问。

擎天柱停在画框前，犹豫了一会儿。

“哦，威震天想在这里面添加我们的……家庭画像。”这个词如同酸涩的能量液一般涌上。“尽管这里不缺乏优秀的画家，但他却一直说没有找到，威震天觉得幼生体现在还太小了。他想在适当的时期记录下来……可我认为他们已经足够漂亮了。”

爵士和通天晓笑了。这一般是贵族家庭才会拥有的传统——记录小火种的每个成长过程：幼生体，少年形态，青少年形态和成年形态。

但在这幅空的画框上，他们看不出擎天柱的笑意。

擎天柱凝视着空的画框，他的光学镜似乎在反映着渴望，然而却没人看得出他在渴望什么。最后，他只是叹了口气，带着他的客人继续跟随他。

他向他们展示了私人档案管（或者叫图书馆，用人类的语言来描述）在小火种诞生之前他就喜欢在这消磨时间。

“这才是我能真正感受到和平的地方。”擎天柱告诉他的客人。“可能会有点奇怪。”

剩余的行程进展得非常顺利。擎天柱带着热情向爵士和通天晓游览了庄园里几乎每一个角落。此时，他的光学镜和他在学院时一样光彩照人。

每当通天晓的处理器回忆起那段时光时，既苦涩又甜蜜。

即使时间总是短暂，但爵士依然很高兴能陪伴着他。可怜的载体一定非常的孤独，在一个陌生的地方，有两个脆弱的新生生命需要照顾。

不过，幸好，还有他的团队。

尽管他从早上起就没见过他们，这让爵士觉得有点奇怪……

“嘿，擎天柱，其他人现在在哪儿？”电子忍者好奇地问。

“哦，他们还在训练。”擎天柱检查了一下系统时间。“不过等他们结束还需要很长一段时间，你们需不需要再呆上一会儿，这样你们就可以跟他们打个招呼了？”

通天晓和蔼地回答。“是的，我想这是个不错的主意。在回铁堡之前，我们不想错失一个说再见的绝佳机会。”

“我想他们也是。”擎天柱说，之后有点踌躇地回答。“不管怎样……我很确定他们会很高兴再次与你们见面的，尤其是警车。”他转身看着爵士。“毕竟他昨晚没来得及参加派对。”

“哦耶，那太棒了！”

擎天柱表白努力维持着热情的态度招待他的客人，但实际上，悲伤逐渐在压抑着他。

他的朋友们可以按照正常的日程生活，而他却不能。这就意味着他的团队正在训练或上课的时候，他却只能独自在冰冷的宫殿中徘徊。

好吧，也可能更糟一点。

大约过了15个周期后，汽车人的培训结束了，所有人都熙熙攘攘地走进主大厅。大黄蜂和隔板正在讨论他们学习的最新战术，而救护车则向警车抱怨他的关节疼得要死。

同时，他们也很高兴地见到精英卫队的高层来访后，尤其是警车，他立刻握住了爵士手。然而，爵士很了解他，他能感觉到他试图压制某种情绪。而应对这种方式，爵士选择张开双臂，把他拥入怀中。

起初，警车有点小惊讶，但他却不会说什么。爵士总能给任何人带来亲近感，连他也不例外。在没有被陪伴的情况下，冥想和训练是两码事，所以再次见到爵士确实能使他放松一下心态。

当维修小队和精英卫队高层彼此互相交问候时，擎天柱利用了点时间去了一趟幼生体的房间，好将他们安置回他们的摇篮里。

他原本有想过向爵士和通天晓展示他的团队为他的房间所做的改造，但他不被允许将除威震天和自己以外的人带进他或威震天的卧室。那里有许多守卫在监视，如果能省去一下惩罚，那样最好。

说到惩罚……

“你什么意思，为什么不能让我进去？你没有收到通知吗？”

补天士站在威震天庄园门外和警卫起了争执。

昨天晚上，他不得不熬夜填写完那些工作报告，他相信擎天柱已经提前通知过警卫了。虽然他自己是迟到了几分钟，但这绝对不是把他挡在门外的理由！

“先生，请你理解。我不能让陌生人随意进入这里。”警卫坚定地回答。

“可我又不是陌生人，我来这是为了护送通天晓指挥官和他的副官，我还收到了夫人的邀请，他约我今天早上过来与他共进早餐。”

“很抱歉，我们没有接到这样的通知。”

补天士感到非常的郁闷。难道擎天柱忘记告诉警卫了吗？

他打开了通讯，想要联系擎天柱，但却没有反应。他又试了一遍，依然还是没有什么反应，警卫在怀疑的时候正好接到一则通讯。

也许擎天柱记起来了。补天士满怀希望地看着他。

“是。”通讯结束后，警卫挺直腰杆。“对不起，先生，我们刚刚接到了一个特殊的命令，我们不能让你进来。”

补天士陷入困惑。“特殊的命令？谁告诉你的？”

“从夫人那里。”

“什么？！”

他的处理器变得特别混乱。擎天柱给了特殊命令不允许他进去？但是……为什么？他们不是昨晚还聊过天吗？对彼此都有好感，还同意第二天再次见面。难道是擎天柱又改变了主意，现在决定和他撇清关系吗？

补天士感到火种一阵刺痛。原本他觉得擎天柱不仅仅是作为完美的领袖的象征，他还喜欢他的思维方式和他的行为举止。当擎天柱谈及到他所喜欢的事物时，他很喜欢他的光学镜中散发出的那种耀眼的光芒。

他感到有一些奇怪而令人愉快的东西在他的体内生根发芽，他甚至以为擎天柱也感受到了。

……但显然，这只是一个愚蠢的错觉。

就在这时，他看到一个红蓝色的涂装一闪而过。

是擎天柱。他似乎和他的团队在一起，还和精英卫队的高层谈笑风生。

也许是巧合。小领袖有意无意间看向窗外，立即就对上了补天士的目光。

然而擎天柱却很快就避开了他的目光。

为什么……他的表情看起来……很悲伤？

就在他准备上去问清楚的时候，他突然接到通天晓的通讯。

“请准备为我们准备好回铁堡的飞船。如果其他需要，向御天敌请求协助就行。爵士和我正在回来的路上。”

“是的，长官。”补天士咕哝着，尽管他好像没听到自己在说什么。

如果擎天柱真的不在意他，那他为什么看起来这么伤心？还是因为他拒绝了他而感到尴尬？

还是说……他是被迫的？

他喃喃地不知道对谁说了声“谢谢”，便急匆匆地回到了飞船上。

他隐隐约约地感觉到了什么。但他实在是想不通擎天柱的身上到底发生了什么变故，或者更具体一点，这背后的关键原因是什么。

他现在只清楚一件事，为了抚慰他那疼痛的火种，他只能找出真相。

在告别了爵士和通天晓后，擎天柱又花了一些时间告诉他的团队，关于今天早上的早餐，以及他精英卫队高层所谈论的一切，而那之后他找了个需要检查幼生体的借口便匆匆忙忙离开了。

好吧，至少借口里有一部分是正确的，他离开的主要原因是想一个人清静，想想昨晚发生在补天士和威震天身上的事。

他透过窗户看到了补天士，就在大门外面，他所见到的是一张非常困惑和感到遭到背叛的面孔。

他发自火种在羞愧、悲伤、内疚。

他走到幼生体摇篮前，发现他们彼此拥抱着对方深度充电。

擎天柱笑了。他想在他们的额头上小吻一下，但他出于害怕惊醒他们才没那么做。

离开摇篮后，他瘫在沙发上，重重地叹了口气。然后双手捂着脸，他在迷茫和无助的时候都会这么做。

“我该怎么办？”

“很明显你知道的。”

擎天柱突然从沙发上跳起来，迅速进入到战斗模式。然而，在看清了站在门口的身影后，他才敢放松下来。

当然。还有谁能做这种事？直到现在，擎天柱差不多该习惯了，但他仍然对每一个危险的迹象都非常敏感。他猜可能是生存的编码已经扎根得太深。

这一次，擎天柱有点生气了。“吱一声能死啊。”

警车走到他的朋友面前。

“你很清楚他看到你了吧？”

擎天柱无奈地回答。“是的。”

“我认为他没有意识……问题的严重性。”

“没有。”

“我明白了。”

“我们原本约好早餐时间见面的。”擎天柱轻声说。“但是……我不想让补天士受到伤害。”

“威震天会监视我。他有的是办法查清楚我在做什么，我害怕冒这个险。”

他的脸充满了着羞愧和内疚。“所以我才告诉警卫不要让他进来……”

警车盯着他把话说完，谴责并不能解决眼下的问题。

载体说完后沉默地等待着警车的回答。房间变得如此安静，以至于有那么一会儿，两个tf仿佛能听到彼此火种跳动的声音。

“我认为你应该告诉补天士真相。”

“什么？！不行！补天士根本就不了解我经历过的每件事。我们不知道他会作出怎么反应——如果他将这整件事泄露给通天晓……”年轻的领袖的压力几乎已经达到顶峰，他开始不安地踱来踱去。

“如果你还没有准备好，那你就不必告诉他全部。”电子忍者平静地回答。“只需要告诉他必要的信息，他会明白的。”

“说得容易！”领袖愤怒地说。“没人会希望让他人知道他们被自己的伴侣威胁！”

他停下来看着他的朋友。

“在这个家之外，没有人知道威震天是怎么虐待我的，警车。一旦被其他人得知，那么谣言就会开始传播，我可能会……”

“擎天柱。”

他的朋友突然站起来。

“我讨厌说出这些话。但你并不是唯一一个在霸天虎手中受过苦的人。”忍者直视着他。“补天士就是其中之一。也许和你的经历一样，也许不是，但他有着自己的处理经验。相信我，他会明白的。”

“你不能永远逃避他，擎天柱。”警车柔和而坚定的语气说着。“你和我都知道，最好是在他开始寻找自己的答案之前给他回答，这将会更危险。”

领袖抿着嘴考虑着朋友的话。

他希望接近补天士，又不希望让补天士接近自己的婚姻生活。最好都不能永远不会让补天士知道在他离开的那一晚，庄园关门后究竟发生了什么。

至少得等擎天柱自己准备好亲自告诉他。

——他那美好的生活早就不知不觉从他手上溜走了。

擎天柱无奈地叹气。“我想你是对的。”

警车露出欣慰地微笑。

“唯一的办法就是找一个合适的时间和他对话。”

“我不认为和他直接对话是安全的……”擎天柱环顾他的房间，直到视线落在桌面上的控制台上。

“但我想我应该有办法与他联系。”

6个循环周期，42个周期，13纳秒前前收到消息。

To：补天士

From：擎天柱

我事先写信给你，为今早在门口发生的事情深表歉意。我相信你已经得到通知了，但是……是的，是我命令我的警卫不要让你进来，补天士。我会给你一个解释的，我希望这就够了。

我的伴侣，威震天陛下，不太喜欢我们昨晚的友谊。虽然我从来没觉得他会是嫉妒他人的类型，但是……好吧，我猜你应该明白了。

换句话说，他不赞成我们的关系，并且直接说明……下次当你和我再次见面的时候，他会选择以不那么友好的欢迎，相信我，虽然我知道这对你和我都不太愉快。

这就是为什么我命令我的警卫不让你进去的原因。我真的很喜欢我们最后在一起的那个夜晚，我很想再次见到你，但我不想以那种方式威胁到你的幸福。你永远不会知道威震天能干出什么事。

我希望你能原谅我，补天士。如果可以，请不要让这个小小的不愉快让你认为我是个糟糕的人。还有，请尽量避免与我或着我的团队持有任何联系，这是为了确保你的安全，以及我们的安全。

非常感谢你，代我向你的其他精英卫队成员表示问候。

真诚的

擎天柱

补天士在屏幕前如释重负。他第一次看到这封邮件时，他真的很害怕事实会如他所想。但现在，他很庆幸自己打开了它。

他的怀疑是正确的。擎天柱在邮件上用了许多书面语，但这都已经很明显的告诉了他，威震天在嫉妒，还威胁他的伴侣如果他们再次见面就会报复他。

霸天虎，他们果然是一群自私自利且占有欲极强的怪物。

“别担心，擎天柱。”红金色tf自言自语道。“我会保守秘密的。我向你保证，你很快再也不会听到我的消息了，但是，请你放心，我的火种与你同在。”


	13. 不断重复的循环

第二部 第十三章

擎天柱保持着不动的姿态，因为一台冰冷的扫描仪正压在他的腹甲上。这是他分娩过后的第二个星期，也是他的第二次全身检测。

起初，他以为救护车对他和他的幼生体的健康有点偏执，但后来救护车解释说，从第一天开始，他就萌生了观察他的小火种生长的念头，以及包括他的生殖系统的恢复。

特别是在植入抑制环之后。

“嗯，一切似乎都很顺利。”救护车看着屏幕上显示的投影说。“你的孕育仓内部电镀终于恢复了原来的强度，并且妊娠液再次充满了营养。”

“我……谢谢。”擎天柱有些犹豫地回答。因为一旦他的状态恢复成功，就意味着必须回去与威震天发生关系，直到又迎来一次受孕的结局。

他默默祈祷那个叫吊钩的霸天虎没有注意到抑制环。

“好了，内部扫描完事了。现在，让我们看看你的对接通道的情况任何。”霸天虎医生把扫描仪放在一边。

救护车立即注意到擎天柱的紧张，他不动声色地抬手放在吊钩的肩上。“不，让我来做。”

吊钩看了救护车一会儿，然后点头走到一边，擎天柱忍不住发出一声侥幸的叹息。

救护车轻轻地打开对接面板，撑开他的接口后低声说了几句安慰的话。利用医用手电筒探查小领袖的接口内部，他很高兴发现那些被撕裂的金属组织已经重新愈合，他的伤疤——不管是新还是旧的——已经开始消失了。

“看起来恢复的很顺利。”救护车起身道。“伤口愈合得很快，估计不出几个恒星循环，你可以告别那些可怕的伤疤了。”

擎天柱小小地笑了一下。在分娩后的头几天，灼痛感依然存在，仿佛直接从他的孕育仓延伸到瓣膜之外，但现在他已经感觉不到了。

不过遗憾的是，这种状态不会持续太久，威震天迟早又会把他从里至外毁掉。

“别担心。”救护车拍打着他的肩膀。“我会找到办法让他不再触碰你的。”

屏幕上“PING”的一声引起了大家的注意。吊钩以最快速的速度大致查看了一番擎天柱内部扫描的结果。

“你的系统现在处于最佳状态。”霸天虎医官说。“没有病毒或着后遗程序遗留，你所有内部零件运行都达到了相对正常值的最高的水平，能量磁场也很稳定，看样子应该是你的系统已经接受了载体特有程序。”他对着年轻的tf笑道。“恭喜你，擎天柱。”

小领袖点头表示感谢，然后急切地伸手去够附近的小摇篮。一旦被抱在手臂上，小火种们就立即发出欣喜的尖叫。

“你们的载体并没有他想的那么混乱。”擎天柱欣慰地剐蹭着他们的小脸。“是个好消息吧？”

Jasper和Nimbus躺在他的胸甲前乖顺地接受着来自载体的抚摸。

“别想着这么快离开。”救护车抱怨着将扫描仪拉近。“我还需要对这两个小东西进行扫描。”

擎天柱先把Jasper交给了他。当扫描仪滴答作响的时候，小女孩好奇地抬起头，笑嘻嘻地望着救护车的脸。

救护车有些气恼又有些好笑，因为他每一次试图在扫描幼生体胸部和腹部的时候，他必须得按住那些不安分的小四肢。在医疗平台上做内部扫描会容易得多，但同时对那些新生的幼生体的系统来说相当具有侵略性，但为了他们的健康着想，医生们必须这么做做。

过了一段不长不短的时间，赶在幼生体发出不满的尖叫声之前，救护车总算终于完成了检查程序，期间他一直在郁闷的念叨着一些关于这些小东西的麻烦之处。

“她的状态很好。火种舱核心温度稳定，机体和发声器也在正常发育中。”医生转过身。“没什么好担心的。”

擎天柱松了一口气，准备将另一个幼生体抵过去。然而Nimbus才刚刚触及到救护车的手臂，他的小嘴唇就开始上下颠抖了，一副随时准备哭喊出来的样子。

“哦，不，不，不要哭。别怕，这没什么危险的。”救护车冷静地劝道。“你的载体就在这里，现在我得对你进行外部扫描。”说完他准备举起扫描仪，然而幼生体依然没能平静下来。

“噢……”擎天柱连忙将他抱过来，轻轻地擦着他儿子的背，释放着他那令人安心、熟悉的能量磁场。“我就在这里，救护车不会伤害你的。”

在听到他的声音和被他的能量磁场的感觉包围后，Nimbus的表情总算放松了点，但他仍然有点不太信任任何人。

这次的过程要快上许多，并且赶在Nimbus再次开始嘟嘴前，救护车又一次成功完成了检查程序。

“他也基本没问题，只不过有个缺陷就是他的身体里缺乏一些矿物质。”救护车望擎天柱。“你有喂他吃饱吗？”

“是的——嗯，他不太会自己加油，真的……”擎天柱解释道。“至少不像Jasper那样吃那么多。有时候他俩是一起哭的，但Jasper总是最饿的那一个，至于Nimbus……”

“嗯，他总是在充电。”

“我明白了。”救护车咕哝着挠着头雕。

“正常，一些幼生体的充电时间要比其他人长很多。”吊钩解释。“每个人都有不同的充电模式，但有些人也可能久久都醒不过来。”

擎天柱有些焦急地看着他的幼生体们。

“别担心，霸天虎一定会保证继承人的身心健康，不过，身为载体的你也务必要在每一个小周期过后叫醒他。另外，如果他总是忽视饥饿，那你就必须协助他加油，没有意义吧。”

结束谈话后，吊钩下一秒就接收到一则通讯。

——是一名警卫。

【我的主人回来了，他希望见到夫人。】

吊钩似乎有点不舒服，但他被迫给出了答案。“是的，告诉他他在医务室。”

“威震天回来了，他想见你。”他解释道。

擎天柱立即将失望的目光转向别处，救护车暗中诅咒道，吊钩则在一旁记录着关于擎天柱和幼生体的医疗流程。

几分钟后，医务室的门打开了——是威震天。吊钩连忙走过去恭敬地迎接他，但威震天并没有理会他，而是径直走向他的伴侣和幼生体。

小男孩兴奋地望着他们的创造者，并开始朝着他伸出自己的小胳膊。威震天和蔼地笑着跪在医疗床旁，在他们的头雕上轻轻地吻了一下。

“晚上好，我的主人。我和救护车刚刚完成了对您的伴侣和您的幼生体的一系列检查。”吊钩礼貌地解释道。

“还有？”

“他们的程序正处于完美状态。”霸天虎医官将记录好的数据板交给军阀。“夫人刚从生产中恢复过来，您的小火种也在健康成长。”

威震天站了起来，快速阅览每一个文件，满意地点点头。

“我的主人，您还想了解些什么吗？”

“那么，他现在能履行他的正常职责吗？”

“是的，他可以。”吊钩带着得意的语气回答。“但是，我不建议他干太重的活儿。他的身体虽然刚刚痊愈，但他也需要一些时间来调养。

“我等得起的。”威震天中肯地点头。“我的幼生体有什么特别需要的吗？”

“他们的载体燃料已经足够了。”霸天虎医官随后又去药柜里找到了一些东西。“但我还要给他分发一些补充剂和额外的矿物质，以确保您的幼生体得到充分的营养。”

他将一块参杂了大量矿物质的普通的能量块递给擎天柱。年轻的领袖好奇地打量着它。因为参有那些杂质的原因，它看起来就像一个小星系，矿粉在其中盘旋。

“干的不错。”威震天满意地回答。“如果他们要成为一名伟大的战士，那么他们必须自强。”他抚摸着Nimbus的小脸颊，Nimbus发出一声可爱的尖叫。

威震天笑了，放开了他的儿子。然后他将手伸到擎天柱面前。

“来吧，小汽车。等下我还有很多事要处理。”

“我倒是希望你能再处理更多事。”救护车尖刻的回答，通常这些话从汽车人口中说出，就意味着是对威震天的威胁。

但这个时候的威震天专注于他的伴侣，所以压根没有把老汽车人的挑衅当一回事。差不多花了几纳秒的时间，吊钩带着两个幼生体抵给了那两名创造者。

“谢谢你，吊钩。还有……再见，救护车。“小领袖礼貌地点头后便自行离开医疗床，期间甚至看都没看威震天一眼。然而，威震天并没有如他预期的那样立即跟上。

“还有一件事。”

吊钩闻言看着他的主人，救护车则稍微侧过头。

“他现在适合对接吗？”

分明只是一个再“简单”不过的问题，但两名不同阵营的医官却表现出不同的情绪，一种是不能确定的，而另一种则是逐渐增长的愤怒，犹如盛满沸水的锅。吊钩清了一下发声器，正准备说些什么缓解气氛，但明显救护车反应得更快。

“除非他同意，你这混蛋霸天鼠！”

“救护车！”吊钩站在老医官面前阻挡了他的视线，主要是为了防止他的冲动。他把手用力地拽住老汽车人，作为一道无声的命令迫使其平静下来，然后，他转向他的领导者。

“请原谅他，我的主人。夫人……好吧，他的伤口已经愈合了，这是事实，但他的内部结构才长出新的电镀，在这一点上，撕裂的风险仍然很高。”他平静地解释道。

救护车稍稍平静了下来，对他的临时伙伴的话语感到有些宽慰。

“……因此，大量的润滑和前戏是非常有必要的。除此之外，是的，他可以对接。”

“你是认真的吗？！”

下一秒，救护车几乎要爆发了。

“闭嘴！”吊钩坚定地斥责道。“否则我不介意把医疗钳夹你嘴上。”

救护车的光学镜闪过一丝杀意，虽然吊钩知道救护车的意图，但这并不代表他会害怕。考虑到就这么僵持下去也不是个好办法，霸天虎医官只好释放了他，并且命令道。

“从储存器中取出一管合成润滑液。”

救护车不甘心地死盯着霸天虎医官，然后踏着气势汹汹的步伐消失在他俩面前。很快，他又回来了，手中握着被命令取回的东西。

至少他能做的只有保护擎天柱。

“请小心行事，我的主人。”吊钩从救护车手中接过润滑液，并把它交给了他的领袖。

破坏大帝取过物体存进子空间后便离开了，

擎天柱和威震天一起回到擎天柱的寝室，而当他关上门后，Jasper就毫无征兆地哭了起来。

“又来？”载体沮丧地叹了口气。他走到幼生体的摇篮前，把Nimbus放在里面，给他安置了一些玩具。而他自己则坐到充电床上打开胸甲，Jasper如他预期那样很快就进入了进食状态。

“普神，你可真是贪得无厌啊。”

在过去的两个星期里，照顾这两个小家伙真的很让人头痛，即使他主要的任务是喂食，帮他们打嗝和哄他们睡觉。擎天柱作为一名新手载体，总是觉得很难跟上这种节奏。

特别是在没有伴侣帮助他的情况下。

他的团队时不时也会来探望他和他的幼生体们，虽然警车和大黄蜂会帮他分摊掉一部分，但他毕竟还是得自己亲自履行这份职责。

但有一件事他确信他不需要威震天——那就是依赖他。正如他一开始所想的，那个tf不配成为一名创造者。

说起创造者，大约过了不到十个循环，威震天便出现在门口处，他笑着看着他的伴侣和他们的女儿坐在床上喂她。

擎天柱抬头看着他，不祥的预感瞬间从他的脊柱支架袭上处理器。他很快就将目光转向了他的女儿，Jasper已经停止了饮食，现在正抬头看他的脸。

他感到充电床旁边凹陷了一大块，一条大手臂如同嗜铁花的藤蔓一样缠绕上他的肩膀。

“我很高兴看到你能履行好作为载体的职责。”威震天的语气里带有一丝骄傲的意味。

小领袖没有说什么，尽管他觉得有点尴尬，因为他在军阀面前胸甲大开地喂食着幼生体，以及他的火种。他下意识地把手臂抬起来，借用女儿阻挡威震天的视线。

威震天静静地看着他喂食女儿。她那双巨大的蓝色光学镜还在盯着他的脸，就像两颗闪耀的新星在黑暗的太空中闪闪发光。

非常的可爱。

不知情的人也许会觉得他们是一个“正常”的家庭。

擎天柱确实也在回望着幼生体。但他的光学镜的焦距明显不是真的在看她，自从到这以来，他总是沉浸在自己的思绪之中而忘却周围的所有事物，甚至也能忘记目前所有需要面临的问题。

……直到他感觉到威震天对他的热情。他抬头看了看军阀，发现他的注意力同样也不在幼生体身上，而是他那暴露的火种舱。

“别看。”他不禁皱起眉头，想把那只烦人的把胳膊从肩膀上摇了下来。而威震天只是选择性无视小领袖的情绪，将目光又放回摇篮里，他看到Nimbus正在把玩着他的玩具。

“这个时候你不是应该去开会吗？”

擎天柱不舒服地说道。很快，他身上的重量消失了，他听到威震天的脚步声离开，回来的时候，他的怀里多了一个幼生体。

Nimbus看到他的载体的时候高兴地尖叫出来，在他的授体的手臂上不安分地扭动着。

“现在喂他。”说着，军阀就要把幼生体推过来。

擎天柱下意识把Jasper稍微挪开一点。在看向他的伴侣之前，他疑惑地眨了眨眼睛。

“如果他又哭了怎么办？”

“他不会。”威震天强行将幼生体推到他身上。“他的系统会告诉他该做什么。”

擎天柱犹豫了一会儿。Nimbus迟早会为了燃料而嚎叫的，但他不确定他的能量储存还够不够。几番内心挣扎后，出于载体本能，他把Nimbus捧到另一边的燃料线前，在闻到能量液的气味后，幼生体终于开始吮吸了。

威震天的嘴角弯曲成一个满意的弧度，他回到他的伴侣身边，倾听着他那微弱的引擎声。

其中一个幼生体进食完毕后，军阀从擎天柱手中拿走了一个。

“帮他打嗝。”

擎天柱慢慢地把儿子转移到他的肩膀上，然后轻轻地拍了拍他的背部，擎天柱感到有些被动的别扭和奇怪。

Nimbus小小地一边打着嗝，一边扭动着。

威震天又把Jasper推了过来，过程重复了一遍。之后，威震天看擎天柱喂得差不多了了，便从擎天柱怀里取过幼生体将他们放进摇篮里，帮他们盖上毯子后又在他们的头雕上给予一记轻吻。

吃饱喝足对于幼生体而言带来的只有浓烈的困意，他们的系统已经开始进入充电状态。他们依偎在一起，睡意慢慢地袭上他们的处理器。

“等等，我还想再抱他们久一点——”擎天柱抗急忙地站起身来。然而，还没走出两步就被伴侣扯了回来。

“不，他们正在充电。”

威震天迅速抓住了汽车人的手腕，把他摁在床上。

“你在做什么？！滚开！”熟悉的恐惧又一次遍布全身，擎天柱奋力地挣扎，火种剧烈地跳动着。

此刻威震天的引擎散发着异常的喜悦。他等了这么久，忍受了那么多个孤独的夜晚，现在终于又有机会再一次向他的伴侣示爱。

他想尽可能多地品味这一时刻。

他的引擎越来越兴奋，破坏大帝弯下腰，开始亲吻他的伴侣的脖子。他的嘴唇压在光滑的金属上，舌头在接缝处梳理着敏感的电缆。

“嘿……你认真的吗？！我才刚生产完你就急着想要交配？！”擎天柱拼命地扭动着想要摆脱对方的触碰。

“我已经等得够久了！”威震天咆哮着吼道。“你不能再拒绝我！”

紧接着，又在一记激烈的吻下，他从脖颈处转移到了小领袖的音频接收器。哦，他怎么错过了这一点，那个小小的底盘接触到他的底盘的感觉。过热的系统使他依稀记得，从“战斗”到持续的对接，兴奋，激动……仿佛毒瘾一般，他被拒绝了这么久，现在由饥饿支配着他。

但是，即使霸天虎想要彻底沉浸在欲望中，让他的小汽车只为他尖叫，然而他除了只能更加小心，别无他法。一点点小失误都会让他的伴侣进医务室躺上几天，况且在没有对接缓解的那几天内，那些愤怒的媒体一定会利用威胁和流言蜚语来折磨他。那些汽车人虽然不具备威胁性，但他们的存在对威震天而言仍然是一件痛苦的事情。

但是，普神，让他的小领袖自行产生足够的润滑液可不是一件容易的事，尤其是当他每次和他“战斗”的时候。当然，这无疑让人感到血脉喷张，他喜欢看到可怜的汽车人在失去了力量后无助地躺在他身下，但大多数时候，只能看到他的接口被撕裂出血的画面而已。

不过，他有的是办法解决。

他有想过利用伸缩装置，用来拉伸某人接口，虽然那原本是用作医疗上的。但这样他就可以不那么轻易地毁坏掉小汽车的接口了。

如果他能说服吊钩或者那个老汽车人让他的伴侣使用这个玩具……毕竟，安全原因。

但今晚他必须好好利用那些合成的润滑液。虽然质感不怎么样，但也总比没有好，尤其是在他“单身”了那么久后。

他已经打算好今后该好好地享受自己的生活了。

“你处理器里装的都是碎屑吗？！你还不清楚那个怪物会对他做什么？！”

救护车恼羞成怒地站在吊钩对面，而霸天虎医官却只是在平静地整理出他的工具。

“这就是为什么我特别让威震天对他的伴侣要小心点的原因。”他用一种令人恨得咬牙切齿，事不挂己的语气说，甚至连看都不看他一眼。“冷静点，救护车，你的领袖是安全的。”

“哦，当然，你可真是站着说话不腰疼，因为你根本不知道在和他一起度过了一个夜晚后，我所经历的一切！”救护车胡乱地把胳膊甩到空中。

他这次真的是气急了，他迄今为止所有的努力都彻底白费了。

“一切都是我的错……”老医官在房间里焦急地绕来绕去，语气充满了自责。“我就不该相信擎天柱在这里是安全的！该死的霸天虎，该死的威震天！你们果然都不是什么好东西！”

一堆金属工具被稀里哗啦地砸在地板上，刺耳的噪声一瞬间响彻整个医务室。

“现在听我说，汽车人！”吊钩的光学镜闪过一丝阴霾。他可能不同意他的领袖的一些策略，但他仍然对他和他的事业保持高度的尊重。“威震天实力强大，但这不代表他头脑简单。他知道该如何照顾他的东西，相信我，只要他还处于通天晓的严密监视下，他就不能伤害汽车人。你以为我很喜欢看到他被强拆吗？事实上我跟你一样讨厌这种苛刻的待遇，但我们根本插不上手。所以，与其盲目的制止，不如选择相信威震天陛下的常识。”

救护车有那么一瞬间被吊钩的这些话威慑到了。从某种意义上说，他是对的，威震天绝对不会自找麻烦，尤其是当他最珍贵的玩具也在这条线上时，他的伤害只能意味着属于他的夜晚会愈减愈少。

然而，这并不意味着救护车会听信那些鬼话，普神知道那群霸天虎是些多么自私的家伙。

他无奈地叹了口气，俯下身来，帮忙整理摔在地上的工具。

“希望你明白你都干了些什么……”


	14. 走出紧闭的大门

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我和作者比命长哈哈哈哈哈

第十四章

温暖的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙，映入室内，如果是一个陌生人，那么他一定觉得这是一个温暖而舒适的大家庭。

零零星星的日光散落在房间中央凌乱的充电床上，尤其是那名躺在上面的tf。星点的光辉覆盖着他的下肢，这让他看起来宛如童话中的神祗。

就在这时，他的系统缓缓启动，擎天柱呻吟着抬起身，他感觉身体很沉重，并且异常的疲惫……他吃力的坐起来，依稀回忆着昨天所发生的事。

当他敏感的光学不经意接触到耀眼光线时，他不得不举起一只手挡住光学镜。从他的下半部分到处理器，金属关节仿佛生锈了般嘶嘶作响。

疼痛？这种奇怪且熟悉的感觉，但他却不记得它的来源。他应该是受伤了，也许问题出在内部系统，但他怎么可能……

哦。

他的处理器重新回想昨晚的记忆，擎天柱沮丧地把脸埋在手里。他记得自己被威震天摁在充电床上，和他争吵一会儿，然后他……

……他又开始碰他，就像以前一样。虽然这次威震天的准备还算齐全，但这并不意味着是场愉快的经历。

他还记得，接口被那只手撑开的感觉，那时候他的处理器几乎一片空白，他在哀嚎，祈求，但那只会招来更快、更深入、更加生不如死的前戏体验。

时间似乎非常短暂，但又是如此地漫长。威震天随后用输出管代替了手指，不过却没有像以前那样利用强迫他的方式，而是选择花费时间缓慢地推进，没有加快速度，直到彼此的底盘零距离撞上。

这样的态度在某种程度上吓到了小领袖，威震天在过去对他的态度不是殴打就是辱骂。

因为军阀为了达到目的总是不择手段。

他看到他的下半身覆盖着黏糊糊半干的输出液和润滑液，一部分从他的接口里泄漏出来，粘在他的电镀上，这些都是昨晚的证据。

他抬起腿放下充电床，只是稍微站起来一下，但他的机体似乎在摇晃，挣扎着保持平衡。他的机体相当虚弱，这可不是什么良好的感觉。

炉渣的威震天……

汽车人走到洗浴间，很快地用一次性毛巾和一些溶剂把那些液体擦去。一些温热的液体从他的接口处顺着大腿滴下来，最后通通流入排水沟。

为什么威震天搞得这么多？

本以为他会看到机体上保留昨天威震天给予的损伤，但他很惊讶发现身上竟然没有留下一丁点划痕。他很庆幸不会招来救护车的“拜访”，因为一旦被救护车找上门来，不仅是威震天，包括他在内，整个庄园都会鸡飞狗跳。

他一直在擦试自己，直到满意为止，然后将脏毛巾扔进垃圾桶。清洗完双手后，他便离开了洗浴间，走向幼生体的摇篮。

让他惊讶的是，Jasper正试图攀上栏杆站起来，而Nimbus则被装饰在摇篮上的丝带缠住了，随着丝带的摆动摇摆不定。不过，他们的注意力很快就被他们的载体所吸引。

这两个幼生体一见到他们的创造者就立即朝他伸出手，擎天柱忍俊不禁。

“你们好，我的小家伙们！”擎天柱低声说，把幼生体抱进怀里。“怎么样，昨晚你们充电得还好吗？”

幼生体们软乎乎地扒着他的胸甲，发出可爱的声音。Jasper细声地笑着，伸手想去摸擎天柱的脸，她把她的小手搭在他的嘴唇，他的音频接收器和光学镜上。

“你喜欢我的脸吗？”擎天柱把头倾斜到一边，尽量避免Jasper触摸到他的光学镜，尽管如此，这个小女孩还是非常兴奋。

擎天柱笑了。他抱着他的幼生体把玩了一段时间，然后开始喂他们燃料，像平常那样，打开胸甲。

他一边喂着幼生体一边走到阳台，欣赏着外面的风景。卡隆的城市在清晨的阳光下闪耀着耀眼的光芒，那是完全不同于黑夜的场景，主要是因为大多数建筑都是由深色涂漆所构，而人造光的主要配色是粉或紫色的霓虹灯。

不管怎样，在这样的理想状态下看到这个城市也不失为一件趣事。这是为数不多的让他觉得自己在家里感到和谐的事情之一。

几分钟后，有人敲了敲门，擎天柱让他进来。是一位仆人，每天早上都有人派人来检查他和他的幼生体。

“早上好，夫人。”那位机械恭敬地鞠了一躬。“你充电得好吗？”

“早上好，飞火（这货前面有说明）。”擎天柱微笑着迎接。“是的，谢谢。你呢？”

这个问题让仆人小小的一惊。没有人会对下人感兴趣，就算是主人也只是出于对自身财产的安全着想才会偶尔向管家问及此事。

“啊，是的，我恢复得很好。”飞火干巴巴地回答。“非常感谢。现在，准备好吃早餐了吗？”

“哦，是的，请吧。”

“好的。我马上给你带来。”

过了一会儿，仆人带着一盘装满食物的托盘回来了，包括各种温热的能量块，和水晶浆果，一些galium面包（完全不知道翻译是啥orz）以及救护车与吊钩给予的特殊补充。

擎天柱坐在阳台上的小桌子边，喂食着两个幼生体，飞火把食物摆在他面前。但他现在还不能开始吃东西，因为他的幼生体还在吃，不过他还可以借欣赏风景打发时间。

但了一段时间，Nimbus是第一个完成汲取能量的。他释放了他的燃料线，发出了小小的“pop”的一声，伸出小舌头舔去嘴唇上残余的能量，然后舒服的依偎他的载体身上。

“啊，顺便一提，威震天陛下已经计划要求你今天去拜访我们的城市。”

擎天柱转过身，惊讶地看着他。“他真的这么说了？”

飞火点头。“他说，你必须了解你所生活的城市，它也会增加你对文化的认同和知识。此外，他还允许你的两名汽车人陪同你，当然，除了保镖。”

威震天总算提出了一点有意义的建议。他确实想过要离开这里，但他没想到他的愿望竟然还有实现的那一天。既令人兴奋……也很可怕，他毕竟不知道霸天虎如何处理在街道上闲逛的汽车人。

但他还是想尽快了解这个城市，可以帮助他分散那些总是在折磨他的处理器的可怕想法。

“那太好了。”他回答。“我们什么时候动身？”

“你喜欢什么时候都行，但是，请记住，我的主人要求你在日落前回家。”

啊，那没问题。他其实也不想在天黑后出门。

"好吧。"擎天柱点点头。“请让我准备一下，我准备好了就会告诉你的。谢谢你，飞火。”

仆人鞠了一躬，离开了。

现在还早，他有的是时间好好清洗自己，照顾他的幼生体，向议会发送一些信息，最后再让他的团队知道谁会和他一起离开。

这个时候，Jasper也完成了能量汲取，在耗尽了她的载体的储存后——打了一个小小的嗝。她咯咯地笑着，依偎着她的载体，就像她的哥哥那样。

擎天柱微微叹了口气。他也开始饿了，他很快从摇篮里拿起一些玩具递给他们，这样他们就可以在他吃早饭的时候坐在膝盖上玩。

他在能量块里添加了一些补品，一边饮用一边读取数据板上的晨报。

他很想知道，如果他还能留在学院里，是否已经转入了“正常”的领袖职业，就像御天敌那样。

他一直认为蜗居在小圈子里不是他的风格，或者至少他还没有考虑过，直到几十个恒星循环过后，他感到自己仿佛又回到了原点——呆在卡隆城的豪华庄园里的阳台上吃早餐。

他笑着低头看了看他的幼生体，他们正在啃噬着他们的小玩具。

只要这两个美丽的小家伙还和他在一起，他发现他有些不太介意他的生活了。

擎天柱还是第一次如此光明正大的进入这座城市，他很兴奋，好吧，也很紧张，但他的兴奋肯定超过了他可能拥有的消极想法和恐惧。

他目前正坐在巨型航天飞机上。很舒服，周围被长廊圆顶玻璃覆盖着，所以外面的一切都可以看到。

他选择陪伴的tf是隔板和大黄蜂。他知道他最近没什么机会和他们在一起，所以他认为这是一个很好的机会。别的不说，在被锁在豪宅里的时候，他们为他做的那些事，就足够说明一切了。

大黄蜂整个人都压在玻璃上，不时感叹着卡隆的高楼和下面的各种机械，许多散发靓光的广告牌以及装饰着各种的灯光点缀着风景，对年轻的机械来说很是稀奇。

“哇，你看那个，老大！”他兴奋地回头看他的领袖。“那些‘罪犯’的购物中心就像我们的一样！哦，那儿还有街机！我们可以去吗？”

擎天柱笑了。“大黄蜂，我们得先等航天飞机到达了再说。”

他在家里并不觉得安全，所以他把幼生体们带了出来。在医务室的时候，他让吊钩教他把幼生体裹在布里，同时把他们安全地绑在他的背上或者胸口。

Jasper显然并不喜欢这种携带方式，总想着挣开，只有Nimbus从头到尾都没有抵抗。

“我不认为这是一个很好的主意，老大。”隔板有些胆怯地勾着手。“周围有那么多‘罪犯’，我们就在这里……没有一点防备……”

“别担心，隔板。”擎天柱尽量抚平他。“那些霸天虎不会伤害我们的，这是威震天的命令。”

大块头低声说了一声“好吧”，随后把头转向外面的建筑物上。

旅程剩余的时间都是在寂静中度过的——除了大黄蜂——不过气氛没那么紧张了，至少不是那种在威震天周围感受到的那种紧张。

最后，航天飞机停了下来，他主动为乘客打开了舱门。

“我们到了，夫人。”

他们的保镖——一个大而笨重的男性tf，可能有隔板那么大——首先走了出来，托着擎天柱下了飞机，不知是有意还是无意地忽略了身后的两个年轻人。但他们并不介意，因为他们已经被周围看似无穷无尽的建筑物分散注意力。

一种外部装甲看起来相当精致，有着深橙色的电镀和红色光学的女性机械等着他们。

她说:“我是威震天命令来引领你们的向导。”

果然，威震天已经派人来监视他们，他觉得自己差不多快摸清威震天的想法了。

但他还是很高兴，导游似乎很友好，愿意陪他们。因为他一直以为所有的霸天虎对汽车人都有某种不合理的憎恨。

“谢谢你陪同我们。”擎天柱诚恳地回答。

女性向导只是微笑。“现在，我们开始参观好吗？”

“那么，您已经决定好您的伴侣将在我们的帝国中扮演什么样的角色了吗，威震天陛下”

震荡波正与威震天进行一场了在卡隆的私人会议。几天前，这一请求被发送给了他，但他没能找到机会离开他在精英卫队的职位，直到今天。

他好不容易才从通天晓那获取前往卡隆的批准，只需要说一些寻找可以协助进行内部调查的档案之类的借口，并没有花太多的时间来说服这个老指挥官。所以，他早上乘着第一个航天飞机去了卡隆，在日出之前到达他的主人的住所。

“他不配扮演重要角色。”长时间的沉默后，威震天的引擎隆隆地响着。

震荡波停下了阅览数据板的举动，不明所以地盯着他。

“抱歉，我的陛下？我不太明白你的意思。”

威震天闭上光学镜，深深地叹了一口气。他抓着扶手从王座上站起来，开始在房间里踱来踱去。

“我的小领袖确实是一个非常聪明的人。”他的光学上闪烁着一种奇怪的光芒。“坚强，勇敢，一个能胜过所有汽车人的战士。他是我认为在择偶中最符合一切要求的选择。”

“可是……”他的声音突然变得阴沉许多。”他大胆，叛逆，只会坚持自己的理想，胆敢与任何反对他们的人战斗，只因他认为那是正确的。”

他转过身来看着他的下属。“而且，正如你理解的那样，很遗憾，汽车人和霸天虎对权利有着完全不同的概念。”

“的确，我的陛下。”震荡波点了点头。

“我不能指望他和我成为一对合适的共同统治者，可悲的汽车人思想。”他把这两个词犹如毒液般吐出来。“迟早，他会利用他的权利来获取使他自己受益的信息”。

“……他几乎变成了一个双重间谍，就像那些叛徒一样。”震荡波回答

威震天慢慢地点头。

“我们不能以这样的方式暴露自己。”他停下来看向这里唯一的窗户。“尤其是当我们还处于最脆弱的状态时，现在我们已经开始在所谓的和平中重建我们的社会了。”

“我同意您的观点，威震天。但还请您须知，精英卫队的人，尤其是通天晓，最近非常关注擎天柱的动静。他们相当希望在霸天虎当中混入一个汽车人，我毫不怀疑，他们会计划利用您的配偶的优势来控制霸天虎。”

“我一点也不怀疑，”威震天转过身，但这一次他的唇角挂上了一个危险的弧度。

“因为我早就想出了一个……合适的计划。”

震荡波的光学镜变成了一道狭小缝隙，显然充满了兴趣，他礼貌地等待着他的领袖继续说下去。

“你看，我最忠诚的震荡波。”威震天高傲地坐回了他的王座。“我把我的小领袖留在‘外界’，只是为了向通天晓展示，我有在坚持我们之间的小协议。”

他双手握在一起。“然后，在经历了几个周期之后，我将会带着我的伴侣和我的小火种去了新卡隆，那里不存在任何的汽车人。”

震荡波的光学镜闪了一下，他的天线突然直立起来。

“那是……我的陛下。但，我有个问题……现在在塞伯坦上建立新霸天虎殖民地会发生什么？它们实在太脆弱了，没有经验进行调整。”

威震天靠在椅背上。“我缺乏物资并不意味着我缺乏领导力，震荡波。我会在预期的时间内扶持一些新人上场，说不定我也能找到一些合适的议员来监督我们的领土，这样就方便控制了许多。”

震荡波沉默了一会儿。

“如果……您不介意我还有一个问题，我的陛下，如果不是出于政治，您把他留在身边的目的是什么？因为他对您或霸天虎帝国的事业都没有任何用处，那就太不合逻辑了。”

威震天的引擎声变了个频率，是兴奋还是愤怒，震荡波说不准。

“这很简单，你看。我不过是想让他来装饰我的充电床，为我提供发泄的途径，从现在起他只能为我服务而活。”

回想起以前的记忆，威震天原本愉悦的光学镜中突然反射出吓人的眩光。

“当他决定从我身边逃走的时候，他就已经结束了自己的命运。”

震荡波稍微理解了一点。他虽然从未有过一个伴侣，但他可以想象如果他们敢像他的领袖的伴侣做出的那些事情，他一定也会毫不留情的惩罚。虽然他个人更倾向于体罚，不过他和威震天毕竟想法不一定一致，所以他保留观点。

“好吧，我想我不能再干涉您的决定了。但如果您需要任何帮助，我很乐意提供。”

威震天回答。“哦，我知道你会的，震荡波。”

汽车人花了几个小时在城市里漫步，参观博物馆、纪念碑和其他文化场所，不过他们的城市旅行也快到结尾了。

向导把他们带到附近的一个小咖啡馆，在那里，航天飞机将会来迎接他们，在他们离开回去休息，汽车人们会充分利好时间的。

“伙计们，你们在美术馆里看到那些画了吗？用的红色差不多都能塞满硬盘了！”

“是的，但这些可都是灵感。我想等下我们到家的时候，我想画一些东西。”

“你看到了他们在黄金时代建造的那些些巨型武器了吗？我不明白有谁能和那些金属块打！”

“嗯，霸天虎比我们大得多，所以……”

“那惊破天的雕像呢？这真的很酷！”

“那更可怕了！”

年轻的tf兴奋地讨论着，一边谈论他们所看到的每一件东西，他们最喜欢的地方、艺术作品和纪念碑，一边啜饮着从酒吧买的饮料。

最有意思的地方在于，擎天柱注意到他们周围那些繁忙的街道，在那，外面的汽车人一个接一个的来回穿梭。是那么的放松，尽管噪音依然存在，主要还是因为这个世道仍然存在些混乱，相比之下他的生活算是相当正常了。

然后他不得不将视线转移，回到裹在他身上的斗篷上。那是通天晓赠予他的礼物，这样他就可以安心地在公共场合喂食他的小火种，而不必担心别人看到他的胸部，即使这还是有点不舒服，不过很管用就是了。

Jasper和Nimbus在柔软的布料下，静静地吮吸着燃料线，擎天柱在旅行途中努力将光学镜保持自然。

感应到能量在流水，擎天柱小小的出神了一会儿，然后又恢复了他的视线。为了转移注意力，他扫视着人群，和汽车人比起来，他们的颜色既单调又明显，因为他们的电镀基本都以深色为主，尤其是紫色、黑色和灰色这一类的颜色。

直到某个特别的tf引起了他的注意……

在一群壮硕的霸天虎当中，他是那么的娇小，但头雕上那醒目的尖锐部分却如此突出，他的电镀附着一层深红色的涂漆，边缘留有橙色与金色的条纹，那对蓝色的光学镜正盯着他。

补天士……

擎天柱觉得自己的火种骤停了，仿佛整个世界都缩小了，在人群中央，没人看到他，他就像是个幽灵。

他张着嘴，试图理清他现在是否处于现实，直到一个大型tf路过挡住了他的视线。

而当那名大型tf离去的那一刻，补天士已经不见了。

擎天柱困惑的眨了眨眼睛，试图说服自己，这只是他的想象，这里可是卡隆。

他带着这些想法走进航天飞机，但他仍然无法阻止自己回头望向他所渴望的神秘人物的位置。

在回到庄园后，擎天柱立即回去房间，把幼生体放进婴儿床里，然后走到洗浴间，利用温暖的淋浴放松自己的处理器。

他花了几分钟时间理清他今天的所见所闻，然而却始终找不到合适的结论，唯一的收获就只能打发打发时间。

如果他今天所看到的是真实的，那么他为什么会对补天士的出现如此的激动呢？退一步想，假设只是他的处理器出了点小毛病，那为什么偏偏是补天士？

他的处理器想告诉他什么?

擎天柱拿着毛巾将头雕上最后一块的溶剂擦去，然后漫不经心地扔到一边。回到卧室抓起他的私人数据板，瘫倒在沙发上，打开他的信息收件箱，希望可以利用工作来缓解一下。

他在列表里打开第一则信息，没有看到发送者或是标题。

然而，从第一个句子开始，它的内容就立即使擎天柱的火种紧绷起来，他想他已经找到了所有的答案。上面只有短短的几个字:

我知道你看到我了。请联系我，我有一些东西可以帮助你获得属于你的自由。

\- R.P.


	15. 说服

第十五章

那之后又过去了几天，擎天柱又一次接受到了补天士的消息。在过去的几天里，他接连给他发了几条简短的、三个字以内的加密消息，多亏了隔板的帮助，他得以隐藏了自己的信号，以避免让他人追踪他的信息。

谢天谢地，威震天完全不知道他背后的小动作，因为他已经忙到一天内的大部分时间都没办法接触擎天柱了。

每过一个恒星周期，擎天柱的火种都会变得焦虑不安，他对他的同龄领袖的动向一无所知，只能安分的等待期待已久的那一天到来。

他的收件箱里冒出了一条加密的信息：

【了解。在接下来的三个恒星周期内来镇广场见我。一个人来，把你的小火种留在家里，确保没有人跟着你。

我很期待再次与你见面，擎天柱。

-R.P.】

擎天柱紧盯着屏幕，几乎喘不过气来。他简直不敢相信补天士的存在是那么的真实，而不仅仅是某种来自处理器中的妄想。

他以为他再也见不到补天士了，在发生了那些事之后……但事实却并没那么糟糕，他还是收到了关于他们下次在卡隆会面的指示。他知道这很危险，但是……普神在上，如果又让他错过的话，他会恨死自己的。

而且他还说他有一个计划让擎天柱从他的婚姻生活中解脱出来。很久以前，他就失去了逃跑希望，他发现自己变得更容易接受自己可怕的命运，但在内心深处某些东西使他想要相信补天士。

无论如何都要相信他。

但为了和另一位领袖见面，就代表他不得不离开庄园，只身前往……自从威震天第一次带他踏进这里之后，他就再也不被允许这样做了。

这意味着他需要赢得威震天的青睐。

当白天慢慢地变成黑夜，星星开始出现在天空中，伴随着塞伯坦的恒星从地平线上落下，擎天柱在睡前还有很多事要做。

他不得不中断他的工作，喂养他一直饥饿的火种——尤其是Jasper，她似乎一直都有着贪婪的食欲。Nimbus则完全相反，有时几乎不吃任何东西，而且非常喜欢被他的载体抱在舒适的怀里。

这些小火种已经长大了，可以开始在房间里爬来爬去，在闲暇之余探索周围的环境。通常情况下他们的小机体会被污垢、油污以及在玩耍时所接触到的任何物质所覆盖。

因此，擎天柱在救护车的建议下，每隔几个晚上都得给他们洗个澡，然后才能把他们送上床睡觉。他注意到，这也可以使他们的系统冷却下来，因此更容易进入充电状态。这给予了他一段宝贵的放松时间，让他开始在往消极方面胡思乱想之前，有足够的时间为自己充电。

“你们两个玩够了吗？现在你们已经把那弄得一团糟了，别想让我再把这些都收拾干净。”

这对双胞胎坐在地上嘻笑着，一边啃着玩具，一边看着他们的载体准备洗漱用品。

擎天柱伸手拿了几条毛巾，放在浴缸旁边。他测试了一下溶剂的温度，认为一切就绪后，他才就抱起他的幼生体们，轻轻地把他们放入温热的液体里。

孩子们兴奋地挥舞着他们的小胳膊，发出可爱的嘟嘟声，有时还会因为几个橡胶玩具在浴缸里飘浮而分心。

擎天柱先让他们适应了一会儿，再把他们的小身体完全弄湿。为了避免引起小事故他必须准备好给他们更多的玩具玩，随后他抓起一块海绵，开始轻轻擦洗，小心地避开他们的敏感光学镜或刮掉他们的涂装。

帮幼生体洗澡被证明是超级麻烦的——在他头几次尝试的时候。Jasper不喜欢被控制，后果就是她躺在载体的怀里一边愤怒地扬起胳膊一边大哭，这反过来又使她哥哥Nimbus也跟着哭了起来。

场面一片混乱。

但是现在，擎天柱已经学会给予他们一些玩具，以便赶在他们捣乱之前尽快清理完他们的机体，到目前为止，算是起作用了。

他把他们清洗到涂装在浴室的灯光下闪闪发亮。他检查了一下他的内部计时器，离午夜前还有一个小时，还能再让幼生体们再多玩一段时间。

擎天柱笑了笑，看着他的小火种们幸福地尖笑着，他们被漂浮在周围的塑胶小船、鸭子和各种有机形态的生物迷住了。

“你们玩得开心吗？”他问。小火们雀跃地回响。Jasper抓起一只小玩具船，把它沉入溶剂中，然后又把它捞起来，放进嘴里开始咀嚼。Nimbus摸索着抓住一只漂浮在他周围的黄色橡皮鸭（女王大人的小鸭鸭），但由于它实在太滑了，他的小手的握力也不太协调，但他似乎并没有感到沮丧。

擎天柱笑了。“我很高兴，你们总喜欢在洗澡的时候给我添麻烦，但现在你们都表现得不错，很安静。”他抚摸着他的两个幼生体的面甲。“要是你们一直都保持这样，而不是淘气的小火种就好了。”

幼生体咯咯地笑着，继续玩耍。有一段时间，屋内的世界非常安静，直到房间外可以听到微弱的脚步声，越来越近，越来越大。

擎天柱的火种猛的收缩一下，门突然打开，威震天回来了。

当看到另一位创造者时，火种们高兴地尖叫着，伸出他们的小胳膊，希望被他抱起来。擎天柱回头只是向他的火伴瞥了一眼，然后又背过身去。

威震天热情地笑了笑，大步朝他的家人走进。

“你好，我的孩子们。”他打了个招呼，在他的每一个孩子的前额上轻轻地吻了一下。

“晚上好，我的小领袖。”他抓过擎天柱的下巴，在嘴唇上也吻了一下。擎天柱很快就转过身去，丝毫不想去掩饰他的厌恶。然而，威震天似乎并不在意。

“我以为你现在已经充电了，”威震天说，自己起拿了一块湿布。“都这么晚了。”

“我得先给他们洗澡。”擎天柱拿起干毛巾冷冷地回答。

Jasper抗议被从玩具旁带走，她悲伤的小光学镜紧紧盯住浴缸。Nimbus只是打了个哈欠，抱在毛巾的柔软织物上，等待着溶剂被轻轻地擦干。

“我本以为你会晚点回来的，你不是要开会吗？”擎天柱说。

“会议提前结束了，Vosnians人（没找到资料，盲猜是作者原创）不喜欢等待。”

擎天柱只是哼了一声，很快地擦干了他的幼生体，丝毫不打算掩饰匆忙的动作，随后他扔掉湿毛巾把他们都抱在怀里。

“我得送他们上床。”在走出浴室之前他不想再多说什么。

威震天轻哼了一声表示感谢，因为他确实需要尽快清理他的机体。

当威震天从洗浴室出来时，擎天柱已经坐在他们的充电床上了。

“你今天和我的幼生体们过得还算愉快吗？”

“他们是我们的幼生体！”擎天柱不耐烦地咆哮道。“不过确实，我承认。Jasper现在已经会爬行了，Nimbus也不再像以前那样花那么多时间充电了。“

“非常好。”威震天的语气带了点小愉悦，往床头柜里放进一个数据板。“不用多久他们应该就能走路了。”

擎天柱抬起头望向别处，在尴尬的寂静中，向旁边挪动了一下。威震天一直摸索着抽屉里的东西，背对着领袖，所以并没有注意到他可疑的变化。

擎天柱在考虑下一步行动时咬住唇板。他需要说服威震天让他离开庄园，哪怕要再来一次，但获得他好感的方法只能是……呃……令人厌恶至极。

但这是威震天唯一想从他身上得到的东西，而且他似乎也没有别的东西可以提供。

“我……我想再到城里去。”他几乎脱口而出，面甲因为紧张而微微发红。

威震天停下了他的动作，一脸暧昧地看向他。

“是吗？”

擎天柱干巴巴地咽下电解液。“我……只是很享受上次的旅行。而且，呃……我想再去一次，和警车救护车在一起。”他停了一会儿，注视着他的目光。“我发现我和他们在一起的时间总是非常短暂，我很想念他们。”

威震天关上抽屉，抬起身将目光锁定在擎天柱身上。他比汽车人将近搞出半个身躯，光是站在他目前擎天柱都觉得他的影子能把他整个吞下去。

军阀的威慑并没有使他退缩，但他还是拒绝抬头直视他的脸。他的拳头紧紧地握住贴在大腿上，脊椎由于焦虑而挺得僵直。他无法预测军阀的下一步行动。

“你以前从没问过我什么。”

擎天柱的火种不由得下沉。他的语气像是在指责，疑神疑鬼的态度如同一块石头一样沉重地压在他身上。就好像他已经看穿了他……

“还有，你，领袖……非常叛逆。这使我很难考虑你的愿望。”威震天继续说。

当擎天柱的下巴被一只巨大的手抓过时，他的脸被迫面向威震天，正直视着威震天那双红色光学镜。他愣住了，无法将火种中的恐惧和紧拽着下巴的手移开。

“不过，如果你表现得像个完美的小火伴，我可以答应你的愿望。”威震天一开始冷漠的表情逐渐转变成了邪恶的微笑，他的光学镜不再怀疑，而是带着贪欲在燃烧……

擎天柱下意识退缩。但他已经没有时间能让自己松一口气了，他瞥了一眼放置幼生体房间的门，以确保门是否关上。随后他向后躺在充电床上，默默地向军阀展开自己。

威震天的引擎发出巨大的呼啸声，他也不想浪费时间在擎天柱展开的双腿之间稳定位置。他的双臂撑在小领袖的头雕两侧，成功地困住了他，不过擎天柱是否真的想逃跑就是另一回事了。

军阀俯身从年轻的领袖嘴里偷取了一记粗野的吻。擎天柱的火种猛地一跳，条件反射使他几乎要撞开身上的机体，但他很快镇静下来，不断地提醒自己原本的目地。

黑色的臀部剐蹭在蓝色的臀部上，一部分金属涂漆被刮花，互相留下彼此的痕迹。擎天柱感觉得到军阀对接面板下面的热量在缓慢增长，并且无意中唤醒了他的系统，触发了他的润滑循环。

威震天放下了亲吻的举动，转而开始进攻精致的颈部电缆。擎天柱微微呻吟着，把头转向一边，他不确定这是在进一步暴露本能还是下意识逃离。

终于，霸天虎离开了，弓起身，用饥饿的光学镜上下打量擎天柱。领袖面色通红，全身在更大的机械压倒性的威慑之下紧张不安度地颤抖。

“打开。”军阀抬起他蓝色的底盘。擎天柱犹豫了一会儿，然后才顺从地将对接面板滑开，露出了他那脆弱而又有点潮湿的接口。

威震天满足感地发出咕噜声。他把一根手指推进了他伴侣的瓣膜里，无视了他受到的惊吓，慢慢地探索着他的节点和敏感电路。

“我总是喜欢你挣扎的样子，但当你决定合作的时候，是那么的美好。”霸天虎漫不经心地提到，继续深入，并在不久之后又添入第二根手指。

擎天柱紧握拳头，试图忽略双腿之间绽放的快感。他不能否认这样的感觉很棒，他应该感谢威震天的前戏准备。

扩张的差不多之后，威震天抽出手指，并用输出管取而代之。他什么时候释放的，擎天柱不清楚，但他能感觉到尖端被他的体液所沾染，在他柔软的接口褶皱中来回摩擦。

威震天把臀部固定好位置，在他强行侵入前稍微后退一点。

擎天柱不由地紧张起来，痛苦地不敢发出声，拱起背，抵住军阀的躯干。他的手指可能弄湿了他，但他还并没有为这场对接做好充分的准备。无论擎天柱经历了多少次，如果不好好进行一定程度的扩张，结局依然还是很痛苦的。

不等时间让他的伴侣喘口气，威震天急不可耐地触发引擎，开始以惊人的速度推进。擎天柱忍不住一次又一次地喊叫出来，他的下半身因近乎打桩似的对接频率而发出令人毛骨悚然地刺痛。

“啊！好痛，恩！”擎天柱粗喘着气，紧握住床单，直到他的关节开始发出嘎吱声。他的面甲因疼痛而皱起，他的光学镜开始随着每一次痛苦的抽插而冒出清洁液，他的自尊因为一次又一次的侵犯而遭受打击。

“放松。”威震天气喘吁吁地说，不过好像并不打算停下来。“只要……向我敞开……”

他几乎太过沉浸在自己的喜悦之中，以至于没有注意到或关心小领袖被他束缚的痛苦。他所能关注的只有他输出管周围的温暖和紧实，他每一次剧烈的抽插所产生的湿漉漉的声音，以及当他把汽车人抵在充电床时，那个压在他身下的较小的身体所带来的充实感。

在某一时刻俩人聚集了足够的力量，擎天柱被带坐在他的胳膊肘上，俯视着他们合二为一的身体。燃烧，刺痛的感觉通过每一场推进而喷发，他瞥见有明亮的粉红色能量滴落在威震天的输出管周围，他猜想可能是他的接口内衬又一次撕裂了。

威震天抓起领袖的手腕，将其放置在自己的颈部项圈旁，更好地锚定自己，因为威震天发现他已经开始进入短暂的失神状态，在过载的边缘跟随着军阀的步伐不规律地推进。他不由得把面甲紧贴着领袖的脖颈旁，吸食着他的气味，如同一只迫切需要氧气的有机动物。

擎天柱已经彻底筋疲力尽了，放弃般地让军阀随心所欲地使用他，之后不知道又过了多长一段时间，他的底盘仍然撞在他底盘上，直到深入到一定的程度，随后擎天柱感到一股温暖又粘稠的流质正在流入他体内。

威震天咆哮着从他伴侣身体的过载中清除掉所有的积蓄，当朦胧而又愉悦的烟云开始消散时，他终于倒在了他的身上。

突然被另一具超大吨位的机身砸到身上，擎天柱发出“唔——”的一声，但他甚至在髋关节都开始抗议的时候也动不了，因为的精力已经被彻底抽光了。

威震天舒了口气，在过载的余温之中把自己抽出来。刺骨的空气立刻涌上擎天柱绽开的接口，使他不舒服地翻过身。

军阀的通风口还在换气。他低头看着他的伴侣蜷缩成一团，一股液体从他受虐的接口中渗出，他笑了。他一点也不在意那股参杂了粉红色能量的混合物。

他把一只手安置在他的银色大腿上，温暖而沉重地停留着。一感觉到这种触碰，领袖的脊背上划过一丝战栗，但他不敢抬头望向军阀。很可能他已经知道他想要什么了。

“你表现得很好。”威震天沉默了很长一段时间，轻轻地抚摸着小领袖的大腿说。“但恐怕这么做是不够的，如果你真的想要赢得这趟旅行……”

当擎天柱再一次被迫展开时，威震天兴奋地俯身在他头顶之上，输出管又一次挺立在他的双腿之间。


	16. 采取行动

第二部 第十六章

威震天一边看着电脑屏幕上的画面，一边敲击桌子。他这一天内还有很长的工作需要完成，他甚至还得起早点在日出时参加一场会议。不过在此之前，首先，他还需要联系一位重要的人物。

在屏幕的另一边出现了一位独眼紫色涂装的机械，他高耸的身影闪烁在屏幕上。

“早上好，威震天陛下。”

“震荡波。”军阀满意地微笑着打招呼。“很高兴能再一次与我最忠实的追随者交谈。”

“我也很高兴再一次为我的陛下服务。”独眼的机械鞠了一躬。“不过，我注意到这次的通讯不在我的日程之内。我想您是有什么重要的事情需要讨论，陛下？”

“是的，当然。”威震天回答。“但是首先，你能否报告一些关于汽车人委员会的事吗？有没有看到或听到什么……意料之外的情况？”

震荡波稍微倾斜过头雕。“我……恐怕最近什么都没有发现。”他承认。“汽车人最近似乎更专注于经济和文化增长，政治进展可以说是相当是缓慢的，尽管我认为这种情况可以被视为积极的，因为他们真的试图在一个和平的单一社会中团结我们的种族。”

他回头看向威震天。“除此之外，没有什么特别重要的。”

威震天皱起眉头。“事实上没人会相信这群卑微的汽车人试图将霸天虎纳入他们的完美社会，甚至在战后的和平时期也是如此。伪善的残渣。”

他的光学镜变亮了一些。“确实，陛下，我会密切注意他们的，以防有任何事情发生可疑发生。”震荡波向他保证。

“我知道你会的，震荡波，但这不是我今天联系你的原因。”

“哦？”独眼的机械又一次倾斜了他的头雕。“那这个理由是什么，陛下？”

威震天沉默了一会儿。“我的伴侣最近开始已经相当……顺从。他希望再次访问这个城市，只要我答应他的愿望，他就愿意做我所要求的任何事。”

他的嘴角牵扯出一丝邪笑。“我也不能说我是在抱怨，毕竟他在床上确实令我非常满意。”

两个人都恶意地笑了笑。

随后威震天的微笑消失了。“可他以前从来没有主动向我请求过什么，所以我怀疑这不仅仅是一次简单的娱乐使然。”

“您觉得他可能……会策划一场叛乱吗？”震荡波谨慎地问道。

威震天点了点头。“可能不止是一场叛乱，更像是一场逃逸……他身边有通天晓，还有近乎整个议会都站他这边。”

“我明白了。”紫色的机械咕哝着。“我想很快就能抓到证据，但考虑到我们目前的政治形势，这种可能性似乎也有对我们不利的风险。”

然后，他一脸严肃的看着威震天。

“那个汽车人不是傻瓜，威震天陛下。您应该小心对待他。“

“我知道。”威震天咆哮道。“这就是为什么我要你密切关注他，告诉我他的计划。我想做好一切准备。”

“当然，陛下。”震荡波轻轻地鞠躬说。“您得相信我的能力。”

两位霸天虎又交换了几个简短的情报之后，通讯终于结束了，电脑屏幕再次切回主页。

威震天从椅子上站起来，带着满意的笑容离开了房间。

他知道震荡波是个得力的助手，不管那个小领袖在计划什么，他都会发现的。

这只是时间的问题。

“几天后我要在城里会见补天士。”

救护车愣了一会儿，慢慢将目光从他目前的工作中移开。

“你……什么？”

擎天柱站在门口附近，双手紧紧贴在身后，他在重复之前重新调整嗓门。

“我说，几天后我就会在城里的某个地方和补天士会面。”

救护车一时哑口无言，他愣了半天站在原地处理领袖大胆的发言。随后，他脸上涌显出大量的情绪：擎天柱看到惊讶、困惑和恐惧在一瞬间混合在一起。

“你的意思是……那个叫补天士的家伙？一个天才？学院里的那个天选之子？你一开始是怎么跟他联系的？”

擎天柱紧张地咽下一口电解液。“他……他是通天晓的保镖，那天的火种庆祝日里，爵士把他介绍给了我……嗯，我想我们成了朋友。”他小小地笑了一下。

救护车眨了眨眼，惊讶只短暂地停留了一会儿，他把工具拿出来，继续他之前的工作。“好吧，在这个冷酷的庄园外面碰见一些新面孔对你也没什么坏处。”

他是认真的，即使他们是一家人，并且在一起住了很长时间，但擎天柱的精神情况还是不太对劲。只要有谁能打破他作为一个不情愿的配偶所生活在牢笼里产生的单调与压抑，那么就随他去吧。

“是啊。”擎天柱温和地笑着承认道。“我喜欢他，他是个很好的机械。”他的光学反映出他的渴望，仿佛另一位领袖是他的一位相识多年的老友，虽然他们才刚见过几次面。“我想念他，但是……”

领袖话音刚落，突然就沉默了，救护车不得不再次停下工作。

“但是什么？”他抬起头重复道。

擎天柱咬了咬嘴唇。“救护车，我需要你帮我个忙。”

他走近老机械，拍着他的前臂，盯着他的光学镜。救护车安静地望着他。

“我需要你陪我出去一趟。”

“什么？为什么？”

救护车的语气变得有些急躁起来。

“我不会陪你们两个孩子的！那是你们自己的时间，让我这样的老家伙插进来有什么意思！”

他把擎天柱的手拍开，尽管不是以一种不友好的态度。

“另外，如果你只是对独自一人感到紧张，那就更没有理由这么做了！你喜欢他，不是吗？那还有什么问题呢？只要谈得来，一切都是好的！”

“不，那不是……”擎天柱叹了口气。“我不是那个意思，只是……”

他再次抓住救护车的上臂。

"他告诉我他知道能让我摆脱威震天的方法……”他低声说。

救护车的光学镜不由得睁大了，他看了看领袖，像是想确定他是不是在胡说八道。

“威震天不知道我要去见他。”擎天柱继续说。“我告诉他我想再到城里去……他允许了。”

老机械目不转睛地盯着他。

“但是……他不会那么轻易放我走的，除非我有你们其中的一个人与保镖陪同。”

救护车望向别处，想了一会儿。

“那是肯定的。”他低声说。“那个占有欲极端的混蛋不会让你独自出去的。”

他又停顿了一会。

“我明白，不过，你想要我怎么帮？”

“我需要你分散其他人的注意力。”擎天柱解释道。“如果你能把保镖拖住一段时间，我就可以偷偷离开去见补天士。然后，一旦我得到了足够的信息，我会尽量不惹人注目地回来，就好像什么都没发生一样，这样就算是威震天也无可奈何。”

救护车皱起眉头。“时间得持续多久？”

擎天柱微微耸耸肩。“我不确定，可能是十到十五个周期。”

“普神……”

“我会尽我最快的速度。”

“如果不起作用呢？”

“一定会的，我们必须让它起作用。”

“你怎么这么确定？”

“救护车，求你了。”擎天柱恳求道：“补天士那可能会有非常有价值的信息，一旦错过了，我什么时候还能有这样的机会呢？”

老机械保持沉默。

“有时我们不得不冒险，救护车，而你知道……”

“是的，但前提是后果是可控的。”老医官终于开口了。

“你知道要是我们失败会发生什么吗？”他生气地说，他将工具丢到桌子上。“我已经是个老家伙，孩子。但我不想连累你。我们都知道，如果被威震天发现了，他就会像往常一样惩罚你，我受够了那个炉渣。”

他背对着领袖，又一次拿起工具，这意味着他不打算再讨论此事了。

“我讨厌看到你受苦，我只能干站在这里，什么也做不了。我总是无法履行我的承诺。”

擎天柱抿着嘴。房间里再一次沉默下来，还伴随着一丝紧张的气氛。

老机械很快就感到肩膀上那只温暖的手。擎天柱站在他旁边，试图安慰他。

“补天士可能知道解决这个问题的办法。”他温和地说。“他是个聪明的机械，也是一个优秀的士兵，他与通天晓和精英卫队之间的关系非常亲近。如果有人能帮我摆脱这场噩梦，那就只能是他。”

“你相信他吗？”

救护车甚至没有看他，但擎天柱知道他是在担心——他的光学和他的低沉的声音反应了他的情绪。

“一位领袖，甚至比你还年轻，有一个推翻威震天的计划。即使是通天晓也无法用一堆官方文件和他所指挥的整个精英卫队来实现这一目标。”

“你怎么能这么肯定它会起作用？”

俩人之间停顿了一会儿。

“因为我们已经打败过他一次了。”

老医官有些没反应过来，只是抬头看着他的前领导者。每当他的火种下定决心，他那双光学镜就会变得异常明亮。他唇边温柔的微笑总能激励起队员的勇气和信任。这一切都是使擎天柱成为真正的领袖的元素之一。

“你忘记在地球上了吗？”年轻的领袖温柔地问道。“我们打败了威震天和他的霸天虎，没有依靠精锐的武器。也没有通天晓和精英卫队的帮助。虽然现在情况不同了，但我们也许还能再次打败他。”

然后，他抓住老朋友的肩膀。

“可是少了你我们是不会成功的，救护车。”

之后接踵而来的是很长一段时间的沉默。两个人面对着彼此，盯着彼此的光学镜，试图从对方的角度去重新审视这个世界。

最终，救护车不得不放松身体，叹了口气，将目光从年轻的领袖的眼前移开。

“好吧。”他抱怨道。“你要我做什么？”

擎天柱的笑容逐渐扩大。

两人尴尬地坐在旁边，避免与坐在他们前面笨重的机械在视线上有任何接触。

威震天选择的保镖是一位大而安静的机械，很可能和隔板差不多大，但却有深棕色的电镀层和刺眼的红色光学镜。他巨大的双臂交叉在胸前，看起来相当可怕。

【你准备好了吗？还记得那个计划吗？】

救护车通过私人通讯询问年轻的领袖。他们专门为这次计划设立了周全的准备。

【我想是的，我今天早上又重新看了一遍。】

【你紧张吗？】

【非常……】

擎天柱握紧拳头。几分钟后，飞船停了下来，飞行员宣布他们已经到达目的地。

【别担心。一切都会好起来的。】

离开飞船后，三名tf进入了卡隆的市中心，大部分的商店和文化景点都坐落在这。奇怪的是，比擎天柱上次来的时候在街上自由行走的汽车人更多了。

汽车人跟在他们的保镖后面，假装对各种事情很感兴趣，他们默默地寻找完美的地点和机会来实现他们的计划。

幸运的是，就在不久之后，擎天柱在广场中央发现了塞伯坦的历史博物馆。这是一个非常有趣的景区，吸引了无数游客和当地人，他们希望更多地了解古代霸天虎文化，包括与之相关的传说中的萨克巨人。

这将能为他们的计划创造一个完美的环境。

“为什么我们不先去历史博物馆呢？”擎天柱问，看了一眼他的朋友。“还记得我曾告诉过你的传统医学展览吗，这个时候的‘人’应该不多。”

“听起来不错。”救护车回答。“我会跟着你的。”

随后，他们开始穿过广场上的人群进入入口。期间，救护车用电磁手套小心翼翼地把一个信用芯片贴在一位碰巧经过他身边的tf身上。

擎天柱先到售票处，订了三张去博物馆的票。到了该付钱的时候，他从自己的子空间里掏出自己的信用芯片，但救护车阻止了他。

“不，不用，孩子，我请客。”

他在他的子空间里寻找他的信用芯片，但发现它不见了。他假装迷惑不已，开始搜寻他身体的每一个角落，然后低头巡视地面，直到他抬起眼睛，开始寻找他在人群中早些时候把信用芯片粘在一起的那个机械。

【就是现在】他们不约而同发出讯息。

“嘿，你！”老医生喊道。几个人转头望向声音的来源，包括那个不幸的机械。

“你拿着我的信用芯片干什么？！”他咆哮着，怒气冲冲地朝他走去。

“你的什么？我不知道你在说什么，先生！”可怜的机械皱着眉头说。

“少给我装傻。”

救护车伸手到他的背上，摘下信用芯片，把它拿在陌生人的面前。

“那这他渣的是什么？！”

一股激动的情绪涌到那个机械的脸上。困惑，恐惧，紧张——他只能惊讶地盯着他，但他的发声器似乎已经被堵住了。

“我……我不知道那是从哪里来的！”

“你当然不知道！”老医官猛地抓住对方的脖子，把他拉到离擎天柱几英寸远的地方。

“你是想抢劫我吗，你这个混蛋？！”

“不，不，先生！我--我永远不会！”可怜的机械结结巴巴地说着，试图从老机械的抓握中挣脱出来。

“那我的信用芯片怎么会在你那呢？！”

“我发誓我不知道！"

“如果你不告诉我真相……”救护车抬起拳头。“那么我会让你吐出来！”

然后，他对着那个tf的脸打了一拳，但故意放慢了速度，以便给对方足够的时间做出反应。

这位年轻的tf不得不闭上了光学镜，做出了活命的第一抉择，他用脚踢了一下救护车的腹部，使他失去了平衡，最后在拳头挨到自己的脸之前挣脱开来。

救护车被踢到人群中间摔到地上，引起了几个tf的尖叫。周围的每个人都离得远远的，形成了一个空旷的小圈，只留下救护车和另一个机械站在中央。

“救护车！你还好吗？”擎天柱忧心忡忡地走近他的老朋友，但当他准备把他拉起来时，他立刻被他推开了。

“哦，你会后悔的，你这个小……”

他甚至还没说完这句话，就又把拳头直接挥向了那个平民的脸上。他确保自己不会造成太大损伤，最多只会造成一桩丑闻。

那个倒霉的tf没能从第二拳中躲过，但他的双手立刻向前扑过去，抓住老医官的脖子，试图让他远离自己，两个人很快进入了搏斗状态。

保镖三步上前靠近了他们，抓住了两人的肩膀。

“快点离开，你们两个！住手！”他喊道。

但起争执地两个人依然没有停下。他们还在不停地几乎是盲目地拳打脚踢，以至于那名巨大笨重的保镖不得不用像拎小猫一样抓住他们的后肩。

“你反击他的是因为你想抢他的信用芯片。”保镖对着陌生的机械说。

“我已经说了我什么也没做！”陌生的tf反驳道，所有的恐惧都消失了，取而代之的是恼羞成怒。“这一切都是由那个疯狂的老家伙造成的！”

“别再找借口了！”

当这两个人继续争论的时候，救护车悄悄用他的电磁手套从保镖身后的桌子举起了一个花盆。

他谨慎把它举到空中，小心地瞄准，然后把它砸到巨大的保镖的头上，瓷片夹着泥土和有机植物立即砸下。

保镖受到攻击后在一纳秒内作出反应。由于慌乱，他不小心将那两名起争执的tf扔在地上，然后转过身来，看看是谁竟然做出了如此大胆而又愚蠢的举动。

他的光学镜被愤怒所充斥，落在了第一个tf身上，他看了看他身后，另一个毫无戒心的tf正‘平静地’喝着他的能量块。

那名tf几乎来不及仰望这位巨人保镖的脸，然后一个拳头猛地砸在他的脸上，力量足以打碎他一边的光学镜。

被波及的tf摔倒在地板上，所有的围观者瞬间四处逃散。倒地的tf正拼命阻止保镖用拳头打死他，而救护车继续和那位无辜的“抢劫犯”则像野生的电子公猪一样，继续打成一团。一些tf害怕地尖叫着求救，而另一些人——大多是霸天虎——向他们欢呼，甚至和其他毫无戒心的‘野猪’一起加入战斗。

与此同时，擎天柱躲在一个隐秘的角落里一脸不可思议地望向那一片狼藉。

【这是你的机会，擎天柱。】他听到了救护车通讯。

【祝你好运，孩子。】

擎天柱在狂乱的人群中最后向他的老朋友看了一眼，之后他冲进博物馆的周边，混入人群之中。

他遵循补天士给他的指示，每跑几步都要检查一番坐标。毕竟他不太了解这个城市，他最不希望发生的事情就是迷路——尤其是在他刚刚引发了那桩丑闻之后。

在经历数不清的几十个转弯处和台阶之后，擎天柱终于到达了入口，那是一条又长又暗的走道。这里相当狭窄，所以他可以不必担心有人从旁边袭击他，他能看到尽头的光芒仿佛救赎一般在向他挥手。

他深深吸了一口气，紧握拳头，鼓起了一切勇气，走进了小巷。

墙壁不算太宽，但有安全感。他走得很快，有时会回头看一眼，以确保没有人跟踪他，但他无法阻止他的火种在他的电镀层下的快速跳动。

非常幸运，他很快就顺利地走了出来，走道的另一端似乎是某种市场。各种各样的商店和临时搭建的摊子遍地开花，出售着很多新鲜的奇花异果，以及质量和来源都很可疑的备件，还有一些他不太感兴趣的小饰品。

他紧张地走了几步，走到一处摆着几张桌子的漂亮花园，那里有一些tf一边喝着酒，一边兴高采烈地聊天。

擎天柱反复检查坐标，开始到处寻找熟悉的暗红色和金色涂装。他越来越紧张，因为他一直都在揣测他的朋友可能出了什么事——或者掉进了什么陷阱——他小心翼翼地走近桌子。

最后，他发现在花园的一个偏僻的角落里，他所思念的那个tf正喝着能量果液阅览一个资料数据板。

“补天士！”

“战争罪。”

擎天柱眨了眨眼。“战争……罪？那是什么意思？”

两个年轻的领袖很高兴再次见到彼此，并没有浪费时间互相问候。他们庆幸对方已经安全到达，那么现在他们可以开始商讨他们的计划了。

在补天士开始向另一位领袖解释他的想法之前，他们只用了很短的时间闲聊。虽然他们想了解彼此的生活，但他们的时间是有限的，他们不能冒险被威震天或其他碰巧是间谍或诸如此类的人发现。

“那是违背战争法则，在冲突中没有正当理由的行为。”补天士解释说。“现在，威震天可能会大谈如何让塞伯坦变得强大和公平，但你可不能让我相信他和他所带领霸天虎的军队从来没有干过伤天害理的事。”

然后，他从他的子空间取出一个数据板。“他一定施了什么诡计才获得了他现在的权力和地位。你可不能指望一名卡隆角斗士爬上霸天虎的宝座单纯靠的是力量。”

擎天柱有些不敢置信，他的处理器正在慢慢地处理补天士所说的话。

“所以……你的意思是……威震天可能会耍诈？”

“不是耍诈，而是他已经越过法律了底线接管了各种文明城市，并通过恐惧以及武器和其他资源赢得了许多追随者。“年轻的领袖在查阅他的数据板时解释道。

他说：“我已经找到了各种有关霸天虎士兵犯下这类罪行的书面证据，其中大多数都包括谋杀平民和囚犯、滥用酷刑、劫持人质、掠夺和强奸。”

擎天柱咬了咬唇。“你想用这个得到什么？”他站起身来，望着另一位领袖的光学镜。

“威震天不可能扫清这些污点。”暗红色领袖靠在桌子上，脸上带着坚定的表情。“如果你能帮我找到证据，只要有任何证据表明，他犯有战争罪，我们可以直接将他送交给高级法院。”

擎天柱的光学镜突然明亮许多，他的嘴唇发出了惊讶的“哦”。

补天士笑着，靠在他的座位上。“然后，他就会被送回监狱里，一旦法律判定他的危险性过高就能剥夺他接近他后代的权利。”他看着擎天柱。“作为一个像你这样友好的汽车人，议会会很高兴地把你的孩子交还给你，你可以在远离那个怪物的地方开始新的生活，在其他星球上，他再也找不到你了。”

擎天柱眨了眨眼，一次，两次，因为他正处理这些信息。这是一个机会，可不是过去那些渺茫的机会，能让他最终摆脱威震天的控制。他可以和他的团队以及家人一起去另一个城市，让他的“伴侣”在监狱里彻底生锈，而他可以会回到正轨，过上他原本应该有的生活。

擎天柱沉默了很久。他的光学镜始终没能从数据板上移开，他说不出话来，好像他的处理器还在反复刷新。过了一会儿，他轻声地笑了起来，嘴角慢慢地露出一个大大的笑容。

“你……你确定吗？我……这是真的吗？”他一边抬起头看着另一个领袖，一边用颤抖的声音问道。  
“我当然确定！”补天士微笑着说。“但是，只有我们能找到核心证据，这样，我们才能将报告并提交给通天晓。”

擎天柱又眨了眨眼睛，又一次笑了起来。他的火种充满喜悦，他真的可以解脱了！

“好极了，那我得去哪找？”

他说：“哪都行，在旧档案馆里，有历史数据板，也许还有私人陪审员。如果你能采访几个威震天的士兵，那就更好了——除非有人愿意背叛他们的领导人。”补天士把数据板交给了他。

擎天柱把数据板捧在手上，热情地点点头。

“如果你发现了什么，请联系我。”暗红色领袖从他的座位上站起来。“我会把它添加到我们的调查之中。然后，当我们收集到足够的证据时，我会联系你，这样我们就能一起和通天晓讨论对策了。这计划听起来怎么样？”

擎天柱点点头。“是的，听起来很完美。”他站起来，立刻拥抱了年轻的领袖，他能感觉到对方的手臂同样环在他身上。

“谢谢你，补天士，非常感谢你。”

补天士笑了。“这是我的荣幸，我愿意帮你做任何事。”

尽管他们的会面已经到此为止，但这对领袖还不想这么快分手。相反，他们决定走相互陪伴一小段时间回到最后留下的救护车和保镖那里。他们知道这样非常危险和鲁莽，但谁知道他们什么时候还能再次见面呢，所以他们采取了一些额外的措施，只是为了享受一会儿对方的陪伴。

他们利用这段时间互相交谈，谈论一些不那么令人沮丧的事情，包括“精英卫队”和“庄园”的情况如何，擎天柱的小火种是如何学会爬行的(而且很可能很快就会走路了)，以及学院的一些新兵，爵士想念警车和其他的人等等。

当他们到达最后一个安全点时，在那，两位小领袖互相道别，并承诺保持联系，不仅是为了他们的秘密计划。

“这是我私人频道。”补天士递给擎天柱一张卡说。“它是加密的，所以你不用担心有人能解开。如果你需要帮助或者只是想聊天，你可以找我，我马上就到。”他笑着说。

擎天柱也笑了。“谢谢你，补天士，还有你所做的一切……”

“不用谢我了。”暗红色领袖略带羞涩地说。“现在回去吧，在执法者把救护车单独拘留之前。”

两个tf最后一次挥手，最后终于离去。擎天柱只需再绕几个街区，就能回到历史博物馆。只不过现在几乎被霸天虎的执法者和医务人员包围了。

“救护车？”擎天柱有些紧张。“救护车，你都干了什么？"

走近一看，他松了一口气，貌似没有引起太多的麻烦，服务机构的tf只是在照顾那些受伤的人。

他带着歉意瞥了一眼“偷”了救护车的陌生人。

救护车正不耐烦地等着他，脸上同样带着紧张的表情，而保镖却在和一位霸天虎交谈。他的机体上有一些污点和凹痕，考虑到他所卷入的战斗，所以没有什么太严重的。然而，他们的保镖似乎遭到了相当严重的殴打，尽管他本人似乎没什么不适。

“帮你争取时间。”救护车咕哝道，等着擎天柱走近。“怎么样？你看见他了吗？”

“是的，”擎天柱笑着说。“我对这个计划有种很好的预感，但我稍后再告诉你。现在，我们回家吧。”

三个tf与执法者交换了几句话后，便登上飞船，回到庄园。

与此同时，隐藏在阴影中的tf望着领袖带着其他两位tf离开。而另一个红金相间涂装和的汽车人正朝相反的方向走去。

“有趣……”


	17. 审讯

二部 十七章

在卡隆城闹市区发生了一桩丑闻(起码计划很成功)之后，擎天柱怀揣着一股紧张的心情回到庄园。他知道没有人看到他在混乱中偷偷溜走或和补天士说话，但他们的保镖还是亲身经历了这件不幸的事，毫无疑问，他们会把发生的事情告诉威震天。但是不管他是否声称有人试图从他们那里偷东西，或者是医生在市中心造成了混乱，威震天应该都不知道。

然而，那天晚上威震天没有回家。

并且，在接下来的三个晚上里，他都没有回来过。对军阀来说，忙碌的情景并不少见，但只有在少数情况下，他才会在指定的聚会地点停留长达一个以上的恒星周期。

不过擎天柱并不担心。这只是作为统治者的一部分，老实说，他压根就不希望他再出现。

可惜这不会让领袖侥幸太久，威震天终究还是得回来的。天色已晚，只有门卫在门口迎接他，还有少数几个仆人熬夜打扫卫生或值班，以便在黑暗的循环周期中立即满足主人的一切要求。

与某些人所期望的相反，他还不至于忙到精疲力竭。当然，累还是会累的，大量的文书工作和与伪善大使们的无聊会面，当然不能与那种在战场上杀死汽车人或在竞技场里与其他热心人士搏斗以获得一些愉悦感相提并论，不过好在他今晚还有足够的空闲精力去看他的伴侣和小火种。

他迈着步子走上楼梯，回到自己的卧房，台阶上的地摊很柔软，不管多么沉重的步伐都是安静的。

他想念他的家人，即使他的大部分时间都花在工作上，不能和他们在一起，他仍然想念他们的陪伴。他渴望再一次把他的孩子抱在怀里，和他们一起玩耍，听着他们的欢声笑语，看着他们天真的脸，看着他们被喂食的时候，直到被倦意带入沉睡。所有的这些，他基本上错过了。

但是，说实话，他更想念他们的载体。

威震天输入密码，顺利地打开了门，灯是熄灭的。擎天柱从来不会等他晚上回来后才去入睡。

他笑了。

关上身后的门，径直走到充电床旁边，他本想在给自己充电之前先洗个热水澡，不过那种事明早也可以做。现在，他只想和他的伴侣在一起。

也许他还应该来借此缓解他的一些压力……

不难看出领袖纤细的身材，平静地呆在在毯子底下充电。他蜷缩着自己的身体，侧身随着引擎频率起起落落，嘴唇微微张开。他将胳膊和膝盖紧贴着在一起，仿佛他在下意识地保护自己不受什么东西伤害。

多可爱啊。

军阀爬到他的身上，在他头雕的两侧放置双手。他发出浅浅的呼噜声，把脸贴在熟睡的领袖的脖子上，轻吻上那层光滑的电镀，同时又把他紧贴在自己的怀里，仿佛在担心有人会把他从这里带走似的。

擎天柱呻吟着，在睡梦中转过身，不自觉地将头移开，这下更方便对方触及到他的咽喉。威震天对着那处暴露的电镀层笑了笑，继续更进一步的侵入。

没过多久，汽车人就被他持续的爱抚弄醒了。他的蓝色光学镜终于摇摇晃晃地上线了，在他受到困意的笼罩和黑暗包围的处理器中，他很难把注意力集中在身上的tf上。

一个温暖而又陌生的磁场与他自己的交织在一起。这个感觉……是安慰？但他却又本能的意识到有什么不对，尽管他的火种非常温暖，可他的处理器内却有着一种可怕的预感。

直到他的手终于触摸到他身上的机体，无意识地描绘那块光滑而又锋利的电镀层，他的处理器花了一段时间才理解发生了什么事。

除了那家伙还能是谁啊。

“什么，威震天……”他不禁皱眉抱怨着。“离我远点。”

威震天只是笑了笑。“晚上好，我的小领袖。”他咕哝着，终于停止了在他的脖颈处为所欲为。“我已经很久没有碰我的伴侣了。”

“还不够久。”擎天柱回答，试图推开霸天虎。“现在放开我，我想重新充电。”

“不对，不对，这可不是问候你的主人的方式。”威震天将他俩的位置重新调整了一番，他跪在充电床上，让汽车人的双腿环绕他的臀部。

“你至少得等我回来再去休息，我工作了那么久也是很辛苦的。

“随便你。”擎天柱咆哮道。要不是睡意压制使他的语气听起来像个发脾气的小火种，他真的很想挑衅回去。“你现在能离开了吗？我累了……我想睡觉。”

军阀原本的假笑变成了残酷的邪笑。“那也得等你我之间完事再说。”

在那一瞬间，前一秒的柔情在此刻立即消失了，威震天一只手紧紧握住汽车人的手腕，狠狠地将其钉在他的头上。擎天柱粗喘着气，立即抬脚回击，却发现他的双腿之间的位置早已被威震天的机体所侵占。

“这是一个艰难的循环。”军阀沉思着，一边发动引擎，一边开始抚慰配偶的身体，从擎天柱的膝盖一直到他的腿部关节与臀部连接的地方。

无论面对是威震天饥饿的视线还是强有力控制他的手，擎天柱的表情变得相当痛苦，他在重型机体的压制下拼命的蠕动，如同一条半死的鱼被从水里捞出来一样。

“不……”

威震天只是笑了笑。“行了，小领袖。别再演欲情故纵了。我只是想让家庭团圆变得更有趣一点。难道你不喜欢这样吗？”

领袖发出窒息般的呻吟，一刻都停不下的挣扎。他的系统似乎也在极力抵抗，可惜还是对他目前的斗争没有多大帮助。他的处理器在睡意的催促下变得迟钝，光学镜越来越不集中。他的身体也因整天和小火种追逐打闹而疲惫不堪，更别说打架了。

“我已经等得够久了。”威震天喃喃地低语。“现在，我要你……”

他俯下身子，在他伴侣敏感的脖子上啃噬着。空出来的那只手开始再次在他的机体上徘徊摸索，在他所触及的任意一处留下不起眼小凹痕，直至在封闭的对接面板前停下。

出于反射，擎天柱的臀部猛地抬起，他试图远离对方的触碰，但不管他移动到哪，那只黑色的手犹如长在他身上似的追随着他。

黑暗中传来刺耳的笑声和低沉的引擎声。

“为我敞开。”

伴随而来的是毫无底气的抗拒。

“不……离我远点，我不想要。”

“这不是请求。”威震天发出警告，爪子伸进接缝之间，原本在对接面板边缘的温柔戏弄变成了侵略性的探索。擎天柱的恐慌加剧了，他开始更吃力地扭动臀部，默默地祈祷他的挣扎能摆脱威震天。

但是总是欺骗自己有什么用呢？他已经知道这是一场他注定赢不了的战斗。

“我不会再重复第二遍。”接口处基本很干燥，但威震天还是相当满意地看着暴露来的丰满的金属唇口和圆润的外部节点。

军阀笑了笑。“看，有那么难吗？”

擎天柱痛苦地呻吟着，把脸沉入柔软的枕头内，妄想逃避一切。他可能无法挽救他的身体，但他尽可能希望维护自己最后所剩无几的尊严。

他的大腿在威震天的抚摸下开始颤抖，他不确定是否是因为他的焦虑，还是因为敞开自己的羞耻。或者二者皆有之。

威震天用他的手指摸索着柔软的阴唇，跟着中间的两条黄色装饰性的条纹一路滑向外面的节点，轻轻地绕着那个部位打转。他随心所欲地戏弄着他的伴侣，有一下没一下将指尖浸入狭缝，刚好够到第一层卡圈，他试着催促他的接口产生出那些宝贵的润滑液。

领袖在他下面颤抖着，甚至带着恐惧低声哀求，但他权当没听见。嗯，至少放过他肯定不行，然而威震天却非常喜欢在他的抚摸下听到他的喘息和呻吟，虽然都是来源于恐惧而非情欲。

威震天抬起身向前移动了一小段距离，高大可怕的身躯所投射的阴影完全覆盖住了汽车人全身。他不想浪费任何时间抓起汽车人的臀部，直到将他打开的接口压在自己增压升温的对接面板上，享受着温暖的润滑液涂抹在他下半身的感觉。

擎天柱无法阻止自己在突然的刺激下发出强烈的喊叫，像是突然意识到什么，他焦急地望向小火种房间的门。

虽然有猜想过威震天庄园的墙壁和门都是隔音的，但也有可能是单向的，也许不会惊醒小火种，但是，如果他们哭了或者发生了其他事情，他们仍然可以透过紧闭的门听到他们的声音。

不管推测是否正确，偏执的擎天柱依然选择强迫自己在威震天对他动手保持沉默。一想到就在他的孩子充电的地方进行对接，他就觉得恶心和内疚，但可悲的是，这不是他能控制的事情。

自从他和威震天住一起的后一切都变得无法掌控了。

军阀抑制不住自己的声线犹如一只发情的野猫，用掠夺者般的目光瞧见他的底盘在接口处厮磨。他能感受到他的伴侣的焦虑，通过他们的火种链接，威震天压根不关心他伴侣的心情，而这只会提醒他想要更多。

他确信擎天柱会回应到他的期待。

不想再等更长时间，他终于释放了他的输出管，立即增压伸展到他最自信的长度。他在他的伴侣柔软褶皱的接口之间摩擦了几次，用头部戳了一下蠕动的外部节点，尽可能使自己沾染上更多的润滑液。

他花了一会儿时间找出正确的角度，一次推力将他的输出管突然推进，看似脆弱的底盘一下被撑开，然后迅速收缩，很有可能是条件反射保护接口内部不受伤害。

擎天柱像个濒死的人一样大口吸气，拱起身死抓着身下床单。无论他们在一起接触了多少次，插入总是很痛苦的。主要是因为威震天没有花时间让他做好准备，也没有让他在强行突破前好好润滑，尽管两颗小火种的诞生无意间使他内部的金属肌肉变得更加灵活，这意味着他可以在不撕开接口的情况下，如自己所想的那样安全完成工作。

他猜他至少应该对此心存感激。

汽车人有一下没一下地吐气，然后准备好迎接随后不久的冲击，但令他惊讶的是，它并没有出现。相反，威震天的节奏缓慢、几乎懒散，时而向后撤，只留个头在里面，然后又慢慢地把它一路推进去，直至触及他的孕育仓。

军阀漫不经心地说，好像他对这一行为没获得快感似的。“他告诉我，你的医生和一些无名机械在你进城的时候引起了很大的轰动。”

擎天柱的火种跳了一拍，听到这番评论后，他突然变得不安起来，但意识到威震天也会感受到这一点，他试图用喘息和扭动臀部作为掩饰。

“哈……是的……那个人想偷救护车身上的东西，”擎天柱挣扎着说，注意力不得不转向内心的紧张。“他只是想为自己辩护。”

“我明白了。”军阀喃喃地说。他稍微加快动作，无视汽车人的抱怨。“你——或者你的——朋友——知道你把自己暴露在什么样的环境中吗？”

“一场野蛮的战斗？”擎天柱喘着气地回答。“我不在乎。我——啊，我相信我们可以打败那些比我们大得多的机械。”他抬起胳膊肘，不由自主地在两腿之间和他们身体相连的方向张望。

“我不怕霸天虎。”

威震天越笑越狰狞。他就在那里，那个他深爱的、充满挑衅和热情的汽车人，无论他被推到地上多少次，他可以被打败无数次，但他身上的魄力却永远无法被掩埋。如果他是个霸天虎，这样的态度足够令他获取诸多便利……

……然而在他目前的情况下，这只会给他带来麻烦……

“你应该怕的。”军阀用了一点力。擎天柱被这突然的发力打乱了节奏，他的面甲几乎扭成一团，头雕紧贴床铺握紧拳头，输出管还在他的体内戳刺，就在他的孕育仓口前端。

“你知道我为什么派一个保镖给你吗？不仅是为了你，还为了你那些可怜的汽车人朋友。”威震天把他的一条腿扯开到最大宽度，愉悦地听着小领袖痛苦地呻吟。

“我——看起来像会关心那种事吗？”

“你给自己树立了很大的声誉，我的小领袖。”威震天继续说，完全无视他的反应。“你的名字在所有汽车人的口中相传——至少在那些费心研究你的名字的人中是这样的。”

他又开始猛烈地推进，却仍然保持着之前平静的节奏。

“我的人，从你的脸出现在大众平台上，他们就已经知道你属于谁了。

推进的频率越来越快。

“我的Conjux Endura。”

更快。

“永恒的伴侣。”

更深。

“我后代的携带者。”

擎天柱被死死地钉在床里，清洁液止不住溢出。他的手紧紧抓住床单颤抖，他试图缓解身体剧烈的颤动，但那只是徒劳的尝试。

“你明白这一切意味着什么吗？”军阀提高了音量，抓握住擎天柱的胸甲，饥肠辘辘地盯着它，好像他渴望被关在那里一样。所有的生命都能在此得到保护似的。

擎天柱甚至没有注意到威震天那可怕而又诡异的视线，臀部间越来越暴躁的举动使他无法好好集中精力。幸好，他的接口已经开始产生一些润滑液，虽然只缓和了一点。

“你无法想象有多少机械渴望拥有你。”威震天沉默了片刻后继续说道。“那些想要观察你、触摸你、把你拖到他们的床上、像我这样对你实施行动的机械。”

“哼——这算是恭维吗？”擎天柱艰难地喘着气回答。“哦——或者你只是承认——你——你是受到了——呃，其他的机械的威胁，就因为他们——啊，想要我？”

就在那一瞬间，他几乎后悔说了那一句话。他的脖子被突然掐住，他的系统在头雕受到冲撞后有那么一会儿陷入闪屏，当他重新调整光学镜时，他才注意到眼前那犹如狩猎者燃烧的红色光学镜。

“塞伯坦现在是个危险的地方，汽车人，与你的精英卫队在你的处理器上传输的奇思妙想和天真想法不同。”军阀咆哮道。“我敢打赌，你一定会这么干的。你想要引起所有人的注意，尤其是当你在霸天虎的领土上时。而且还是敌人的领土上”

他体内的输出管(什么时候停下来的？)又开始移动了。

“你以为通过在现有的全息屏幕上展示你自己，就能引起通天晓的注意吗？”他抓起领袖膝盖的下方，抱在手臂上。“战争已经结束了，小领袖。再也没有什么政治问题需要担心了。我们已经没有理由让通天晓看到你的样子，因为什么都结束了。这一切都结束了。你的所作所为根本没有任何意义。”

他的话语宛如诅咒一般特别刺耳，领袖不甘心地回以愤怒地嘶吼。

“哪怕是在你的假设的和平中，汽车人和霸天虎仍然和以前一样存在着分歧。我和你都心知肚明，我们再也回不去了。你也别再自欺欺人了。”

他们的脸仅相隔几英寸。

“所以别再给自己和其他汽车人带来麻烦了。你这样只会引火烧身。“

就像他曾经干过无数次的那样，他开始猛烈地冲击他的配偶的臀部。擎天柱真的不知道为什么每次想以某种温和的方式摆平结果结局依然会往坏的方面发展。

没过多久，年轻的领袖再也抵挡不住晚来的情潮。清洁液争先恐后的流出，再也无法控制音量只会徒增他眼下挥之不去的情绪和焦虑。

“威震天，停下！”他试图推搡着他的配偶的胸膛，但威震天从不会因为他的几句话而推却。他只会将他的臀部抬得更高，继续撞击他的接口，他的目的是尽可能的在汽车人的孕育仓内更加努力的深入。

霸天虎像野兽一样咆哮着，冷凝液不停的滴落在领袖的胸甲上。“你明白你的地位吗汽车人？！"

“是的，是的！”擎天柱绝望地喊道。“停下来，拜托！”

当粗壮的输出管猛地击中他的孕育仓入口时，汽车人的呻吟突然拔高到了极致。他觉得自己好像被分成了两半，在绝望之中，他只能祈祷伤害不再增加。情况已经够复杂的了，他不想再一次因为威震天的事惹怒救护车。

金属敲击金属，伴随着深沉的咆哮和痛苦的哭声，是房间里唯一能听到的声音，不知过了多久之后，威震天终于结束了他的暴行，他把自己逼到了他的伴侣的内心深处，一阵呻吟过后释放了他的暴力负荷。

小领袖机体上的每一寸金属就在颤抖，多余的输出液从接口内溢出，他看不见，只能干巴巴地摊在那。

他能感受到腹部下面的暖流涌入，以及内部肌肉试图把所有的液体吸纳进孕育仓。

军阀在释放出最后一滴输出液后，俯身向前，情欲过后带来的疲惫感使他差点撑不住自己。

两台机械都保持沉默，喘着气，引擎轰鸣着，拼命地想要冷却它们的系统。擎天柱的光学镜在黑暗中轻柔地闪烁，就像一对供电不足的灯泡，对比威震天燃烧着烈火的光学镜更为脆弱和柔软。

“你必须乖乖服从于我。”威震天最后提了一句，低头看着他，脸上混合着欲望、愤怒和食髓知味。

“否则，惩罚的就不仅仅是你了。”他的声音冰冷得足以让人浑身发抖。

"我说得够清楚了吗？"

擎天柱很快地点点头，隐忍着啜泣。威震天退出的时候交合处发出令人作呕湿漉漉的声音。

他把大腿紧贴在一起，滚到一边，试图无视接口里跳动的疼痛和液体从那里流出来的强烈触感。

数不清过去了多久，擎天柱不止一次像这样的虐待感到厌恶。然而就算是这样，他已经习惯了这种治疗方式，但从身体和精神上讲，这并没有减轻他的痛苦。

当温暖宽厚的胸甲压在他的背上，他的火种不知该怎么响应，一支沉重的手在他四肢之间蜿蜒而行，最后停靠在他的下腹上。威震天准备充电了，就好像刚才的强拆只是一场梦一样。

“好好休息吧，小领袖。”军阀像是无事发生地轻柔地吻了一下汽车人的脸颊。

那天晚上对他来说简直糟透了。擎天柱虚弱地想，他本来休息得好好的，为第二天的活动做好准备，结果却被搞成这副狼狈不堪的样子，第二天的行程不得不以他那令人厌恶的伴侣为借口而推脱掉了。

幸好至少威震天并没有深究几天前发生的斗争的来龙去脉，而且最重要的是，甚至也没有提到补天士。

知道没有引起威震天的怀疑，他的火种终于可以暂时放松重新充电，而不必回忆他身体上的痛苦。


End file.
